Cursed or Not?
by Fleeting Thoughts
Summary: Before returning home from his mission after his fight with Momoshiki, Sasuke's finally stable life is suddenly thrown into chaos, when he gets turned into the monster he hoped that he'll never be again, too bad that happened already. Watch as he tries to cope with his family in this mishap he faces. Will be written in different POV's for more effect.
1. The Beginning

**Yo this is my first fic if I make any mistakes please remind me, also PM-ing me _sometimes_ will not be recommended since I'm really busy with preparing in high school... hehe sorry -_-''', also flames are fine since this is my first time writing, please don't go overboard with hates or anything, sorry if I made this AN so long... PS There will be an OC in here BUT she won't be appearing much, This is an Revised A/N and I'm just saying, the next 4 chapters or more won't have this OC in it, just the Uchihas. :) thanks.**

' _Thoughts_ '

 **Bijuu Talking (For Naruto and My OC Fujimori White)**

"Talking"

 _White: Oi Sasuke do the disclaimer..._

 _Naruto: HEY! What about me I'm the main character of the original series!_

 _Sasuke: Tch... your not the boss of me..._

 _White: Oh*twitches* Do you want me to use Susano'o now...?_

 _Naruto: Crap! Sasuke-Teme, you better do it or we're screwed! *panics and runs out the door*_

 _Sasuke: Hn... Fine...Disclaimer: Fujimori does not own anything of Naruto although she does draw them ALOT... better? *glares*_

 _White: Using my last name eh? *glares back* Never mind, On to the Story!_

 _ **Cursed...or Not?**_

Leaping through the air from tree to tree, feeling the cool wind ruffle his slightly long and dark hair, Uchiha Sasuke sighed. He had been traveling for a few months after his battle with that bastard, Momoshiki, and he was now ready to come home and rejoin with his family. He sighed again and closed his eyes slightly, it had dark, _dark_ extremely prominent bags under it, he hadn't slept in a week because he had sensed that something... or some _one_ following him. He finally stopped under a shady tree and looked around using his now activated Rinnegan, scanning to see if there's anyone around him. When he saw no one there, he finally collapsed from exhaustion and fell into deep sleep, little did he know that, far from his sharp Rinnegan gaze from before was a smirking intruder...

*Scene Shift to Fujimori White*

 ** _Meet Fujimori White_**

She chuckled as she watched Sarada and Boruto bicker over whether who caught the golden shuriken during the annual Ninja Festival in Konoha. Her name was Fujimori White, last living clan member of the Fujimori clan literally like Sasuke in the Uchiha clan before Sarada was born. Her clan was powerful beholding both the Byakugan _and_ the Sharingan as it was distant blood relatives of the two prominent clans, besides holding those powers the clan itself had it's own Kekkei Genkai, the Kinkagan (literally meaning the Golden Eye). She also was a distant relative to Mr. Seventh Hokage-Sama Naruto, since her mother was an Uzumaki and was also somehow related to Mr. Human Ice Cube because she was adopted by Sasuke's family before the massacre and by clan bloodlines.

She sighed and thought ' _When is Sasuke ever going to come back anyways, I can tell Sarada's beginning to feel down again from his disappearances._ ' An instant reply came from her inner conscience **Hey kit don't fret about it, from what I heard from Kurama's brat, the Uchiha brat is coming back soon...** ' _I wasn't talking to you Mizumi_ ' White thought pointedly at her sealed tailed beast. Mizumi The Hundred Tails, otherwise known as Hyakubii, was an unknown tailed beast before White unleashed her during the 4th Great Ninja War. Mizumi was was a Kitsune like Kurama but she had blonde fur and blue stripes running from bottom to tip on all hundred tails she possessed. **Hey I was only trying to help, stop trying to piss me off kid.** ' _Fine, fine..._ ' White grumbled towards Mizumi before pushing the beast away from her mind and regained her focus at the two bickering Genin, now being interrupted by a certain pale skinned, golden eyed boy.

"Hey you guys should calm down before White-baa-san gets angry" Mitsuki said calmly before letting out a small grin. "I won't get angry, besides it reminds me of what Sakura and Naruto would do back in our days..." White replied casually, "Besides you guys need more training, I'll pitch in to help if you stop bickering." White said before smirking slightly.

"AWRIGHT! We're being trained by White baa-san today!" Boruto yelled out pumping his fist in the air. "Sheesh, you remind me so much of your father Boruto-chan~" White teased him before receiving an angry reply of "HEY! DO NOT compare me to my stupid old geezer!" and another reply of *WHAP*"You should be LUCKY that Nanadaime-sama is your father!" "OWWWW THAT HURT SARADA!"... White sighed "Alright guys let's get this going..." ' _This is going to be a long day..._ '

*Scene shift To Sasuke*

He groaned in pain as he slowly sat up after his small doze-off, before feeling a sharp sting on the base of his neck... the very side where his curse mark used to be imprinted on. He slowly touched it before pulling out a dart from the spot where the stinging was felt. His eyes narrowed as he saw that the dart had some kind of serum inside, before putting it in one of his ninja pouches, it was then when he felt a slight and _extremely_ familiar weight on his shoulder blades, something he had forgotten about ever since his battle with Itachi... He reached out a touched his hair, it was long and colored an ashy deep blue and his skin was clay grey with sharp claws replacing his nails. He exhaled harshly before thinking ' _Damn what am I going to do when I come back... No... What is Sarada and Sakura going to think of me, they never saw me in this form..._ '

He quickly activated his Rinnegan and Mangekyou Sharingan scanning his surroundings once again, before noticing how his vision was even sharper now that he was in this hated form. He caught sight of a suspicious chakra signature before it winked out of his sight and range. "Damn it, I almost caught sight of it" He said aloud but quietly, he touched the base of his neck gently remembering how much suffering he brought to his friends and family because of this accursed mark, ' _Obviously it's called the cursed_ _mark, why am I even calling it an "accursed mark" in the first place_ ' Sasuke wondered moodily. He inhaled slightly before unfurling his hand shaped wings, noting that it had ruined his clothes and cloak before he took off, flying back home while thinking about how he would explain this to his family, he hoped that it wouldn't ruin his already strained father-daughter relationship with Sarada.

*Scene shift To NARUTO* **_Random Comment: Naruto: HELL YEAH I'm FINALLY IN HERE! :D :D White: *smacks him on the head* QUIET! I'm Thinking!_**

"UGHHHHHHH! Why must this job be so HARD!" Naruto complained before slamming his head on his desk, already burdened with huge piles of unapproved papers. Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose "You know I wonder if you had EVER thought about being Hokage isn't all about being in action and saving innocents from rogues, back when you were younger... Now you know how Tsunade-sama feels, what a drag..." He said to Naruto.

"Well I'm sorry if I was so _stupid_ , back when we were Genin..." Naruto muttered before he created a very familiar hand sign 'Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!', a barrage of clones appeared and immediately went to work, helping him file and stamp all the paper work on his desk and floor. "There, that's better," Naruto said while grinning "Clones make things so much easier, especially with all this godamn paper work I have to finish, you were right Shikamaru now I know how Tsunade baa-chan felt, _BUT_ I fixed it with my clones." He finished his sentence while puffing out his chest proudly, Shikamaru merely answered with a deep sigh, but before he can answer a loud voice came from outside "HEY OLD MAN! WHEN ARE YOU COMING OUT OF THAT HELL HOLE OF A BUILDING! I NEED YOU TO HELP ME ON SOME NEW MOVES WHITE-BAA-SAN TAUGHT US TODAY!" Right after his comrade's loud-mouth carbon copy of a son finished his demand, a loud splattering of a balloon exploding from impact on the window came.

Naruto sighed "Hey, Shikamaru could you and my clones keep check on the paperwork, looks like I need to deal with Boruto again..." He glanced at his now paint covered window and then proceeded to open it. "BORUTO YOU BETTER STOP THAT OR I WON'T HELP YOU TRAIN _AT ALL"_ Naruto then received a grumble of complaint "Fine, fine I won't throw any paint balloons at your window, stupid old geezer...". Then he watched as his son left to the training grounds, most likely waiting for him to come. ' _Today's gonna be a long day...'_ **You don't say, that brat of yours is always driving you nuts** ' _SHUT UP KURAMA!'_

 **So Whaddya think? Sorry if so short but I wanna split my plot line into different chapters :P ehehehe, oh and sorry if there's an OC it's supposed to keep things spiced up, I'm really sorry if you guys hate OC Sunimasen *bows down*, P.S Sasuke will split into even more phases of the curse mark, because the antagonist in this fic has "modified" the serum, so it WON'T be just the 2nd stage, I think it will be at least 5 more stages :3 sry bout that. PSS THE ANTAGONIST IS NOT OROCHIMARU for all you suspicious readers XD...**

 _Sasuke: Hn so you made me turn into my 2nd version of the curse seal..._

 _White: Yes... And...? *raises a brow*_

 _Naruto: *slams open the NARUTO chat room door* HEY! What Did I Miss?_

 _White &Sasuke: You missed nothing idiot/dobe_

 _Naruto: Hey NO FAIR I'm not THAT stupid_

 _White: Whatever, thanks for reading and remember to R &R people , Ja!_


	2. Confrontation! Sasuke and Sarada!

**Hey guys I'm back again and this time I promise that there'll be more feeling in this chapter, plus I'll TRY to make this longer and over last time's 1,651 words :3**

' _thoughts_ '

Snakes talking

"talking"

 **Bijuu talking**

 _Sasuke: Are you going to drag Sarada into this chapter now..._

 _White: Yes but it won't be bad, I love drawing your daughter and your family... it's not an obsession though, I just find the Uchiha's to be easier to draw ehehehe..._

 _Naruto: HEY! Why don't you draw me!?_

 _White: I do but you were only shown in my first try at drawing Naruto (it was a short manga slide lol)... Anyways Sarada disclaimer..._

 _Sarada: White baa-san (means aunt not grandma for all you readers out there :D) does not own Naruto, otherwise she'll probably make herself be there *giggles a little*_

 _Sasuke: Sarada how did you get here?!_

 _White: Shush, she'll tell you at the end of the chapter, now On to the Story!_

 _ **Cursed...or Not?**_

 _ **Sarada**_

She was practicing her mother's signature chakra punch on a boulder that her mother specifically lugged in for her on Konoha Training Grounds when she saw a large shadow pass by her... It was too big to be a bird and almost seemed human-like, she looked up and gasped, the first thing that in mind was _demon_ when she glanced at the figure hovering above her.

It had long ashy deep blue hair, which suspiciously covered the right side demon's face...almost like a certain someone who was in her family... It's sclera was colored black instead of the normal human's white, and it had clay grey skin with sharp claws instead of nails, and had a four pointed star on the bridge of it's nose... BUT the most prominent part of this _demon_ was it's clawed hand-shaped wings and it had the _Sharingan..._ ' _How? Only me and papa have the Sharingan... how did this **demon**_ _acquire it?!_ ' Sarada thought frantically as she backed away slowly from the monster.

 **Sasuke**

He was flying over Konoha Training Grounds 3, the very place that started Team 7 , when he saw his daughter practicing Sakura's signature punch. A ghost of a smile passed by his face, but it was ruined when his sharp ears caught a small gasp. He looked down and saw his daughter staring at him, fear was evident in her immature Sharingan eyes. He slowly swooped down to land and talk to her, but saw her slowly back away from him.

"Sarada...stop, please it's me..." that was the only thing he managed to say as he watched his daughter cautiously look into his eyes, he cursed himself mentally for being so socially awkward and bad with words. He broke out of his thoughts when he heard a small voice "Papa...?" It was obviously Sarada, her usual hot-tempered and cheerful self reduced to a trembling 12 year old girl standing in front of her monster of a father... ' _How am I going to explain this to her?_ ' Sasuke thought frantically. "Hn, yeah it's me.." He said softly ' _Damn it Uchiha Sasuke, this is your DAUGHTER, try talking more normally!_ ' a small voice in the back of his head scolded him.

 **Sarada**

"Sarada...stop, please it's me" the creature said to her softly, her head snapped up and cautiously looked at the creature... no her _father,_ right in the eye. She was trembling while mentally scolding herself to stop. She managed to say a small "Papa...?" Before continuing to analyze her father, almost as if she was afraid for him to pounce on her right this second. "Hn, yeah it's me..." her father said gently towards her while slowly proceeding to walk closer towards her.

Almost involuntary, she quickly moved back even more as if she's afraid to touch him. When she looked up she saw a look of hurt pass through her father's eyes before it was quickly masked up, and then again, involuntarily, she turned around and sprinted away from her father. She was only about 7 meters away from him, when she heard him yell in pain, she quickly looked behind and saw her father collapse onto his knees, using his remaining arm to clutch the base of his neck. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched pure white snakes forcefully emerge from the sides of her father, 3 on each side of him, and located right under his wings.

The protective side of her screamed at her to make her move and help her father, which she did immediately did, sprinting quickly to help her father. The snakes that just emerged narrowed their already sharp slit eyes and hissed at her before proceeding to lunge at her. She reflexively held up her arms to at least _try_ to block the hit, but the snakes never did come.

When she slowly let down her arms, she saw the snakes frozen in the air and shuddering as if they were trying to break free of the chains restraining them. She proceeded to look at her father, he was still on his knees, panting and his face beaded with sweat from his recent "transformation", he managed to look up and give Sarada a strained smile before saying "I will...never break...my promise on... protecting... you." There that was it, these words broke her doubt and she immediately surged forward, enveloping her father in a tight embrace while sobbing and repeatedly crying out how sorry she was and that she regretted on running away from him...

 **Sasuke**

Usually summoning the snakes were perfectly fine to him, it was painless and he felt nothing at all... but this... this was excruciating, it felt as if someone poured acid onto his curse mark while at the same time ripping and cutting up his skin from where the snakes emerged from.

He watched as Sarada ran towards him with blurred vision and he heard the snakes speak in his subconscious She looksss delicioussss let's eat her...  ' _NO YOU WILL_ _NOT ATTACK MY DAUGHTER, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT_!' he thought angrily at the snakes and he used all his willpower to restrain the snakes. His body felt sluggish and burned like hell, but he will not allow these snakes to even touch her. He slowly looked up, wincing in pain before straining a smile and said that he will never break his promise on protecting her.

He was broken out of his painful trance when he felt a pair of small arms envelope him. His eyes widened slightly with surprised as he took in his daughter's hug while he listened to her choke out 'sorry's and how she was so ashamed of herself from running away from him. He merely pushed her back and put a finger gently on her lips, he smiled a little before saying "You're are forgiven, now please stop crying, you don't look good like that..." before poking her forehead, that familiar gesture of love that Itachi used to give him.

With that her lips started to tremble a little, ' _Oh no... think, think, think, please don't make her cry again.._.' "Hn, Sarada hold on tight, I know you're going to enjoy this because I'll show you the freedom of flying" He held onto her tightly while smirking and lept into the air, quickly unfurling his wings and forcing his now present snakes to help hold her close, just in case she might fall.

Why are you making us do thisssss, we did nothing wrong... ' _Shut up, you tried to hurt my daughter so this_ _is your punishment..._ ' He thought back to the snakes as he glided swiftly into the air, carefully trying to balance out with the extra weight.

 **Sarada**

Never in her life had she felt so free before, her father had told her to hold on tight for no apparent reason before embracing her and leaping into the air, preparing to fly. As she touched his skin, she felt a small shudder go through her spine, it was familiar yet unfamiliar touching her father. His skin felt dead yet alive at the same time, but she ignored it relishing the fact that she was literally in the air and was least close to her father. ' _Now I wonder how Papa will explain this Mama..._ ' She thought deeply for a second and hoping that her mother wouldn't faint again, before watching her father fly them back home.

"Hey Papa, how did you get into this mishap?" She asked curiously. He sighed deeply and said "I don't know, but I did find a dart on my neck when I woke up. When we get home, I'm going to let your mother test and scan this dart since there's some sort of serum in there. And from the looks of it whoever made it, must have modified it, since it was so painful..." He stopped before looking away and sped up his pace. Sarada looked sadly at her father as they flew off into the distance.

 **DONE! How was it? I hope it wasn't too boring and repetitive, since I already gave a heads up on how I'll be switching points of views. And please R &R I want to know how you guys think of it and give tips on how I should write it later in the future. PS Sakura and some other characters will make their appearance maybe on the next chapter. A quick thank you for a guest that reviewed and asked me to update this faster, I will probably update 2 to 3 times a week :).**

 _Sasuke: So, how the hell did Sarada manage to get here?_

 _White: I invited her, genius..._

 _Sarada: Yeah Papa, White baa-san invited me!_

 _Boruto: HEY! This is so cool! *grins*_

 _Naruto: Boruto! How did you get here?!_

 _Boruto: I followed Sarada! Besides she won't be the only Genin here!_

 _Sarada: Hmph, baka! *slaps him on the head playfully* At least we won't die of boredom from all the adult talk...*smirks a Sasuke smirk hehe*_

 _White: Ok, ok... Enough with all the talking, R &R people. Ja *does the peace sign*_


	3. Father-Daughter Bonding? Maybe

**Hello again guys! I hope that you guys enjoy this series and I'm actually hoping it isn't too weird. P.S I might start an AU or something series later on if I have time. Also I really hope I'm not making Sasuke, too OOC, he's so hard to describe especially in an awkward situation like Chapter 2 :P Also I might be updating a bit slower since there's less time for me to work on this.. :/ oh well. Oh yeah a shout out for everyone who's a beta reader, I might need one of you guys to help, since I feel like my story sucks, also I will be adding more to this story rather than make it so short like the last 2 chapters. :) Thanks -Fuji _Oh yea sorry for the partially late update, I was chosen to join a competition so I spent all week practicing my lines... :(_**

 **Bijuu talking**

Snake Talking

 _'thoughts'_

"talking"

 _White: So I'm not really gonna do the talk introductions much since it takes up way too much of the story_

 _Naruto: AWWWW why?_

 _Sasuke: Hn good it's annoying as hell..._

 _White: Actually maybe not, Sasuke you do the disclaimer then, as a punishment *smirks*_

 _Sasuke: Tch Screw you, *emotionlessly* Fujimori does not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto's works..._

 _White: Screw you back then Sasuke, On to the story... *glares at Sasuke*_

 **Cursed or Not?**

 **Sakura**

She was hanging up newly washed laundry when she sensed something coming towards her. Sakura looked up and gasped... It was something monstrous carrying her daughter to their home... wait... Is that _Sasuke_!? She continued to gape at her two precious Uchihas, as Sasuke slowly swooped down to land. He sighed quietly while letting go of Sarada and running his hand through his now lengthened hair. "Mama!" Sarada cried as she ran into Sakura's arms. "Sasuke-kun... w-what happened to you..." Sakura asked Sasuke warily as she held on to Sarada.

He gave her look that said _We'll talk about this later_ look, before handing her the dart. "Sakura, take this to the lab in the hospital, I found this on my neck when I woke up. There's still traces of the serum in there..." He finished before looking away in shame for being caught so easily. Sakura quickly nodded her head and took the dart. "I'll take a look at it immediately, you two just stay here and catch up on each other, I'll be back in no time" After she finished she quickly darted to the hospital, getting ready to prepare to scan the serum.

 **Sarada**

Awkward... That was all she can say... The air was heavy with tension as she watched her father's snakes coil up around his arms, while he shot them a pointed glare. "Uhm... I'll just go inside and clean up is that ok Papa?" "Hn". Sarada sweatdropped and quickly ran inside the house, sometimes she knew her father was bad with words, a thing she picked up from him, although she wasn't as socially awkward as him.

She went in and took a quick shower, then changing to her normal day clothes, before heading down. When she just got down from the staircase, she saw a really awkward scene. Her father was shirtless, while struggling to get some new clothes on, it wasn't helping that he had only one arm and huge wings sprouting from his back. "Uh... I-I'll just l-leave you to your own b-business... S-sorry..." Sarada managed to mumble, blushing furiously before darting off to her room.

 **Sasuke**

His face turned a light shade of pink after Sarada ran out into her room. ' _Why the hell did I do this is the living room?! I should've done this is the bedroom..._ ' Shouldn't we have space to breath then... ' _No just shut up.'_ He finished arguing with his snakes by blocking out their thoughts, while walking to Sarada's room and knocking on the door. "Sarada? Are you in there?" He recieved a small reply"Yeah... I'm in here Papa. Are you done switching?".

"Er.. Uhm... No... Could you...Help me with it..." Sasuke mumbled awkwardly, he couldn't believe that he, Uchiha Sasuke, the almighty shinobi along with Naruto who sealed Kaguya, was asking his daughter to help him put his shirt on because of his wings.

The door opened abruptly, almost slamming him in the face but he moved back just in time. Sarada was looking at the floor with a scissors, measuring tape and a box of sewing supplies in her hand. "Uhm since you need... help... I guess I could... since there's nothing to do but wait..." She said awkwardly.

"Hn then let's go to the living room" Sasuke replied nodding his head towards the table in the living room. As they settled down and spread out Sasuke's shirt, Sarada asked "Uhm... since you don't like you're going to revert back to your old form anytime soon... should we modify most of your clothes..." She diverted her gaze towards her twiddling thumbs.

"Yeah we should." She looked up and saw her father look away (most likely in embarassment) an slowly lifted up his wings, "Well aren't you going to get started?" He looked at her questionably. "H-Hai Papa..."

 **Sakura**

At the Lab in Konoha's hospital, Sakura quickly tied up her hair and put on her lab coat, before starting the procedure. She unscrewed the dart before swabbing up the remains of the serum, she then put the swab into the scanning machine and waited. A loud _beep_ was heard and she read the data appearing from the computer.

 ** _Data Processing... What was found inside: Serum 1045... DNA Traces of: Kaguya Kimamaro, Yakushi Kabuto, and Crow Specimen 3... Misc. Traces Found in Serum: Body Modification Drugs, Curse Mark Enzyme, and Pain Enhancers... Scanning Finished_**

She looked at the screen in shock... looks like Sasuke was in for some more pain and modifications... She sighed and quickly printed out the results before leaving the hospital to give out the bad news...

 **No One's POV**

Sarada managed to pull out 5 more of her father's clothing before heading downstairs, she knew that her father wasn't permanently going to stay in this form so she decided to modify only a few of his outfits.

Taking out the measuring tape (apparently Sakura insisted on teaching Sarada on sewing...something about stitching during an emergency and being independent...) she gently lifted up her father's wing and measured it carefully, before jotting it on her small notepad. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably as his daughter continued to measure his wing span and length, he could tell she was being extremely cautious, judging by her tense movement but gentle touches. "Are you afraid of me?" He gently asked her.

"...Papa could you pass me the scissors now... Thank you"

"Sarada, don't avoid my question."

Sarada sighed quietly and said "Papa I'm not afraid of you, but I'm afraid of... touching you because it feels so...unfamiliar..." She looked away before focusing on cutting slits on Sasuke's shirt using her now jotted notes. Sasuke quietly took another shirt from the pile and began copying what Sarada did. Both of them continued to do so until all 6 shirts were finished, then Sarada began to sew up the edges so they don't rip under pressure, until she heard Sasuke's stomach grumble. She looked at him with puzzlement etched on her face, while he looked away trying to hide his embarassment.

"Hn I'm going to get some food then..." He mumbled quietly and went into the kitchen to find some ingredients to make his favorite food, Omusubi with Okaka adding some tomatoes to the side. Sarada continued to sew until she finished, and took one of the shirts proceeding to walk into the kitchen.

She saw her father cutting up some tomatoes with a platter of his favorite Omusubi on the side. "Papa? Do you want to try out your shirt now? You do know you're still uhm..." She looked away blushing furiously again"...shirtless..."

An awkward pause hung in the air...

"Oh..."

Sasuke quickly took the shirt and tried to put it on, but instead his wings got caught on the side and he struggled to put them through the now visible slits. Sarada started giggling before bursting out into laughter. "HAHAHHAHAHAHA Papa you look so silly like that...hehe..." She stopped when Sasuke gave her a strange look, before taking one of his wings in her gentle grip and put it through his shirt, she then repeated to do the same for his other wing. Sasuke mumbled a quiet thanks before smiling slightly at her, she noticed that when he smiled a glint of sharp fangs was seen.

"Sarada do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving after training for 3 hours straight, I still can't crack that boulder though..." Sarada replied looking slightly disappointed in herself,' _I wanted to_ _impress Papa, not show him that I'm weak._ ' she thought sadly. She was broken out of her thoughts when Sasuke patted her head.

"That's fine, as long as you can kick the dobe's son's ass, I'm perfectly fine... Tell you what, I'll teach you the Uchiha's famous Fire Jutsu, Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, after we eat. Is that ok with you?" He said before biting into the omusubi.

"Really?! Thank you Papa!" Sarada said happily before hugging her father, then she remembered that he hates body contact and pulled away quickly.

"Uhm...S-sorry" She said looking away, slightly blushing.

"It's fine..." Sasuke said looking away also, "Let's just eat and get this over with"...

 _Itedakimasu!~_

 **Sakura**

She found her two Uchihas at home, chatting away happily (well Sarada did most of the talking and Sasuke was just being Sasuke...as per usual..*sweatdrop*), she noticed that Sasuke had managed to get into a new outfit and noticed 5 slightly modified outfits on the living room table and she smiled before returning her gaze, just to see Sarada plucking a grain of rice off of Sasuke's now protruding fangs. She laughed as she saw Sasuke hide his embarassment by trying to turn his head away. Uchihas and their stubborn pride... Then she remembered the piece of paper that was in her grasp, and her smile immediately dropped. She took a deep breath and entered the room...

 **Hahaha Cliffhanger right there, Sorry for only updating once this week but I literally had no time ; ; Life is horrible JK but I still hate my grades lol, PS White will be appearing once in a while but I know most people hate OC's I'm gonna bring her out in humorous occasions or some other stuff**

 **(1) Omusubi with Okaka- More known as Onigiri with Bonito, Onigiri-Those delicious riceballs wrapped in a piece of seaweed, Bonito-dried fish flakes(the fish is skipjack tuna)**

 _Sasuke: I hate this..._

 _White: So? At least you had a Father-Daughter bonding with Sarada..._

 _Naruto: True I can't even hang out with Boruto anymore with my Hokage duties._

 _White: ...You make it sound like Boruto's your teen homie...wth Naruto_

 _Naruto:...Oh_

 _White/Sasuke: Tch Whatever *glares at each other after saying the same thing*_

 _White: Screw it, R &R people, I need some tips and reviews, I think 5 reviews and I'll make the 4th chapter, if we don't reach it then, eh it's ok... Ja!_


	4. Training, Ideas, and Spending Time

Hey, **I'm back again :) Sorry for the (slightly) slow update. This is a short A/N just saying, so I know most people hate OC's, so I brought this up because my OC will ONLY BE A SIDE CHARACTER :) I have already said that in the 3rd chapter, so just to make sure, I'm putting this up on this chapter. PS THe next 4 chapters might be focused on the Uchihas, but I promise Naruto, Boruto and Mitsuki will appear soon.**

 **Bijuu Talking**

Snakes Talking

 _'Thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

 _Sarada: Who's gonna do the disclaimer today?_

 _White:...Boruto._

 _Sasuke: Hn..._

 _Boruto: Ok... *awkward silence* White baa-san does not own Naruto(Though she's currently drawing a portrait of Sasuke Oji-san *snicker*)_

 _White: *slaps Boruto on the head* Shut up, I'm drawing him yes, but I don't have a obssession in him like that pedophile, Orochimaru *shudders*_

 _Sasuke: ...Or do you... *causes White to use her Rinnegan on him* Hn...fine whatever...*walks away with his own Rinnegan turned on in case*_

 **Cursed...or Not? (This time there will be First Person POV's :D*but not all of it*** **)**

 **NO ONE :)**

Walking into the room Sakura smiled slightly and said "Hey I'm back... Sarada could I borrow Papa for a second?"

"Umm... Yeah? Ok." Sarada replied to her mother's question and watched curiously as her mother motioned her father to come and he followed quickly and aroung the corner.

When they were out of earshot, Sakura handed the slip to Sasuke. She bit her lip and said "Sorry Sasuke _(I'm not sure if Sakura calls Sasuke "Sasuke-kun anymore since they're married now lol)_ after scanning this, it doesn't seem this'll be fun for you..."

Sasuke hissed "Can't you extract the serum out of my system?" His face contorted into a frown after reading the slip.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that this is a specially modified serum, it merges within your body in less than half an hour, so it's too late to extract it. But according to my research, it will make quite a few changes in you, but it will stop after a period of time, when your body finally merges in with it. We have no cure for it at the moment, but I have the team trying to find it right now." Sakura stated sadly, disappointed that she can't even help her own husband.

Sasuke gave out a small sigh and replied "It's fine at least I had some time to spend with Sarada, it's disappointing for the fact that I'm in this form and I can't do anything to ease her pain..."

"..." Sakura made no reply before asking "So uhm... do you want to finish your meal, Sarada's still waiting for you, I need to go back and try to find the cure, is that ok?" Sasuke nodded his head slightly and turned around to resume his 'conversation' with Sarada.

Sakura smiled sadly as she watched Sasuke shift uncomfortably in the chair, trying to adjust his wings into a more comfortable position, before leaving the house in search of the cure that will end his pain.

 **Sarada (First person POV :D FINALLY)**

I waited quietly for Papa to come back, it was strange how Mama decided to talk to him outside of the dining table. Fingering my chopsticks I sighed, Papa has been spending some time with me today, but it'll probably end after he gets another one of those long-ass missions... I hear footsteps and look up, it was Papa and he waved to Mama as she walked out of the house before shifting into a comfortable position. Wait.. why is Mama leaving again? She just came back home... Suspicious...

"Sarada are you ok?" I blinked, Papa was waving his hand in front of my face, Oh...oops I forgot, I was telling him about the time when Mama was making a cake for Boruto back when we were still in the academy, she put so much 'nutritious and healthy-good-for-you' herbs in it, when Nanadaime-sama bit into it his face turned green and he threw up in the kitchen sink.

"Oh yeah... Nanadaime-sama bit into that cake, and you should've seen his expression. It was confused and then he turned green before hurling in the sink." I finished before giggling slightly and watched Papa give me a ' _What-The-Hell-Is-Wrong-With-This-Guy_ ' look before saying

"The dobe is alway's like this, as expected..." I giggled at his comment and he gave me a small smile. It was then when I noticed his face was beaded with some sweat, he shifted slightly constantly as if something was bugging him.

"Papa are you ok...?" I asked tentatively, I knew from spending some time with him, that Papa tends to avoid personal or uncomfortable questions by lying and according to Mama and Nanadaime-sama, he was a great liar.

"It's nothing Sarada..." He said before shifting his wings slightly. I looked at him unconvinced.

"Papa can you just tell me what's wrong? I'm just trying to help." I pleaded quietly.

"Tch, it's none of your business, your not the one who's in this form." He said heatedly, before his eyes widened slightly when he saw my expression.

I knew he didn't mean it, but it stung, tears pricked my eyes even though I tried to stop them by blinking repeatedly. I stood up abruptly and tried to run to my room but was stopped when Papa caught me by my wrist, I winced slightly when his claws dug into my skin. He pulled away quickly when he saw is claws cut my skin.

"Sorry.." He looked at me guitily, this was weird, I couldn't lie, Papa usually wasn't this expressive... Maybe it might be because of him in this form...

"It's...fine" I looked away hiding my face an covering my now scratched arm. I heard Papa sigh slightly before looking at me.

"Fine I'll tell you what's the problem... If I stay in this form too long back when I was a teen it's starts straining my body, causing me to have to shift around in order to lessen the pain. It happens alot especially at my shoulder blades since you know I have wings there. The longest I've been able to be in this form is 5 hours, turns out I beat this mark by withstanding it for 8 hours now..." He finished before standing up and cleaning up the dishes since Mama wasn't home.

I piped up "Uhm... is there anything I can help with your...uhm p-problem."

"There's really nothing you can do about it, so just leave it be." He replied rubbing his shoulder slightly. That's when an idea popped up in my head and I grabbed my chair and dragged it where Papa was standing, cleaning the dishes.

 **Sasuke (HEY LOOK It's in First POV too :D)**

I slightly rubbed my shoulder blades, they were sore and it wasn't helping that my wings were heavy. Picking up the clean dishes I put them on the drying rack, that's when a pair of small hands gently massaged my shoulder, I looked behind and saw Sarada.

"What? That's the only idea I can think of to help you." She replied while smiling slightly.

We're rethinking about killing her, we'll let her live...

 _'I wouldn't let you bastards even touch her in the first place'_ I glared at the snakes that were coiling around Sarada's arm, before I forced them to retreat.

"Papa? Are you ok?" Sarada asked still massaging my shoulder blades, I took her hands off my shoulder.

"It's fine, you can stop now..."I told her adding a small smile just in case she'd get upset again. Good thing she didn't, I already hurt her once by accident and gotten her upset twice, I don't want that to happen again.

"Hey how about I train you now, since Sakura isn't home yet?" I asked her, she instantly brightened.

"Wait, let me change into my ninja outfit" She replied, happily running to her room.

Are you going to burn us? We're technically connected to you so you probably can't...  They snickered. How the hell do snakes even snicker in the first place, the snakes I know, Manda and Aoda never snickered once. Hm... Then I gave them a reply ' _If you weren't part of me I would've burned you to crisp without a second thought, bastards'_ Then I walked to the front door and brushed my, now long, hair out of my face. Tch this is going to be a pain in the ass to take care of, I wonder how Sakura took care of her hair back when we were still genin.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when Sarada tapped me on the shoulder "Papa let's go to Training Grounds 3, I'm ready now".

"Hn ok let's go" I lifted Sarada up and spread out my wings, glad that I could stretch out, and flew into the air.

 **Sarada**

Once again I was in the air again, I remembered when Papa told me being in this form took a toll on his body. I looked at my palm, when I massaged Papa's shoulder, he was right, his muscles were stiff and swollen when I first touched it.

I looked down to see that we reached Training Grounds 3, Papa swiftly landed before putting me down gently.

"Sarada, watch carefully I'm only going to show you this twice" He said, I nodded and unlocked my sharingan, he launched into a barrage of handsigns and I memorized each one. Serpent, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. " _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_ " A huge fireball was spewed out of Papa's mouth and burned a large area of land, he showed it to me once more but I had already memorized it the first time.

I tried it myself, chanting in my mind ' _Serpent, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger= Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_ ' I inhaled a large amount of air and quickly released the chakra in my mouth. What happened was a small, close to medium sized fireball. I sagged my head in disappointment but a hand reached to the top of my head. "That's fine, you did better than I did back when I first tried it."

"But when you first tried it, you were 7 not 12.." I looked down in shame. Papa probably mastered it when he was 12, and here I am only managing a small fireball. I flinched slightly when he pulled me in close and whispered "Sarada don't move... Someone's with us here, and from the looks of it, it's definitely not one of us." When I looked up I saw Papa's Sharingan turned on, when he brushed back his bangs, his legendary Rinnegan was also on.

This isn't good, I turned on my own Sharingan and prepared to face what was coming towards us...

 **Finished! With a nice cliffhanger also :P The antagonist will appear in the next chapter. I'm excited about writing this now lol XD.**

 _Sasuke:...*finishes reading* How the hell do you know it's uncomfortable in that form..._

 _White: Cause with those wings they look pretty damn uncomfortable and it looks heavy too..._

 _Sasuke: True...first time I tried flying with that(*cough* Battle at the Valley of the End*cough*) I had to jump pretty high up in the air to fly.._

 _Naruto: HA I KNEW IT! Plus it wasn't fair that you could fly *pouts*..._

 _White: Wipe that look off your face, you look like a 5 year old shoved in a man's body..._

 _Sasuke: I bet he definitely is...dobe..._

 _White: Whatever *brushes off Naruto who's screaming "HEY! you guys are evil"* R &R... Ja *salutes with two fingers*_


	5. The Dark Angel

**Back again guys, sorry to say but I enjoy writing this, yet no one reviews... I feel like people think that since I added an OC in the first Chapter, she'll be there for the last 3 chapters I wrote. Kinda disappointing no offense, so I'll fix it by writing in the A/N about her being a side character. PS The Antagonist's Hitai-Ate has a solar eclipse on it, the emblem of the Fujimori clan just saying.**

 _Sasuke: What is it now?_

 _White: You'll see, now do the disclaimer, teme._

 _Sasuke: seriously, you're gonna be like Naruto now? ...Fujimori does not own Naruto, at all, thank god_

 _White: What the Hell, if I owned it, I wouldn't ruin any of the plot line, unlike some authors *No offense* Whatever gping to the story..._

 **Cursed...Or Not?**

 **Sarada**

I turned to face the figure approaching me and Papa. It was definitely a man, I could tell by the wide shoulder blades. When he appeared, it was someone I never seen before, and his hitai-ate(1) was a familiar looking design of a solar eclipse. It had a wide, ragged slash in the middle, proving that this man had gone rogue and on his face beheld an arrogant smirk. The guy himself looked slightly lean and wore a tattered brown cloak, not much of a threat, but what really brought me to suspicion was that behind his scruffy orange colored bangs, that covered a fourth of his face, and managing to cover only his right eye, was a kind of strange chakra.

"So this is the Uchiha Sasuke and...oh, is that your daughter...?" The man said with an air of smugness that surrounded him. He walked towards us and I felt Papa shield me slightly with his wing, it should've felt cold and uncomfortable, but for some reason the body extension felt warm and protective.

"What do you want?" Papa said emotionlessly, the response he received sent shudders through my body.

The man cackled quite insanely, mind you and then said "I see that the serum has already taken effect..." he chuckled darkly "You're the perfect test subject for my final work of art and this "Curse Mark" you call isn't just that, prepare to face the horrors of it right next to your own daughter." He laughed again.

Papa flinched slightly at his words, that was strange he almost never did that in front of his enemies. "Who are you?" He asked to the insane man.

The guy smirked, ' _Oh no he didn't just steal the Uchiha's trademark smirk, that smirk looks horrible on him!'_ My inner conscience cried out, then the guy said "You might have heard someone related to me, but that someone is a disgrace to our clan... My name is Fujimori Rikuu." He finished with a smug grin on his face.

SHANNARO! How the hell is this guy related to White baa-san and didn't she tell me her clan was murdered years ago by it's own member... oh hell no was it this guy who murdered the clan?! And White baa-san is not a disgrace, the bastard himself is the disgrace of the clan!

Papa's eyes flickered with recognization "So...you're related to Fujimori White... I suspect you were the one who massacred the clan?"

Rikuu cackled "Why yes I did, my oh-so-powerful family had no idea what was coming for them, that little twerp was lucky that her mother managed to escape me and bring her along. Enough of the talk, let me explain to you how the serum triggers." He looked at me when I muttered "This guy is totally insane..."

"The serum take effect when you're enveloped with negative emotion, and not just any negative emotion. It's only triggered when you experience anger, sorrow, pain or rage, not some kind of puny emotion like annoyance... I see you already went through the first step," Rikuu gestured to the snakes that were hissing at him "Now I'll show you the second step."

Rikuu consumed a small purple pill before lifting up his bangs, laughing maniacally as my eyes widened. His right eye looked kind of like Uchiha Shin's eye (The Original Uchiha Shin, not the clones), it's pupils were dilated until it was merely a small dot and his eye was bloodshot. I saw a surge of the strange chakra appear when he swallowed the pill and before I knew it I was in his grasp away from Papa... It took me a second to react in shock, this guy... he just managed to escape from Papa's Rinnegan and capture me... What. The. HELL!?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a dirty kunai was shoved under my chin, I winced as it dug into my skin and blood started dripping from the shallow cut. Then I realized what Rikuu meant, he wanted to anger Papa and let him transform in front of me. I experienced it once, but I was far away from him, not this close!  
"Papa DON'T! I'm fine... Don't worry about m-" I was cut off when the kunai dug even deeper into my throat, I tried to restrain a gasp of pain but it still escaped my mouth.

"I don't think so, gaki..." Rikuu chuckled harshly and said "What are you gonna do now Uchiha? Watch me kill your daughter in front of your eyes?" I shook my head trying to tell Papa not to attack but it was too late. His whole body was shaking from anger, I guess Rikuu went too far and broke down Papa's emotionless barriers. Papa glared at Rikuu with murderous intent and moved with inhuman speed that even my immature Sharingan couldn't keep up. I flew out of Rikuu's grasp when Papa tackled him. I closed my eyes expecting a harsh impact, instead I landed on something soft.

When I opened my eyes I saw Papa's wing enclosing on me, almost like a hand catching a ball.

"Sarada are you ok?" He asked softly. "Yeah...I'm fine Papa..." I replied back. Then I saw something flicker through Papa's eyes before he collapsed. I watched with wide eyes as Rikuu started laughing insanely in the background, like last time Papa was gripping his neck again...Was the serum injected there? Then I heard a sickening crunch as Papa's wings stretched out involuntarily and started forming into something I couldn't put my finger on.

Then I realized, back in the Academy, Shino-sensei taught us the skeletal structure of a hawk, so when we start using messenger hawks, we'll know if it's injured or not. I thought it was pointless but now looking at how Papa's wings painfully formed into the structure of a bird's wing, I knew that I was lucky to learn it. His wings didn't exactly look like a hawk's wing but when it started sprouting sleek raven and dark navy feathers, I realized it was supposed to be an oversized version of a crow's wing.

I broke out of my thoughts when I heard a strangled cry of pain, I looked at Papa as he curled up slightly, in pain, his hair was sticking to his face from the sweat dripping off and his breathing ragged. He stretched out his now feathered wings before shakily standing up, I flinched a little as I heard cracking sounds when Papa flexed out his wings. He fell to his knees again, coughing violently before I noticed crimson droplets, trickling from the corner of his mouth and dripping onto the ground.

Suddenly my vision turned red in anger as I glared at the now smirking Rikuu, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FATHER" I charged towards him with newly found power, my vision seemed sharper and every move he made was seen clearly, before he could even react my fist slammed into his gut, the impact caused him to fly back 20 feet away. I ran towards him, but before I could, he disappeared and the only trace that proved that he was there was an echo of laughing.

I turned back to Papa, sweat dripped off of his face and he was still on his knees. "PAPA! Are you ok?" I quickly ran towards him, tears pricking my eyes as I put a hand on his shoulder. This time I don't think he's able to regain his composure and bring us back. He panted and inhaled sharply before gritting his teeth and bent down even further.

"Sarada...don't worry about me...I'm fine..." he managed to say. NO WAY IN HELL was he ok, this is why sometimes I hated the Uchiha pride even though I'm an Uchiha myself, for Kami's sake he was coughing out blood and telling me he was ok, sometimes I can't help but think how much of a hypocrite Papa is...

 **Sasuke**

The pain I experienced right now was unbearable, the pain I faced a while ago was nothing compared to this. I felt my wings stretch out before, something inside of me jolted, I clenched my teeth together so hard that it felt like they were cracking from pressure. I tried to hide my cry of pain from what was happening to me right now, but I failed which ensued me to cry out a strangled gasp.

I felt my wings cracking as they moulded into something else, the bones shifted and crunched as they morphed into the skeletal frame of a bird's wing. Sharp stings covered my body as feathers, colors ranging from onyx to a dark purple, pushed out. I squeezed my eye shut as I curled up in pain, but I forced myself to stand up, my vision was blurry, almost like when I overused the Mangekyou. Then pain coursed through me causing me to fall over before I choked out and blood dripped out from my mouth.

I heard a loud _BAM!_ before looking up, just in time to see Sarada hitting Rikuu, causing him to fly backwards. I cursed inwardly when I saw his chakra wink out and move to a location miles away from Konoha. I felt a gentle hand touch my shoulder before something in my spine jolted, and I grit my teeth and bent down even lower to soothe the pain. I tried to tell her that I was fine but everything came out choppy and slightly slurred at the edge. When I looked up I saw her eyes glimmering with worry, she reminded me of Sakura in so many different ways. Then my eyes widened her Sharingan... they were fully matured now, all three tomoe shining in her crimson eyes.

"Ngh... Sarada... your eyes..." I managed to say before curling up in a fetal position trying to soothe the pain coursing through my body. She looked at me, her face full of puzzlement before saying

"My eyes? What happened to my eyes, all I remember is everything becoming clearly seen and I could see Rikuu's every move-" she stopped before realizing. "My Sharingan fully matured hasn't it." She answered quietly.

"Aa..."

"Papa how're we going to get home then... I can't carry you back and you can barely stand up..." she sighed before sitting down her palms behind her back, supporting her body. I then remembered, leaving Konoha for so many years I hadn't caught up with it's many technological advancements, but I remembered they created a cell phone, it made things easier to communicate with others.

"Sarada, do you have your cellphone with you..." She widened her eyes, before muttering curses under her breath. "Well? Do you have it?" She facepalmed before saying "I should've thought of that in the first place, thank Kami I brought it.." She pulled it out before calling Sakura. I closed my eyes and laid down on the grassy ground.

I heard pieces of they're conversation, but it didn't matter, the pain was blocking up my thoughts, making everything blurry. "MAMA!...told you...come here...SHANNARO!...Papa...trouble...Bye.." she closed her phone before putting it in her pouch.

"Papa...Mama said she'll be coming right back with some other ninjas." She told me, I muttered a small thanks before I stood up. I folded back my now crow-like wings, noting how it was like a Tenshi's(2) wings, except it was dark like a demon's. Sarada sighed quietly before standing up also helping me support my now rebellious body from collapsing in exhaustion... This is going to be a pain in the ass...

 **(1) Hitai-Ate- I think most Naruto fans would know this, but just in case, the hitai-ate is the forehead protector almost everyone wears.**

 **(2) Tenshi-Angel**

 **This one was a pretty long one, but I enjoyed writing it. Click the Review button and you get virtual ramen :D I love miso ramen...**

 _Sasuke: You had to make me turn into something more monstrous, you had to..._

 _Naruto: HEY! What did I miss :D :D  
White: Shut Up...R&R People :D  
Naruto: You're evil *anime tears coming*_

 _White: *smacks him upside on the head* The chapter's over retard... JA!_


	6. Recovery and Rejoining

**Yeah... hehe sorry for not updating sooner, but I was focused on my new fic "Waiting for You", that was my first AU fic so I tried to put more romance in that one, so it doesn't have much of the family thing like this story.**

 _Naruto: You ditched us in 'Waiting for You' Why?!  
_

 _White: Cuz I really didn't want to type it all down..._

 _Sasuke: Hn_

 _Sarada: White baa-chan does not own Naruto~_

 _White:...I'm not even gonna say it..._

 **Cursed...or Not?**

 **No One :)**

Sasuke and Sarada slowly made progress, past the iron bar gates of Konoha Trainig Grounds 3. "Tch, Sorry." Sasuke muttered a quiet apology to his daughter, as she struggled to keep both of them standing. Thank kami, it was then when Sakura and Shizune appeared. Sarada sighed in relief, as the two women helped support Sasuke.

He felt his wings droop slightly as he surrendered to the exhaustion, he heard Sakura asking "Sasuke, what happened?" Nice question, because he really wasn't in the mood to talk, luckily Sarada filled in on what happened and Sasuke merely continued to walk, cursing himself for being so weak now.

Finally they reached Konoha Hospital and they had to force Sasuke to get checked up on, he fought back viciously and refused to be checked up by some random medical nin. Sakura gave up and said "Ok fine, Shizune can you tell Tsunade-sama to push back one of the minor checkups to a later time, unfortunately, Sasuke here needs _Special treatment,_ Sarada, come over here and help!" Sakura told Shizune while her left eyebrow twitched in frustration. Of course she would gladly help her own husband, but her schedule was even tighter after a large group of Konoha Chuunin was brought to the hospital after being ambushed by rogues.

Sarada hurried into her father's room and saw Sasuke awkwardly sitting on one of the hard hospital beds, he was changed into a hospital gown, many of his minor wounds already treated and a few of the more severe wounds were wrapped up in bandages. She checked the clipboard on the small wooden drawer next to her father's bed.

 **Patient: Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Ninja Registration: 012606**

 **/ Wounds Treated**

 **N/A Stitches**

 **_ Check Up**

 **_ Temperature**

 **_ X-Ray**

 **N/A Recent Surgery**

 **Other:_**

 **1 Day(s) Checked In**

 **Doctor Assigned: Haruno/Uchiha Sakura**

 **Assistant: Uchiha Sarada (In-Training)**

She read over the notes and scribbled down some other information needed, she technically didn't really want to be a medical ninja, but of course trying to follow her parent's footsteps and also for the benefit of "Team Konohamaru" Sarada decided to train under her mother's guidance. "Sarada..." Sasuke's voice broke Sarada out of her thoughts.

"Hai, Papa?" she asked, "Hn...Could you tell Sakura to hurry, I don't have all day." Sasuke said. He seemed to try to say something else but decided to tell Sarada to hurry up with the check up.

"E-eh, H-hai, Papa." She said before scurrying out the door. Sasuke sighed deeply at looked at the IV that was taped at his arm. According to Sakura, he didn't lose too much blood from the internal bleeding, but he would still have to have a blood transfusion. He rubbed his temples, before hearing the door open, he looked up and it was Sakura and Sarada coming in.

Sakura shut the door and quickly started the procedure, she held a thermometer in her hand and inserted it in Sasuke's mouth before checking it. "Sarada, your father's temperature is 35 degrees (Random A/N: Remember this is in Japan, so they don't use Fahrenheit, instead they use Celsius.), so he's ok." Then she ordered Sasuke to lay down before starting the X-ray.

Sasuke laid down uncomfortably as he was quickly scanned, he heard Sakura and Sarada's voices bounce around, as the procedure continued.

"No broken bones."

"Hai, Mama."

"He doesn't need stitches."

"Wakatta."

"No need for surgery."  
"Hai."

"Write down that he bones in his wings are hollow."

"Un! I got it."

Finally, they got to the part where Sasuke hated the most. "Sasuke could you take off your hospital gown now?" Sakura ordered, Sarada looked away, suddenly remembering a certain scene she had accidently walked into, she turned pink.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in reply, before reluctantly pulling off his hospital gown. Although trained and had years of experience, Sakura couldn't help but blush a little after seeing Sasuke's well toned body. She slowly walked forward and put her stethoscope where his lungs were located, "Sasuke, could you breath in and out for me."

Sasuke sighed, before inhaling and exhaling like Sakura had told him to. "Sarada, could you also jot down that Sasuke's lungs can hold more capacity now." She hummed a little in thought. "It might be because of the modification drugs or because of the changes that allow him to fly." She then checked his heartbeat and the functioning of his joints.

Everything seemed fine, so he was ordered to stay in the hospital for only another day, just in case something was wrong, although Sakura doubted that. Unfortunately, Sasuke hated the hospital and he was released earlier, the first thing he did was fly off, leaving a very pissed off Sakura and a sweatdropping Sarada.

 **Sarada**

I watched Papa fly off towards the gates of Konoha, Mama sighed and said "Could you follow Papa and inform me what he's going to do now, he's not fully healed and we have no idea what's going to happen to him if he goes under another transformation." She handed me a wireless radio and we both hooked it onto our ears.

I activated my newly matured Sharingan and followed Papa's chakra signatured. Along the way, I heard mutters of gossip, " _Did you see that thing flying over us?!" "Yeah, from what I heard, that was Uchiha Sasuke." "Wow, I guess he's still the monster he was before." "I know, such a shame he married Haruno-san and had that daughter of their's"_

I clenched my teeth and sped up my pace, as I slowly advanced towards Papa, he suddenly disappeared. A large pair of arms caught me, "What are you doing, Sarada?"

Oh great, I was caught, let's just keep it straightforward Sarada. "Mama told me to follow you, she's worried." I gave him a half-lie. Papa looked at me unconvinced. "Sakura would never allow you to do something like that, just because she's worried about me. She would come herself personally."

Well looks like there's no way around but to tell the truth, damn it. I sighed "Fine... She told me to follow you because she wants to know where, you're going and you're not fully healed yet. Better?" I told Papa, he merely sighed before unfurling his wings and took me into an abrupt embrace, before flying off in the air.

"I went to check up on Boruto, the dobe's gaki has been bickering for me to help him train. Apparently, the dobe's found some time to help him, so we're meeting him in Training Grounds 2." I sighed, Mitsuki was definitely going to be there, so I guess it would be a Team Konohamaru meeting then.

 **Naruto (3rd Person POV)** _Naruto: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M HERE! *gets smacked in the head by Sakura*_

(A/N: So I watched Boruto: Naruto the Movie, it turns out Boruto and Naruto has a better relationship now, but I started writing this before I watched it, so there will be some bickering over father and son though, but I will try to adjust it to the movie standards.)

Naruto watched as Boruto created slightly bigger Rasengan and launch it in the air. It disappeared before reappearing and then blowing the trunk of the aimed tree into pieces. Looks like White had taught him to create a bigger Rasengan using more chakra.

He sensed a familiar yet slightly different chakra approach, when he looked up his eyes widened slighty. "OI Sasuke, what the hell happened to you." he yelled to Sasuke as he landed and furled up his wings. "Hn, none of your business... usuratonkachi." Sasuke muttered.

Sarada jumped to the ground before high fiving Boruto, "Hey Boruto, where's Mitsuki?" she asked. "Eh, he said he'll be coming soon." Boruto said.

Speak of the devil, the pale skinned boy was leaping through the trees before landing gracefully onto the hard ground. He stretched out both arms and fist bumped his two team mates.

Naruto smiled slightly, Team Konohamaru reminded him so much of Team 7. "They're so much like our old team, huh?" Naruto said aloud.

"Aa..." Sasuke agreed, he watched as the three genin bickered over the new game that just came out and what character was the most powerful. "I told you, Gamakichi is more powerful than Manda!" Boruto said. "No way, Katsuyu is way more powerful than both." Sarada countered back. "I think Manda is better, since his Attack stats are better than both Gamakichi and Katsuyu." Mitsuki said calmly.

"Is it me or did the game creators name the characters after the summons?" Naruto said to Sasuke. "Aa, I think so, seems familiar, but they're ninjas, not summons according to Sarada." Sasuke replied to Naruto, before standing up. "Oi, are you kids all just gonna stand there and fight over a stupid game or are you going to start training." Naruto yelled, grinning at Sasuke.

"H-Hai Nanadaime-sama/Tou-chan" The threesome said, immediately straightening themselves and preparing to start training.

'This is gonna be fun,' Naruto thought happily. **Oh really? Your brat seems pretty pumped up, let's hope he won't start complaining over what's hard or not.** 'Are you kidding me, he got over that already, he's gonna train even harder now. After all I heard he wants to be like Sasuke-teme.' Naruto snickered a little, earning a strange look from Sasuke, before he turned his head a little and yelled "YOSH! Let's get started!"

* * *

 **Yep now that, that's done, I need to get on with my own school work. Geez learning things that are a year ahead of you is hard...**

 _White: R &R guys, thanks..._

 _Naruto: YEAH! Wait...what?_

 _Boruto: Dad were you always this clueless?_

 _Sasuke: *emotionlessly* Yes he was, in fact he was as dense as a rock, back when we're in Genin._

 _Boruto: HAHAHAHHAA *Naruto: HEY! THAT'S SOOO NOT TRUE*_

 _Sarada: *looks for White* Huh? White baa-san is gone... Oh well, R &R then, Ja ne! _


	7. Mistakes in Life

**Hey guys I'm back again, just saying I'm probably going to start a fantasy/Semi AU soon. Ps I'm probably going to update on Fridays or the weekends now, sorry hehehe.**

 _Mitsuki: *calmly* White obaa-san does not own Naruto._

 _Boruto/Sarada: Hey, Mitsuki, you got invited too!_

 _Sasuke: Hn_

 _White: Ok, let's talk later, now back to the story_

* * *

 **No One**

Sasuke stretched out his wings slightly, before he pulled out two shurikens and flicked his wrist. The shurikens spun through the air before one bounced off another, ricocheting right into a bulls-eye. "That's not fair! Shurikenjutsu is Sarada's specialty, not mine's!" (A/N: Anyone who watched Boruto: Naruto the movie, seem familiar? ;D)

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, before forming his hand into a single hand sign, "As I explained before you battled Momoshiki, it doesn't matter if it's your specialty or not. You just need to practice." When he finished his sentence a line of shadow clones appeared.

"Like I said, try again Boruto." Sasuke said monotonously, his clones poofing away. Sarada snickered slightly at Boruto's failure, before focusing her eyes at the cracked boulder. This time Naruto dragged it to the field, in order to help her, at the moment he was explaining to Mitsuki how Rasenshuriken worked.

She focused as much chakra she had into her fist, and charged at the boulder. The moment her fist connected to the boulder, she released all the chakra into the boulder. It shuddered and cracked before exploding to huge shards, the force blowing the shards all over the field.

"YATA! I finally did it!" Sarada yelled happily, jumping around. "Nice job Sarada." Mitsuki congratulated her, while Boruto high-fived her.

Sasuke smiled slightly, just a ghost of a smile, but Sarada saw it and she grinned widely at him and jumped onto him, hugging him tightly. She let go of him, not noticing that his facial expression was slightly flustered. "Thank you for helping me Papa." She said.

"How did I ever help you?" Sasuke asked her, composing himself.

"Well, Rikuu got me pissed, because he hurt you... and well I guess that helped me break the boulder..." She said realizing how awkward it was now.

Sasuke nodded slightly before giving her a look of approval and he continued to train Boruto on Shurikenjutsu. Sarada looked down, slightly disappointed that she couldn't even get her father's full attention, she walked off and exited the training grounds, no one noticing her except Sasuke himself.

She quickly burst into a sprint and ran towards the village, hoping no one saw the lone tear that trickled down her face.

* * *

 **Sasuke**

I watched Sarada run out of the training grounds, and my Rinnegan caught a shimmering droplet land onto the ground. I was too harsh on her. Unlike Boruto, she had told me that she had been training for over 4 hours each day trying to perfect the move. Yet when she finally did, I only gave her a nod of approval.

I remembered when chichioya **(1)** used to train me, he would only nod in approval when I managed to achieve a new skill. It was only a small nod and unlike a congratulatory hug or something extravagant (like most parents would do to their children), but it was something that made me feel, acknowledged.

This was different, although I spent very little time with my father, Sarada can't even remember me until now. From what Boruto said, during the Chuunin Exams, she had said that she had doubted that I would even come watch her, so there was no use in ever thinking about it. Being so far apart from her, for the sake of the village was hard, I knew that. Itachi after all, had faced the same thing, losing his respect and ending up dying as a shinobi that was treated like dirt.

"Oi, Sasuke-ochan, did you see where Sarada went?" Boruto piped up, knocking me out of my thoughts. I scanned the surroundings with my Sharingan, finding Sarada's chakra edging towards Training Grounds 3.

"She went towards Training Grounds 3, tell Naruto that I'm going off to find her." I told Boruto emotionlessly, before I unfurled my newly feathered wings and leapt into the air to find her.

Flying in these new wings was a lot easier, they were light and the feathers helped me guide myself through the cool evening air. I refocused my glance at Sarada's chakra, which had abruptly stopped. Scanning her surroundings I found no other chakra signatures around her, so I swooped down to land.

Her head shot up and watched me with hurt filled eyes, before she stood up suddenly and sprinted off, my Sharingan swirled into the Mangekyou Sharingan, before I, once again, flew into the air, pumping chakra into my wings so I could speed up.

She seemed to notice this and activated her newly matured Sharingan, at the same time making her chakra filled leaps land at an even farther rate. She was obviously trying to avoid me, but there was no escape. Nothing can escape my Rinnegan and Mangekyou Sharingan, the only person who did was the bastard, Fujimori Rikuu.

I dived down, using the aid of gravity to speed up my pace, effectively outspeeding Sarada's sprint. I caught her into my arms, she struggled and tried to get down, but I locked her crimson gaze onto my own mismatched eyes.

"W-why are you trying to stop me?" She asked, hurt and a tinge of fury laced in her voice,"I just needed some time alone, go back to train Boruto, I don't need any help!" Her voice changed from hurt to fury entirely.

She glared at me angrily, "Why? Why did you try to find me? After all these years, leaving Mama to take care of me, so you could go on that stupid long ass mission, why did even care about finding me, when I just needed to be alone for just 5 freaking minutes!" She pulled out of my grasp and ran off even farther, out of the Konoha boundaries and into the true wilderness of the Fire country.

This wasn't like her, she was angry when Suigetsu accidently told her Karin was her mother (even though she wasn't, Sakura's her true mother), but when we returned home, she was happy that I came back. Now she's running away from me... I'm not fit to be her father, as much as I wanted to revive the Uchiha clan.

She deserves true parental love, something that I had lost years ago, yet I still left a gap in her heart from being on the mission. I forced myself to follow her again, if she's going to go out by herself when the sun was setting, she's going to get lost, Sharingan or not.

I prepared to follow her again, since she was slowly disappearing from my line of sight, when something coursed through my body, directly coming from the curse mark and I was forced onto my knees once again.

What was happening to me...

* * *

 **Sarada**

I stopped quickly when I saw a strange chakra course through Papa's chakra system, I was about 15 meters away from him, far enough not to see his actual figure, but judging from what I saw with my Sharingan, he was on his knees again.

This was strange, Mama told me that his next transformation was most likely going to happen a few weeks later, but not in a span of two days. Then I realized my sudden outburst on Papa, might've hurt him, no matter how it looks like he doesn't care.

The voice of Rikuu traveled through my mind 'The serum takes effect when you're enveloped with negative emotion, and not just any negative emotion. It's only triggered when you experience anger, sorrow, pain or rage'

Crap, that must've triggered his curse mark. 'No no no no no no no, this was not happening again.' I thought frantically as I ran back towards Papa's figure. When I finally saw him, I saw the snakes that once used to glare at me, curl up as their scales flared out into a new pattern (A/N: Kind of like the Eight headed Serpent that emerged from Sasuke, during his fight with Itachi.)

'Shimatta(2), I'm too late,' I thought, watching Papa grip his neck and clench his teeth. This was bad...really, really bad...

* * *

 **Heh, small cliffhanger. Anyways, sorry about the late update, I kinda forgot all of a sudden to update even though I finished the chapter.**

 **Chichioya- a way of saying father, instead of tou-san/otou-san (for older people talking to their father)**

 **Shimatta- Shit (more or less in that way) or Oh no!**

 _Sasuke: *monotonously* What now..._

 _Sarada: Er...I'm not sure..._

 _White: Anyways...R &R guys, I need some more feedback, or I might stop this series -, don't make me seriously. JA!_


	8. Fighting Back

**Nothing... Lol, but just saying this chapter might be slightly dramatic because I was listening to AOT openings XD I have this thing for AOT Jr. High right now, since the original series has the next season coming soon... I think lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Cha!**

 _Sasuke: Oh, something new..._

 _Sarada:... Ehm, White baa-san's not here._

 _Naruto: *jumps out* Onto the story!_

* * *

 **No one...**

Sarada quickly ran towards Sasuke as he began to violently cough out blood. His snakes began to coil around him tightly, choking him in the process.

"PAPA!" she screamed and ran even faster towards Sasuke. She stopped when her father yelled "Don't, stay away...from me..." and dark chakra swirled around him blasting Sarada into a tree. Spots danced in her eyes as she watched in horror as Sasuke gripped his neck and yelled in pain, the dark purple chakra swirling even more violently.

The wireless radio on Sarada's neck crackled to life as Sakura said, "Sarada, we're catching huge amounts of dark chakra at where you're standing, what's happening?!" Sarada backed away quickly and responded, "I accidentally yelled at Papa and his curse mark seemed to have began to affect him. I thought you said the next transformation would happen weeks later." Moving back even more as another blast of chakra came hurtling towards her, she heard a strangled cry of pain mingle into the howls of the wind.

"WHAT?! Sarada, you better move back even more, the next predicted transformation, according to the lab, is going to be violent especially because it's triggered by Yakushi Kabuto's DNA and chakra! Move back quickly!" Sakura said urgently to Sarada.

Sarada sprinted off even farther, and thought ' _Yakushi Kabuto?! Isn't he the head of the orphanage who started the 4th Great Shinobi War, and is known for_ _his Sage Mode and helping to revive Papa from death?!_ ' Then it hit her, the powerful sage chakra was to make the next transformation painful and violent.

Sweat dripped off her chin and she ran even farther, "Mama what do I do?!" She yelled into her wireless radio as she sped up her pace. "Sarada, we don't know but try to stay close enough not to be harmed and check what's happening to your Papa. Inform us as quickly as it's over!" Sarada made a sharp U-turn and sped back to where the dark chakra was still swirling violently, luckily her Sharingan was on and she could see the changes happening to her father.

She instantly regretted in yelling at her father and grit her teeth as she ran even closer, dangerously close that the chakra began to slice into her skin and blood dripped onto the ground. Persevering throughout the way, she still ran as the cuts in her skin began to deepen and her wireless radio was sliced off and blown off into the distance. Reaching to the middle of the chakra storm, she gasped, Sasuke was keeled onto the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him and he was gasping for breath.

His appearance had changed again, four horns were on top of his head, two on each side (A/N: Like Kabuto's remember?) and his eyes were accentuated with purple markings, the side of his face that was usually covered by his bangs had a strange scale like pattern and blood trickled out of his mouth as he coughed out even more.

* * *

 **Sarada**

Blood trickled out of my cuts but I ignored the stinging pain, because the scene in front of me was even worse. Papa was coughing out more blood than I've ever seen and he seemed to have undergone the transformation completely although the chakra continued to swirl like a dark hurricane.

"Papa! Gomenesai! I'm sorry, please... forgive me!" I cried out, tears trickling out of my eyes. I made no move to hide them, because I was ashamed for causing all this pain to Papa. If only I didn't yell at him...

Papa took ragged breaths and clutched at his neck even harder as he lost control of his snakes again, he wasn't looking at me and his unfocused eyes were slightly wild. Why? Why had I yelled at him, he was only doing this for the best of me and even if I didn't get his full attention it was better than nothing.

"PAPA! ONEGAI, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" I screamed out against the howling wind rushing even closer to him, there was no stopping, it was now or never. I jumped onto him embracing him, ignoring the choking grasp the snakes were holding me into now. "Please, please... just come back...for Mama, for everyone who trusts you Papa... I _trust_ you.." I murmured into his chest, the choking grasp was almost unbearable and I was losing conscience, but everything didn't matter anymore, I _had_ to do this even if I died in the process.

Papa's mismatched eyes locked into my dull ones, the wild look was gone and determination replaced it, as he managed to control the wild chakra and force his snakes back into their normal places. "Sarada..." He said quietly.

"Thank you Papa... for coming back to me... and Mama..." I managed to say before everything went black.

All I heard was the soft cries of someone calling my name as my consciousness floated into the eternal black hole...

* * *

 **Sakura**

The moment my connection broke off with Sarada's everything went into chaos, I rushed out the lab with Shizune and I told one of the nurses to inform Naruto about the situation quickly and Shizune and I quickly ran to where Sarada's location was recently pinpointed at.

Pumping chakra into my legs, I rushed off even faster. ' _Sarada... Sasuke-kun, wait for me I'm almost there..._ ' I thought urgently. I sensed the dark chakra that was found near Sarada close, in Konoha Training Grounds 3. "Sakura, do you sense it?" Shizune asked me.

"Un, I have a feeling it might be Sasuke-kun." I replied, suddenly another chakra appeared near us. It was Naruto and Boruto, both were rushing close to us.

Suddenly the dark chakra was suppressed but a large concentration still remained there, as we closed in to Konoha Training Grounds 3, I saw Sarada and Sasuke collapsed on the ground.

I was too late...

Quickly I ran towards my two family members, I saw that Sarada was covered in deep cuts and a bruise forming on her neck. Sasuke-kun was barely conscious but he was in even worse condition. Blood pooled around him and trickled down his lips, he had more bruises covering him and the grass around him withered as the dark chakra swirled lazily around him, his appearance changed slightly, almost like Kabuto's during the Fourth Great Shinobi War. When I brushed back his bangs, the skin around that side of his face was edged with scales and his breathing was ragged. I checked his pulse and it seemed to be at an irregular pace, suddenly I remembered the spot he was clutching earlier and I checked it. The skin around it seemed to be covered in cuts, most likely from Sasuke's claws digging into it, the mark itself seemed to have burned his skin raw and it colored one spot of his neck a dark purple.

Naruto and Boruto soon joined us and Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the scene. "What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Seems like the mark was triggered from Sarada's outburst on Sasuke-kun had caused him to face serious injuries on his body," I explained "We have to bring them to the hospital quickly, or it's going to be too late."

Naruto nodded grimly as Boruto and Shizune helped carry Sarada and me and him carried Sasuke-kun. We quickly hurried back into the hospital, Sasuke-kun was put into the ER under critical condition from all the sage chakra he was barely suppressing. Sarada was also put into another room, to get stitches and other treatments for her cuts and she had to be inspected if her throat was seriously damaged from the choke hold she was withstanding against.

 _Hours later..._

I wiped my brow as I finished the treatment on Sasuke and Sarada, it was exhausting but completely worth it. Both Uchihas were wheeled into the same room and I put a small vase of flowers on the table that separated father and daughter. I had to White and Hinata, help me with the treatment and thankfully because of their help the surgery was successful.

I glanced sorrowfully at Sasuke-kun and Sarada. Both of them had an oxygen mask on but Sasuke had many wires and IV's attached to him, while Sarada just needed a blood transfusion to keep herself stable.

I slowly walked out the room and prepared to help another one of the injured ninjas from the rogue ninja attack.

* * *

 **Sarada**

I heard a steady beeping noise outside of the dark hole of unconsciousness, I slowly regained my consciousness and opened my heavy eyelids. I was in a hospital bed and a single IV attached to my left arm, I winced as I sat up, pulling off the oxygen mask and taking in a deep breath of real air. I looked to my right and gasped softly.

Papa was sleeping on the bed next to me, a stream of sunlight shining on him from the open window next to him. He had wires and all kinds of machines attached to him, and he didn't look like he was sleeping peacefully. His face was contorted into something of a frown, and his teeth was clenched, like he was trying to suppress something.

Activating my Sharingan, I saw that the thing he was trying to unconsciously suppress was a huge amount of sage chakra. His breathing wasn't ragged anymore but judging from the heartbeat monitor his pulse was still slightly irregular. I stood up and walked over to him, the memory of him trying to stop hurting me brought tears to my eyes. It was my fault that he was like this, I closed my eyes and was about to walk back when I heard Papa softly murmur, "Sarada...Sakura...sumi...masen..." I blinked and stiffened slightly, immediately guilt overwhelmed me. I hiccupped slightly as tears trickled down my face, I was weak...ninjas shouldn't show emotion... and I probably already cried over 3 times in less than a week. Plus I had hurt the person that I had loved most, besides Mama, which meant I broke rules from the Rules of The Ninja Guidebook.

I was useless...weak...hurtful...but most of all guilty...

Could this week get any worse, I think it will...

* * *

 **There we go, crazy drama :P don't judge but listening to all those AOT openings and endings really fueled my imagination XD**

 _Sasuke:...no words can explain how stupid this is..._

 _Sarada: *sniff* I am weak..._

 _Sasuke: No your not, don't judge yourself over this stupid book._

 _Boruto: *ignoring the lovely Father-Daughter conversation in the background* R &R People! Dattebasa! Ja NE!_


	9. Recovery II

**Back again, sorry about the dramatic chapter before, I was just kinda inspired... Ehehe... Well binge watching Attack On Titan is unhealthy...now I'm just rambling... On to the story! Ps this is going to be all in Sarada's point of view ^^**

 _Sarada: Are you going to ditch us over Attack On Titan?_

 _White: N-no... I was bored of waiting for the next episode of Naruto to come out so I decided to watch AOT instead..._

 _Sasuke: I hear uncertainty in your voice..._

 _White: Shut up! Anyways, Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or AOT or any anime of the sort..._

 _Boruto: Onto the story!_

* * *

 ** _Sarada_**

I laid on the hard hospital bed, listening to the unsteady beeps of the heartbeat monitor. Papa still hasn't regained a steady pulse yet, and once in a while he would take harsh breaths and shift slightly.

He had a few stitches and more than a few bruises, while his arm was poked with needles of all sizes. I winced at the thought of having that many needles in your arm... It was my fault entirely that he was like this.

I heard slight shifting noises besides me and I sat up. Papa had opened his eyes and seemed to try to sit up. He took a sharp breath as he tried to lean forward and was forced back to lay down.

"Papa, are you ok?" I asked worriedly, getting ready to stand up and help him.

"Iie... ngh... I'm...ok." He managed to mutter out, before carefully turning around, trying not to get the needles in his arm to move. He moved his hand to press one of the buttons on the bed, so that it would shift him up to a sitting position, without him moving himself.

Once in the position, he took off his oxygen mask and took a deep ragged breath. He clenched his teeth and using my Sharingan, he was once again, trying to suppress the sage chakra.

The purple markings on his eyes, seemed to be inching slowly down his neck and towards his shoulder blades. The scaled part of his face also seemed to slowly expand, instead of just edging the side of Papa's face, it was now near his cheekbones.

According from one of the books I read, this was sage mode. There were two ways to achieve it. Using Orochimaru's curse mark (although it would turn the user into a monstrous demon...err...like Papa and the user also isn't fully into sage mode, just using senjutsu chakra), or going to Ryuuchi caves and getting forcefully bitten by the White Snake Sage, allowing the person to successfully enter sage mode although there is a small chance of survival, and finally going to Mount Myoboku, like Nanadaime-sama, and training with the toads.

All of these ways of achieving sage mode were dangerous and had little chance of survival, the supposedly safest way was to train with the toads on Mount Myoboku, although it's extremely hard and you had a high risk of turning into a stone toad yourself.

Anyways, I looked at Papa sorrowfully, as he took another sharp breath and gripped his neck, that was when I noticed that Mama had implanted a new arm on his severed limb, after the surgery.

Using one clawed hand and one bandaged hand, Papa clutched the base of his neck and the machines went overdrive. His pulse was irregular and extremely unsteady now, and the sage chakra was pulsing around him like a purple cloak.

Mama and a few other doctors and nurses rushed into the room.

"Sasuke-kun, try to suppress it, we're going to have to use a special suppressing drug if you can't and it's pain inducing once in your system." Mama said seriously to Papa.

"I'm trying to...kuso..." He squeezed his eyes shut as the scales on his face inched even closer towards his eyes. The chakra he was suppressing was now swirling wildly around the room, he coughed out blood again as he struggled to keep the large amount of chakra in place.

"Sasuke-kun, we're going to have to use it, I'm sorry..." Mama said, as she took one of his clenched fists and pushed a needle into one of his veins. The moment the liquid entered Papa's system, the chakra was slowly suppressed, at a very agonizingly slow rate. Papa screamed in pain as he curled up, the machines already going overdrive, started beeping frantically.

The doctors only stood there, watching him pitifully as he let out another cry of pain.

"Mama, what are you doing just standing there?! Can't you see Papa needs help?" I said angrily.

"There's nothing we can do but wait for it to be over, morphine or any sort of pain relieving drug will slow down the process, it hurts to see your father like this, but I can't do anything about it." Mama said, looking at Papa guiltily.

The doctors soon filed out, leaving only me and Mama in the room, Papa was gritting his teeth, trying to hold in the yells of pain, as sweat beaded his forehead and his long, pale blue hair stuck to his face.

"Sarada, I need to separate you and Papa, ok?" Mama said, as she wheeled in a long pole with a curtain draped on it, and she put it between me and Papa, before she took a chair and disappeared behind the curtains.

I closed my eyes, as I tried to ignore the strangled gasps and yells of pain from behind the curtain. It was pure torture listening to Papa suffer right behind me. I heard Mama try to soothe him and whisper words of encouragement towards Papa.

I saw the shadows of Mama entwining her hands with Papa's as he gripped her hand tightly.

 _All your fault. It's all your fault that your father is like this..._ Voices in my head whispered repeatedly in a mocking and accusing tone.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" I screamed and curled up, clutching my head, as tears streamed down my face. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

 _Oh but it is... You can't deny it Sa-Ra-Da-Chan..._ The voice mocked. It was right it was all my fault, I didn't start this mess, but I had worsened it by considerable amounts.

"FINE! IT'S MY FAULT ARE YOU HAPPY, YOU STUPID VOICE!" I sobbed out, gripping the bedsheets until my knuckles were white.

"Sarada... It's not your fault.." Mama said, as she walked over to me and hugged me.

It felt nice, but she didn't know the entire truth. That made the comforting feeling seep away, making the guilty feeling course through me.

"No... You don't understand Mama... I said hurtful things, I wasn't supposed to say... I chose to run away from Papa instead of helping him and he was the one protecting me the whole time.." I said loudly, as another wave of tears streamed down my face.

Suddenly a calloused but gentle hand poked me in the forehead. My eyes snapped open and widened in surprise. Papa was standing in front of me, taking in ragged breaths and using the IV to support himself, but nevertheless a ghost of a smile was on his face

"Papa.." I whispered, tears streaming down my face as I tried to avoid his gaze. "I'm sorry..." I choked out.

Mama hugged me tightly, "Sarada-chan, We both care for you, don't break yourself up over this.

"Aa... Sakura is right." Papa said softly before he slowly walked back to the hard hospital bed, wincing slightly at every step. He sat down carefully, before Mama pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away the blood that stained his lips.

I heard Papa mumble something that sounded like an awkward thanks, before Mama carefully pulled out some of the needles inside his arm and stopped the blood flow.

She walked towards me and also pulled out the empty pouch and needle, before applying a simple bandage on my arm. Handing me a fresh set of my ninja gear she said, "Sarada, you're good to go, you can meet up with. Boruto and Mitsuki if you want they're waiting for you outside.

I nodded and walked out of the room, glancing back at Papa who merely nodded slightly before Mama ushered him to lay down.

This was going to be a long week...

* * *

 **Yeah... Short chapter sorry about that but My grades are dropping, nuuuuuu... Anyways going to our little character chat room...**

 _Sasuke: ..._

 _Sarada: ..._

 _Naruto: ...Like father like daughter -ttebaeyo *anime sighs*_

 _Boruto: R &R -Ttebasa!_

 _White: Like father, like son... Ja... *sweatdropped*_


	10. Double Digit Special: Sasuke's Point

**Hey, sorry for the hold up, I'm on vacation today, but anyways Merry X-mas guys, here's the chapter entirely Sasuke's POV as a gift :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. End of Story.**

 _Sasuke:..._

 _Boruto: Merry X-mas! You better have some time to spend with us, old man!_

 _Naruto: Ehehehe... Definitely... *dies on the inside*_

White: _Onto the...story..._

* * *

 **Sasuke**

I sighed and twisted to the other side of the bed. Sleeping was difficult, I couldn't lay down properly without hurting the hollow bones of my wings, so I was forced to sleep on my sides.

The fact that I had needles stuck in one of my arms kept me from turning abruptly to the other side.

Sakura looked down and me and said "Sasuke-kun, I need go back to the lab, we still need to find and finish the cure..." I nodded silently and she walked out of the room briskly.

Silence...

It filled the room, for normal people it would be uncomfortable, but I was used to it. Shutting my eyes, I tried to clear out the memories of _that_ night. I obviously knew the truth of why it happened, I knew that years ago, but it never ceased to horrify me and remind me of the sins I've done just to achieve the revenge that killed off my brother who still loved me and never meant for me to hurt the ones that were close to me after he died.

Sighing heavily, I peeled my eyelids open, looking up to the plain white ceiling, the silence washed over the room but that all ended when Sarada kicked the door open, pulling a bruised up Boruto in a headlock into the room.

Mitsuki, Orochimaru's gaki(1), walked in calmly, which freakily reminded me of myself when I was their age. "Sarada, calm down, no need to try to kill Boruto just because he called Sasuke-san a 'weirdo of a father who tried to hurt you on purpose', you know he's an idiot sometimes." Mitsuki said bluntly.

I glowered at a very terrified dobe jr, "So... You call me a weirdo of a father and that I tried to hurt my own daughter on purpose?" I asked him sharply, activating my Sharingan just for the effect and not to actually hurt him on purpose.

"E-eh?! Sasuke-ochan, I was only joking around, I didn't mean that seriously, after all you are one of my sensei's, right...?" Boruto said nervously, backing closer to the door.

Sarada grabbed him by the collar and smacked him hard in the head, "Damn right you were joking!" She seethed, her eyes already threatening to show the Sharingan, "Now say sorry!" She shoved him hard and he fell next to my bed.

"O-OW! Fine, fine... I'm sorry Sasuke-ochan..." He muttered and stood up, dusting himself off and darted out of the room.

"Sarada... Do you want me to find Boruto?" Mitsuki asked Sarada, looking towards the door. Sarada replied by saying "Uhm...Sure? Just bring him back in one piece, so I can tear him apart limb by limb later, Shannaro!"

"Ok...I'm going to find him now..." Mitsuki said, creeped out by Sarada's comment and left the room.

I almost chuckled, _almost._ Team Konohamaru was so similar to Team 7, especially with Sarada and Sakura's clone-like personality. Though Sarada still retained a lot of the Uchiha personality, she was more talkative and louder than most Uchiha's are.

"Sarada..." I said quietly, she immediately stiffened and turned around slowly and robotic like.

"H-hai Papa?!" She yelled and immediately turned red as tomato when her voice echoed down the hall.

"..." I was at loss of words, and watched Sarada silently as she poked her fingers together, like Hinata did when we were younger, and her legs inched closer to the door but she hit the doorframe.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and chuckled, the chuckles turned into laughter. Although I didn't laugh loudly like the dobe usually does, it was still foreign to me.

Sarada just stared at me, "Papa is going crazy...Boruto's actually right...This must be a dream, someone pinch me...I'm the one going crazy..." She muttered and walked closer to the door.

"N-no, Sarada...You don't...have to leave..." I managed to say between peals of laughter, and Sarada stopped and looked at me suspiciously.

"You're not my father, what did you do to him." She accused and pointed her finger at me.

I regained my composure and managed to sit up, "Hn, of course I'm your father, you're not supposed to point your finger at me, it shows that you have no manners to others." I said bluntly.

Sarada anime sighed loudly and said "Thank Kami, I'm not going crazy, same old blunt Papa..." She giggled and sat on her hospital bed.

"Hn." I grunted and turned away, it was then when Sakura came into the room and pulled out some of the remaining needles in my arms, I winced slightly, but ignored the pain.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, we needed to unhook you off some of the pain relief and sleep-inducing drugs." Sakura said quietly and walked out of the room.

"Uh...Is Mama ok?" Sarada asked, as she stood up and pressed a piece of cotton onto my bleeding arm.

"...she's probably stressed out on finding the cure..." I replied, running a hand through my pale blue hair. It was annoying that I looked like Kabuto now, I remember when he still worked for Orochimaru and was that cold hearted bastard of a medic, he would often inject drugs into my system, as Orochimaru had said 'To enhance my abilities faster'.

Sarada tentatively reached out and touched one of the horns protruding from the top of my head. I didn't stop her, she was obviously curious but also hesitant, she was still afraid of me...

I hated how she was so unsure and uncertain around me and was also afraid if she did something wrong in front of me. It was most likely the fact that I was not around her for most of her life and how she watched me train Boruto.

Reaching out and gripping her hand gently, I guided them down to my lap and I said softly "You should go home and prepare Sakura some food, you know she'll probably come home late, and I can't come home."

"U-un.." She said, pulling away from me and walked out the door, "Sorry about everything...Papa..." She said quietly and walked out, sliding the door close.

It was silent again...

I laid down again and touched the side of my face where my bangs usually covered it, it was scaly and I could feel the pulsing of the sage marks on my eyes. I closed my eyes and covered the side of my face with my long bangs, I can't hide from the world that I looked like this, it could be a punishment for all the sins I had done, but I wasn't sure. I wasn't a superstitious person when it comes to punishment.

Sarada had told me that she had overheard villagers whispering about how I was still the same ruthless killer as before and how it was sad that she was born. Those stupid bastards can't keep their mouths shut and wouldn't stop gossiping, they don't say something like that to her and in front of her.

Damn... The sleeping drugs were overpowering, so I just shifted over and let the darkness engulf me...

* * *

 **(1)Gaki-Brat**

 **Yay, done with the next chapter :D, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 _White: *Looks at the empty chat room* They left for the Konoha Christmas celebration... Oh well... R &R guys :) Ja!_


	11. Surprise

**Lol I'm from vacay haha, No more skiing for me though XD.**

 _Sarada: White baa-san does not own Naruto_

 _Sasuke: ..._

 _White: Why the hell are you always "..." For the past 3-4 chapters... Anyways onto the story..._

* * *

 **Sarada**

I walked out the room, taking in a deep breath, it was awkward whenever I was near Papa now. A few months ago I could still talk to him without any issues, it couldn't be helped that he was like this...

When I walked down to the lobby I saw an anime crying Boruto being held captive by a sweatdropping Mitsuki who's mouth was twitching from smiling.

"Uh..." I gaped at my two teammates and just walked slowly out the door, with the two said boys following me.

"Ne, you guys wanna eat some dangos?" I offered since it was getting extremely awkward walking in silence.

"Sure." Mitsuki said coolly and Boruto nodded his head vigorously, it was good that they agreed.

We walked to the famous dango shop of Konoha and ordered 3 plates of regular dango with the special syrup plus 3 cups of tea.(A/N: Literally just green tea with no cream or sugar or any of that stuff in it, seriously I find it weird how people drink tea like that o.O My culture[Ahem, *cough* Chinese so it's really similar to Japanese *cough*] is just plain tea nothing to it and it tastes better without all that stuff people usually dump into it lol)

When the orders arrived, we all dug in and enjoyed the delicious dessert, and from what I heard I had developed the love for dangos from my uncle Itachi and the love for tomatoes from Papa.

It was finished quickly but we still hung out at the shop for a few hours before we left and went on our separate ways. I remembered that I had to make some food so I quickly hurried home to make some simple onigiris for Mama to eat later.

Opening the door of our home and shutting it behind, I walked in to make dinner when I remembered that Papa wasn't coming home. I frowned slightly, knowing that he'll probably be forced to eat hospital food so I decided to make him a small basket of his favorite food.

* * *

After making everything and setting down the onigiris and tomatoes in a basket for Papa, I put a small plate on the dining table, writing a note for Mama, before setting out to visit Papa in the hospital.

I hated that the hospital wouldn't allow anyone to bring outside food into the facility, even if the patient could eat any kind food, so I snuck into Papa's room from the window.

When I slid the window close, I saw that Papa was dozing off slightly and he had another batch of needles stuck into his other arm now. I grimaced at the sight of it and turned away, setting down the basket next to Papa and onto the small wooden drawer.

"...Sara...da... Why're...you here...?" Papa mumbled tiredly as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh...uh... I just made some food for you...since uh...you know hospital food is disgusting..." I said awkwardly, fidgeting slightly.

Papa seemed slightly more awake and nodded slightly, before wincing at the wires pulling on his arm. He noticed that I was staring at his arm and he pulled away.

"Don't worry, they're just...giving me a...treatment for the after effects of containing too much sage chakra..." Papa said tiredly and he yawned lightly, "Sumen...the drugs make me sleepy...besides healing me..." He said, stretching out slighty.

"Er...do you want to eat now?" I asked tentatively, opening the basket lid and pulling out a plate of onigiris.

"Aa...what's in the onigiris?" Papa asked, I broke one in half and it had okaka stuffed inside it.

Papa smirked lightly and took one of the halves, "So you know what I like then..." He chuckled and bit into the riceball.

"O-oh... I also brought in tomatoes...if you want, Papa..." I replied pulling out a small plate of neatly sliced tomatoes and pair of chopsticks.

Opening up the retractable table on Papa's bed, I set down both plates and the pair of chopsticks on it. I slowly backed away and ate one of the onigiris quietly.

"Arigatou, Sarada... But you don't have to do this... You know the hospital serves food also..." Papa said as he bit into one of the tomato slices.

I shrugged and lied "I just think that hospital food tastes horrible." Just then the window slid open and when I turned around I saw White baa-san walk through the open window.

"Yo, how're you feeling Sasuke." White baa-san said coolly, as she stood up and closed the window.

"Fine." Papa replied bluntly, "Just eating the lunch Sarada made."

"Oh? Sarada you're helping your Papa?" White baa-san asked with a slight teasing tone in her voice.

"Er...un!" I said, blushing slightly under the piercing gazes of both Papa and White baa-san. Man... Both of them are so scary...their personalities are pretty similar too...

"I see Sarada put your favorite things in there... I remember when Mikoto baa-san used to make those... You couldn't get enough of it and even Itachi-nii had to give you extras from his plate." White baa-san said, smirking slightly.

I giggled when Papa mumbled a "Shut up." And turned away to face the wall.

"Anyways, I went to check up on you and to give you this." White baa-san threw a scroll at Papa abruptly, "The details are in there and there's some sealed items in there also. I found out about Rikuu, don't worry Naruto's putting together a team to track him down and defeat him once in for all."

"Aa.." Papa said, as he caught and opened the scroll to inspect it.

"I have to leave, my cousins were asking me to train them. Ja ne." White baa-san said simply and disappeared with a poof of smoke.

"What's in the scroll?" I asked and walked towards Papa, he quickly scanned over the contents and said "Just the notes and history on Fujimori Rikuu and who's in the team..."

"So who's in it?" I asked, curious about the mission.

"White, Team Konohamaru, Sakura, Hinata and me." He said simply and set the scroll down on the table.

"O-oh, soga(1)... So our team is in the mission too..." I mumbled and took another bite of my onigiri to finish it.

When I looked up, I saw Papa already finished with his food, so I picked up the platters and set them in the basket.

"Papa, I'm going to go home now, I have to clean the dishes." I said as I slid open the window.

"Aa..." Papa said bluntly and he laid down again "Ja..."

"Un!" I said and leapt out the window, jumping back home.

* * *

When I came back home, I was in for a surprise. White baa-san was waiting at the door.

"E-eh, White baa-san!? Why're you here, I thought you said you were training with your cousins?"

"Iie, that was just a lie to leave without making things awkward, I was actually testing out a jutsu that can make the dead come back to life." White baa-san said.

"But isn't that forbidden? Like the Impure World Reincarnation?!" I exclaimed, why was White baa-san doing this, isn't illegal?

"It's not like that, besides only I can use this technique." White baa-san explained, "This technique brings the deceased person's soul back to the living world forcefully but only once. After being forcefully pulled to the living world they can leave to the afterworld by their own will, and they can come back to visit their family anytime. Which means only one time for them to be forcefully summoned and this technique doesn't need any sacrifice either."

I sighed in relief and stood to watch White baa-san perform the technique in our house's backyard.

First she created a strange statue of a crow made out of pure diamond, using some kind of Douton(2) jutsu. It wasn't some kind of small figurine, it was huge, and steps were carved on the base as if someone could walk down from it.

Then she pulled out a vial with scraps of paper inside it and put it in the hollow base of the statue.

Finally she slammed her hand down and spread a large amount of chakra into the statue and the papery objects dissolved. Large amounts of the chakra from the paper began to spray out, and that's when I noticed the statue was supposed to be a fountain but instead of water it was using the deceased person's chakra and was constantly molding more.

"Sugoi(3)..." I mumbled, "But why did you use paper and put the statue in our yard?"

"The paper was from the leftover of this person when he was released from the reincarnation technique. And I put this in your family's yard because he's part of your family." White baa-san explained.

"You don't mean..." I said, shocked at what was going to happen.

"Yes... I'm summoning Uchiha Itachi back to the world." White baa-san said, smiling softly.

* * *

 **(1) Soga- I see...**

 **(2)Douton- Earth Style**

 **(3) Sugoi- Wow**

 **Finished this chapter, with a cliffhanger lol. Sorry if this was a filler chapter thing XD**

 _Sasuke: ..._

 _Sarada: Eh... R &R people...?_

 _White: Ja..._

 _Sasuke: Itachi's coming back..._

 _White: ! Bastard..._


	12. Itachi Ji-San

**Read the chat...not this A/N, cause I have nothing to say lol.**

 _Sarada: Ok..._

 _Boruto: Awkward...heh..._

 _Uchiha Sasuke has logged on_

 _Boruto: *Wtf face* I thought this was a real life chat room...o-o_

 _Uchiha Sasuke has logged off because Uzumaki Naruto is stupid_

 _Sarada:...White baa-san does not own Naruto..._

 _White: *out of no where* Right... And I need to punch two idiots in the face..._

* * *

 **Sarada**

I watched with intent as the air around the fountain began to shimmer and a figure began to form at the steps of the fountain.

"Wow..." I whispered, staring at the scene in front of me. The figure began to seem more tangible and visible, I never actually saw Itachi ji-san or any of his pictures so as the figure became visible and colored I could see him clearly.

He looked a lot like Papa, except he had deep tear troughs by his eyes and his hair was lighter in color than Papa's. What was strange was that he seemed young... Really young, as in 20 years old or something.

"Welcome back Aniki." White baa-san said as Itachi ji-san became fully visible, clad in a crimson cloak.

"White? Did you summon me with the Impure World Reincarnation?" Itachi ji-San asked, walking down the steps.

"Iie, I created a new technique without any sacrifices and only I can use it. Besides you can leave and come back anytime you want, this is your choice now." White baa-san said as she turned around and pushed me in front of Itachi ji-san. Why must you do this to me!?

"Oh? Who's this?" Itachi ji-san asked as he inspected me closely, I fidgeted under his piercing stare, I'm dead... 2 people with Papa's intense stares is too much...oh kami...

"Er... Konichiwa... Watashi wa(1) Uchiha Sarada..." I said uneasily as I shifted my weight from one foot to another.

"Uchiha?! You don't mean that..." Itachi ji-san said shocked, and I grimaced before ending his sentence. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura's daughter..."

Itachi ji-san composed himself and took a deep breath before saying "So Sasuke finally married that girl...took him long enough..."

"Er...ok?" I mumbled as I ran behind White baa-san and looked at Itachi ji-san carefully.

"Hn, she looks extremely like her parents, I must say... So Sasuke finally accomplished his goal of reviving the clan..." Itachi ji-san said thoughtfully.

White baa-san nodded her head and said "Aa... But at the moment he's at the hospital recovering. He was injected with some sort of serum awhile ago and he's now at the second stage of the cursed seal but with other changes as well. The lab has already found several traces of DNA in the serum but he's only halfway through it."

"Should we visit him?" I asked tentatively, I know that we just visited him an hour ago, but with Itachi ji-san here we should surprise him.

"Hn, I do need to catch up with the family matters and I can help with some information on the curse seal in the hospital." Itachi ji-san stated and White baa-san nodded her head, so we all leapt towards the hospital to see Papa again.

* * *

 **Sasuke**

Even though I was sleepy, I couldn't sleep. I had a feeling that if I slept, I would miss something important.

Thankfully, some of the nurses unhooked a few of the needles from both my arms, it was strange that I had two arms again but I ignored the stings of the needles as I pushed myself up.

There was strange but familiar clicking sounds near my window, indicating that someone was approaching. I activated my Sharingan and checked the chakra signatures, the first 2 chakra signatures approaching my room was White and Sarada...but the 3rd one was...Itachi?!

I stiffened and was about to get off bed, but the window slid open and White walked through, "I see you already noticed, we were going to keep it a secret but...too late."

She pulled Sarada through the window and Itachi walked through after Sarada. It was so strange how I'm over 10 years older than my elder brother...

"Did you summon Itachi with the Impure World Reincarnation?" I asked tersely, as I sat at the edge of the bed.

"No... Did you not notice that his sclera is normal and he doesn't have any cracks on his skin... I created a new technique and decided to summon Itachi first, since he might be able to help you in this situation." White replied calmly.

"Otouto, whatever happened to you is behind but explain to me how you even got yourself in this mess. White told me you have the Rinnegan and yet you get caught in this?" Itachi said, his voice with a very slight teasing tone.

I glared at him, annoyed and snapped "None of your business, besides why're you still calling me otouto when I'm older than you now." I was about to say Aniki but I stopped myself just in time, or that'll make Itachi tease me even more.

Itachi walked forward and poked me in the forehead, "Because, I was born first and I would be in my late thirties by now, if you hadn't..." He ended his sentence when I shot him a glare, but more because he knew I was already pissed and he just wanted to tease me after more than 20 years of being dead.

"When Papa what?" Sarada asked, Oh kami... I'm so screwed...

"Nothing Sarada...it's none of your business..." I said tiredly and fell back on the hard hospital bed.

"Anyways... We still have to deal with the issue of you being stuck in this form, there's obviously more transformations ahead and the cure is far from done. If you want to end this thing, we have to work fast." White said quickly, cutting into Sarada's question. Thank kami she knew what was going to happen...

"Hn, I suppose last time's method wouldn't work... With me using Susano'o and sealing Orochimaru..." Itachi said thoughtfully.

"Orochimaru? But isn't he Mitsuki's otou-san? The creepy guy we saw at the hideout?" Sarada piped up.

"Orochimaru has a child?!" Itachi asked, once again surprised at the new generation.

"He's not as bad as Orochimaru and he's quite a polite child, besides he's on Sarada's team and they're really close friends." White answered, as she took the scroll I had placed on the table and opened it.

Unsealing the items, she took out a box of serum filled syringes and some other strange liquids, before I could react, she took my arm and injected one of the serums.

"What was that for?" I questioned her, glaring at her angrily.

"That, was for testing out if the medicine works or not. It's supposed to slow the serum's process." White replied bluntly, throwing in her own glare at me.

"Tch, whatever." I mumbled and tugged at the needles attached to my arms. Sarada and Itachi exchanged looks and both sighed.

"Well shouldn't we get started?" Sarada asked and White nodded.

"Time to get to work and kill this bastard." She said smirking.

* * *

 **Done, sorry for it to be so short but Happy New Years guys :D besides Itachi is here Yay! XD**

 _Sarada: Ok... That was weird..._

 _Boruto: Yah..._

 _White:...R &R Ja..._

 _Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto is currently offline because they are locked up in a closet..._

 _White/Sakura: Not our fault..._


	13. Finding Out The Truth

**Ok, back with another chapter, I ha** **ve a bit of writers block so...XD**

 _Sasuke: Hn._

 _Sarada:...Hn?_

 _Sakura: Sarada-chan! Don't copy Sasuke-kun! It makes people sound constipated..._

 _White: Uh...I do not own Naruto or constipated Sasuke._

 _Sasuke: Hn, I'm not constipated._

* * *

 **Sarada**

I waited outside of the hospital with Itachi ji-san, it had been a week after Papa's accident and Itachi ji-san had been visiting us for quite awhile. He had informed Papa that obaa-sama and oji-sama are fine.

White baa-san has been thinking about summoning them, since she had collected different chakra from deceased people before they died. She was considered a child genius, so it wasn't surprising that she did that at such a young age.

"Itachi ji, do you think Papa will turn back to normal?" I asked, for the past few days I had spent some time with Itachi ji-san, because Papa was at the hospital.

Itachi ji-san poked my forehead, like the way Mama and Papa does, and said "Who knows, maybe he will, maybe he won't. But let's not give up hope on him, after all he is my otouto and your tou-san."

The glass doors of the hospital opened and Papa walked out, with his usual black cloak, purple vest and white collared shirt.

It seems that Mama had modified some more of his outfits, making it easier for him to switch clothes more easily.

Itachi ji-san smirked and said "Took you quite awhile, otouto." Papa glared at Itachi ji-san and retorted "If you think it's easy to fit these through my clothes, then think again."

He gestured to his large feathery wings, furled up behind his cloak. Walking ahead, he tugged my arm, silently gesturing for me to follow.

"Ne, Itachi ji-san, I'm going to the dango shop today, do you want me to bring some extras today?" I asked, knowing Itachi ji-san's favorite food.

He smiled softly and said "That would be nice, arigatou, Sarada."

Papa stopped suddenly and said "I can't walk out in public like this, so I'll meet you at our home, Itachi...Sarada..."

Without even waiting for an answer he disappeared into the air, and flew off towards the direction of our house. Itachi ji-san sighed, and shook his head.

"Even now, otouto is still so impatient... Just like tou-san..." He murmured.

I looked up curiously and said "White baa-san said that she's constructing the fountains for obaa-sama and oji-sama, so they can visit our family too."

"Aa, I've heard, and from what I learned from her, she's also summoning Yondaime-sama and his wife as well as Hyuuga Neji, so Naruto's children can see their deceased family members, as well as spending time with them." Itachi ji-san said, as we walked down the pathway home.

"Speaking of which...why did the Uchiha clan dwindle down to only me and Papa?" I asked curiously, everytime I ask Papa he would either switch to another topic or completely ignore me.

"Sasuke never told you?" Itachi Ji-san said, surprised slightly. I shook my head and glanced down.

Itachi ji-san sighed and said "I don't want to talk about it...so you have to figure it out yourself." He poked me in the forehead and continued walking.

I frowned and said "I'll be going to the library then." Before Itachi ji-san could reply, I turned around and leapt off towards the library.

* * *

Reaching the library, I walked through the doors and made a beeline for the history section. Scanning through the titles, I got to the section of the Uchiha history.

Pointing to the titles and dragging my fingers down, I caught sight of the title "The Uchiha Massacre" and I pulled out the book. Sitting down on one of the chairs, I opened the book and started reading.

 _Beginning Summary:_

 _The Uchiha Massacre was planned by Shimura Danzo and was approved by the council and third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. It was caused mainly because of the village's distrust on the Uchiha, after the Kyuubi's attack._

 _The attack was actually orchestrated by Uchiha Obito but he was proclaimed to be dead, so the village had directed their distrust to the clan itself. This caused the Uchiha's to plan a coup d'état to take over the village._

 _Uchiha Itachi, was the double agent, between the Uchiha's and the Anbu serving under the Hokage, was forced to murder his own clan. The only survivors of the massacre was Itachi himself, his younger brother Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Obito (who had disguised himself as Uchiha Madara)._

 _Uchiha Obito and Uchiha Itachi are now both dead, but Uchiha Sasuke has begun the rebuilding of the clan. The remaining two members of the clan is Uchiha Sasuke himself and his daughter Uchiha Sarada._

 _Next Chapter: The Planning Of The Coup_

Sarada exhaled heavily after finishing the first chapter, no wonder Papa and Itachi ji-san had avoided her questions. Itachi ji-san had murdered the clan itself and Papa was the only survivor.

Picking up the book, she read the contents, two chapters caught her eye, 'Death of Uchiha Itachi' and 'Uchiha Obito's Sacrifice', deciding to borrow it, she walked out the library with the book in arm.

* * *

 **Sasuke**

Landing on the packed dirt below me, I furled up my wings and turned around. When I saw only Itachi heading towards the house, I frowned slightly.

"Where's Sarada?" I asked tersely, Itachi shook his head and sighed.

"You still didn't tell her about the truth of our clan's massacre, so she went to investigate in the library." Itachi replied, he then added "Apparently she was upset that you never told her, and she was extremely curious."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, of course I didn't want to tell her the truth. She was already on bad terms with me, and now that we've been patching up our father-daughter relationship, I didn't want to ruin by telling her the sins I've done to achieve revenge.

"She's coming back soon, so we should keep ourselves composed when she starts asking questions." Itachi said seriously, he then walked inside our house and closed the door behind him.

Stretching out my sore wings, I winced as they cracked, why does life have to be so complicated. Of course I've already faced enough obstacles to understand why, but why had it been me, not some other sad child who's family was killed by his older brother.

Sensing Sarada's chakra approaching the house, I straightened myself and walked to the front door, ready to answer her outburst of questions.

The surprising thing was, she never did, instead she ran into the house and kicked off her sandals, before running up into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. The sound of the door being locked reverberated through the hallway.

I sighed in relief, and walked inside the house, closing the door behind me.

* * *

 **Chapter...uh 13, done lol XD...**

 _Sasuke: I'm not constipated, Sakura. Stop telling Sarada lies._

 _Sarada: Erh...actually it does make a person sound constipated...sorry Papa but it's true_

 _White: Uh...*ignores then family argument* R &R, Ja!_


	14. Konbawa Obaa-sama, Ojii-sama

**New chapter, new year lol.**

 _Boruto: When is Hima-chan ever gonna be introduced?_

 _Sarada: You mean your imouto?_

 _Himawari: White baa-chan does not own otuo-san!_

 _Boruto: Hey, she came *starts to ruffle Himawari's hair*_

* * *

 **Sarada**

Papa seemed to be waiting for me outside, but I ignored his presence and ran up into my bedroom, locking the door.

I heard the front door close, but them open again, and a few minutes later, there was knocking in my window. When I looked over, I saw Papa hovering over the window, his large raven wings flapping almost lazily in the air.

I panicked a bit and pulled down the blinds. "Sarada, what are you doing." Papa's muffled voice came from behind the glass pane.

"Erh...nothing Papa!" I yelled, as I flipped opened the Uchiha Massacre history book.

"Then why do I see you opening a book, with the Uchiha insignia printed on it." Papa's voice came from behind the window again. Aww, damn it, he was using the Rinnegan* now. That's unfair...

"Nothing important Papa, just...reading a bit about the Uchiha history." I half-lied, well I was more like reading a certain portion of the Uchiha history.

There were clicking sounds coming from the window and a gust of air blew into the room, I shoved the book in a drawer and closed it. Papa entered the room calmly, before he shut the window, locking it again. Now that's even more unfair, he was picking locks.

"Sarada, Itachi told me that you were curious about the Uchiha Massacre and what was going on during my teenage years, there is no need in lying." Papa said as he stared at me calmly.

I gulped and sweat trickled off my forehead, kami-sama save me...I need to get out of here...

"Er...but you never told me anything about it, so I just read some information off of books, but they're more focused in the entire history of the Uchiha clan rather than that one point in time." I lied, inside my mind I was panicking and thinking of a way to get out.

Edging slightly towards the door, I shivered slightly under Papa's towering figure and piercing gaze. He can be so scary at times... How the hell does he radiate that dark aura... I sweat dropped and shifted back another few centimeters.

Then with a sudden surge of confidence, I spun around and kicked open the door, before I ran out quickly. But I bumped into Itachi ji-san and stumbled before I hit the corner of the wall. "Itai!" I yelled and clutched my forehead, while hopping around in pain.

Itachi ji-san chuckled and helped steady me, Papa walked out of the room and just looked at me before he left silently. "Er... I might have ran out on papa..." I said nervously.

"Well that's just his way of showing how he's upset, even as a child he usually kept quiet and isolated himself if he was upset. Well he also pouted but he's an adult now, he obviously wouldn't." Itachi ji-san said, chuckling at a memory he had of a 5 year old Sasuke.

"Eheh... I can't imagine Papa pouting, he's too stoic..." I said, sweat dropping when I imagined a chibi Papa with a huge pout on his face. I giggled at how ridiculous it looked.

Suddenly something bright started shining out the window, running to my room I looked out my window and saw a new fountain made out of diamonds also, but this time, instead of a crow like Itachi ji-san's fountain, it had an Uchiha fan carved on. White baa-san was standing in front of it holding her hand into a hand sign.

"Ho? White's going to summon chichiya(1) and hahaya(1)." Itachi ji-san said, as he took my hand and walked outside.

Two shimmering figures, most likely obaa-sama and ojii-sama, appeared at the steps of the fountain. White baa-san stepped back and joined Itachi ji-san and me.

The shimmering stopped and obaa-sama and ojii-sama appeared, wearing normal clothes rather than like Itachi ji-san's crimson cloak. Looking around, obaa-sama said "Fugaku where are we?"

When ojii-sama caught sight of Itachi ji-san his eyes widened and he said "Itachi, why are you here? I thought you went to visit White and Sasuke."

Itachi ji-san shook his head and said "I am visiting them, otou-san, we're in Konoha right now. White had just summoned you here, now you can visit Sasuke anytime now."

Obaa-sama looked around and said "Itachi-chan, where is Sasu-chan?" I snickered at Papa's childish nickname and all of a sudden obaa-sama looked at me and asked "Itachi-chan, who is she? She has the Uchiha's dominant traits but we all know you massacred the clan."

"Ehehe... I already explained this a lot but... Konichiwa obaa-sama, my name is Uchiha Sarada, daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura..." I said awkwardly. Obaa-sama's eyes widened and she squealed suddenly running up to me and hugging me.

"Oh I always wanted grandchildren, finally Sasu-chan climbed out of that emotionally retarded shell of his and had a child." Obaa-sama said happily as she pinched my cheeks.

Talk about awkward... Heh *sweatdrop*

"So Sasuke married Mebuki's daughter?" Ojii-sama said, Itachi nodded and said "Well, Sasuke's inside, but I will warn you...he's in a bit of a situation."

"Mikoto baa-san allow me to explain." White baa-san cut in and said "Sasuke was injected with some sort of serum that was a modified version of Orochimaru's curse seal, a type of juinjutsu that allows a person to forcefully turn their chakra into senjutsu chakra while transforming into a monstrous being. Sasuke basically looks a yokai right now, but we treat him like a normal person, because he obviously is."

I ran over to the door and allowed White baa-san to explain the rest, Papa was at the dining table drinking a cup of tea, the white snakes curled around his wings lazily. I gave them a dry look and thought to them 'Stupid snakes, stop looking at me like I'm food'.

"Sarada, what's going on outside?" Papa asked calmly. I merely shrugged and put on a calm façade, "White baa-san just summoned in a few...relatives to visit us. Let's say... It was obaa-sama and ojii-sama." I walked out the room, without looking at Papa's expression, before I went outside again to check on obaa-sama, ojii-sama and Itachi ji-san.

"Sarada, did you tell Sasuke yet?" White baa-san asked and I nodded, "Yes White baa-san, but I don't know if he'll come out..."

"I don't care how Sasu-chan looks like, I just want to see my youngest child again." Obaa-sama said, as she kicked ojii-sama to agree with her.

Itachi ji-san only sighed and shook his head tiredly. "I'll retrieve Sasuke... Foolish otouto..." He said, before walking in. The next thing I knew White baa-san followed in and a few minutes later a loud crash was heard and Papa came out, with White baa-san pulling him by his large feathery wings and Itachi ji-san chastising her for being so violent and kicking over the table.

I sweatdropped and my mouth twitched slightly at the awkward scene. Never get White baa-san angry, she was even stronger (A/N: literally, and not in the Sakura punches Naruto for being stupid strong, lol) than both Papa and Nanadaime-sama, as told by Mama that she had almost murdered both Papa and Nanasaime-sama when they tried to kill each other.

"Let...go...of...me... Oi!" Papa grit out, as he twisted out of White baa-san's grasp. "Sasuke, next time you disagree to something for the stupidest reasons, I _will_ use Susano'o and pound you to death before I burn you with Amaterasu, bastard, don't make me do that again like 7 years ago." White baa-san said darkly, her eyes spinning into the Rinnegan.

"Tch, next time will never happen, you can't beat me or Naruto." Papa said, in a extremely pissed off voice. That probably struck a nerve, because the next thing I knew, two large humanoid avatars were trying to pound each other to death, one dark purple and one navy blue.

"Is this how powerful Sasuke is now?" Ojii-sama said in reluctant awe, when he saw Papa's Rinnegan activate. "Yes he's one of the most powerful shinobi in the world, although I am partially upset about him using my eyes as a transplant for his Eternal Mangekyou." Itachi ji-san said calmly, crossing his arms as he inspected the two bickering adults.

Finally White baa-san's avatar broke through Papa's and she deactivated her own, before she punched Papa in the face. "And who said I was weak, you bastard!" She said, her eyes literally glowing. Papa landed on his feet and rubbed his swollen cheek, "Hn" he grunted and walked away.

His inflated Uchiha ego was probably bruised pretty badly... At least my Uchiha Pride didn't make me as arrogant as Papa...heh...

"Papa, matte!" I exclaimed, following him. He turned around and stared at me with emotionless eyes and walked away again. Suddenly a dark blue blur appeared before me and smacked Papa on the backside of his head. "Tch, what the hell." Papa said, annoyed now,

"Don't you 'what the hell me' Uchiha Sasuke, Sarada-chan only wanted to help you and you ignore your daughter. You should be ashamed at yourself." Obaa-sama scolded as she smacked Papa again.

"Uh... Obaa-sama... Papa...can already...take care of himself..." I said, sweat dropping as Papa muttered something that sounded like "Hai, okaa-san..."

Never underestimate the power of mothers. Papa, the all powerful Uchiha Sasuke, one of the strongest shinobi ever was reduced to a child being scolded by his mother.

I giggled and burst out laughing, as Itachi ji-san and White baa-san chuckled. "Papa...hahahaha...you should...hahaha...see yourself right now...hahaha" I said while laughing, before I forced myself to stop and wipe away the tears. I smiled and said "This is the kind family I always wished to have."

Papa was silent but his eyes widened before he a ghost of a smile passed his face. Obaa-sama wiped off the angry look off her face and she smiled at me before she pinched my cheeks and said "I always wanted a daughter too, now I can dress you up, like I did to Sasu-chan and Itachi-chan."

I pulled away, awkwardly and said "Oi, oi, wait what? You...used to... Dress up Papa and Itachi ji-san?!" I exclaimed, Papa looked away and Itachi ji-san sighed heavily "Unfortunately, yes... Okaa-san used to dress me and otouto up as girls since she desperately wanted daughters, but instead she had us. Pretty unlucky for both of us, since we had more feminine features as in us being more handsome if you ever listened to a fangirl's conversation." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I knew those fan girls, always jibbering over who was the most handsome boy in class... The most recent was Mitsuki... He had been stalked many times and Boruto and I had to threaten them to stop stalking.

"Well, Sarada-chan ready to get a makeover?" Obaa-sama asked excitedly. I turned blank and freaked out inwardly, oh kami no someone save me... Itachi ji-san looked at me sympathetically and Papa smirked slightly (Sarada: What kind father are you huh? You don't just smirk at your daughter when she's just about to be tortured! Sasuke: Hn. Itachi: Otouto, I am ashamed at you, even I could've done a better job than you. White: Says who, you just gave Sarada a sympathetic look, how is that helping?! Sarada: Yeah! Sasuke/Itachi: ... hn. White: I thought so.) Grrr...damn Papa with the stupid Uchiha pride.

I inwardly cried as I was dragged away by obaa-sama, "Don't worry Sarada, I had to face this like you when I was younger." White baa-san said, before I was pulled to hell. Kami save me...

* * *

 **Haha, lol now the entire Uchiha family is reunited XD**

 **(1) Chichiya & Hahaya- Father and Mother**

 ***The Rinnegan gives the user a vision related to xray vision or something of the sort, like they can see through walls and stuff, but none of the perverted stuff that Alternate Neji does with his Byakugan lol**

 _Boruto: When are we gonna be in the story?_

 _Himawari: I never even got introduced *puppy eyes*_

 _White: I'm actually not the type to fall for puppy eyes, but I promise Himawari will be introduced, heh._

 _Sasuke: Hn_

 _White: Who told you that you could be here... anyways R &R JA!_


	15. (Slight Filler Chapter) A Small Mistake

**New chapter... Ha... -_-;;;**

 _Himawari: White baa-chan does not own otou-san!_

 _Sarada: Er... Papa? What are you doing...?_

 _Sasuke: *Glaring at a piece of cardboard* Hn._

* * *

As soon as Sarada was dragged into the new Uchiha Manor, White anime sighed and said "Seriously, even after I bring back Mikoto baa-san she still has that fetish of dressing up children... Well more like me, Sasuke, Itachi and now Sarada..."

Sasuke threw her a dark glare and said nothing and Itachi sweat dropped also saying nothing.

Fugaku grunted and said "Since Sarada and Mikoto are... Occupied at the moment, I want to see how each of you improved."

"Hn, no." Sasuke said, and Itachi threw him a warning look, while White twitched at his stubbornness. "Oi, Uchiha, you're really asking for round 2 of Beat-The-Shit-Out-Of-Uchiha-Sasuke aren't you?" White said in a scarily calm voice as she pulled her chokuto out of its sheath.

Itachi kept silent but he saw his father frown and crease his eyebrows downwards. "Otouto, You're that willing to disobey tou-san aren't you?" Itachi said suddenly.

"Why is he even asking me to see how powerful my prowess is?" Sasuke retorted monotonously.

"I see that you have gained the Rinnegan and surpassed Itachi by leaps and bounds but if you are so easily caught by Rikuu, then that is a shame." Fugaku said and crossed his arms.

Sasuke said nothing, but set his lips in a grim line and walked away. Itachi and White kept quiet and allowed him to walk away.

"Fugaku oji-san, is this how you would treat your own son after over 20 years of not 'seeing' him. He has gained the Rinnegan which no other Uchiha besides Madara had achieved and has beaten Itachi even though he was selfish to take Itachi's eyes. Although he has hesitated to implant Itachi's eyes, he has improved and defeated Kaguya." White said as she sheathed her chokuto, "Shame how you could belittle him, after all you can't even defeat your own son, and I meant both of them."

Itachi looked at her with wide eyes, but he saw the _Trust me, your tou-san needs to get some sense into that damn head of his_ look glinting off her eyes.

Fugaku was twitching and his eyes glimmered in anger, but White dragged Itachi away to go after Sasuke.

* * *

 **Sarada**

I stood at the mirror, gaping at the red kimono I was donning. A tight pink obi was tied at my waist and trailed down the kimono, and the kimono itself was crimson colored with sakura flowers embroidered on it along with the Uchiha insignia sewn on the back.

Mikoto obaa-sama clapped her hands together and said "You look amazing Sarada-chan, let's show it to Sasu-chan." I grimaced and edged away from my overenthusiastic obaa-sama and replied awkwardly "Uh...Obaa-sama it's fine, besides I have to train soon..so..."

Mikoto obaa-sama nodded knowingly and said "That's fine, Sasu-chan used to do that too, back when he was about 5, so I understand. I need to talk to Fugaku anyways, but I had fun dressing you up, Sarada-chan." She pinched my cheeks and walked away.

I sighed and changed back to my ninja gear, remembering I still had the book on the Uchiha Massacre, I took it out and slipped it in my ninja pouch.

I heard a loud explosion and looked out to see dark chakra hurtling around, some 100 feet away from the manor's backyard. I saw White baa-san and Itachi ji-san's Susano'o surround the dark chakra.(I think that was Itachi ji-san's Susano'o because White baa-san's Susano'o is navy blue and Papa's Susano'o is purple, so only Itachi ji-san can have the orangish red armor)

Jumping out the window, I ran towards the explosion and saw Papa surrounded by White baa-san and Itachi ji-san's Susano'o. He doesn't seem to have transformed since it was only a week before the last change, but he was gritting his teeth, trying to get a grip on the sage chakra consuming him.

His pale yellow eyes were slitted into thin slivers, more than normal (I never understood why Papa had those creepy yellow eyes when he was in this form...hm...). He gripped the base of his neck again and the dark chakra hurtled violently around him.

"Sasuke?!" I heard Mikoto obaa-sama yell, Fugaku ojii-sama was staring at Papa with widened eyes, but he said absolutely nothing.

"Sasuke! Control the chakra, try to stay still to absorb it!" White baa-san yelled as she shielded me and Ojii-sama and obaa-sama from the chakra. Itachi ji-san was holding up a strange shield that was deflecting the dark chakra and absorbing it, he closed in towards Papa and said "Otouto, don't let it control you, or I'll be forced to use the Totsuka blade on you again."

Papa clenched his teeth so hard that his sharpened canines dug into his lips and blood trickled down his chin, he had his eyes squeezed shut from both pain and stress. His hands had moved away from the base of his neck, but instead he was gripping his head now, swaying slightly as if he was to collapse.

I felt useless so I did the only thing I could "PAPA! PLEASE, MAMA'S WORKING SO HARD TO HELP CURE YOU, YOU CAN'T LET THAT STUPID DAMN MARK CONTROL YOU!" I screamed as loud as I could and suddenly a gust of the chakra escaped from White baa-san and Itachi ji-san's barrier and hit me straight on.

"Kuso!" White baa-san cursed, I felt blinding pain course through my body as I was slammed into a tree and broke it cleanly in half from the impact. The tree began to fall over and was about to crush me. "Sarada!" Itachi ji-san yelled and moved towards me to catch the falling tree.

But he was not fast enough, the tree was caught by another person. When my vision stopped blurring, I looked up to see Papa holding up the tree, sweat trickling down his forehead as he took in heavy (but not ragged, thank kami) breaths. His large feathery wings protectively covering me from the falling twigs and branches and other debris from the teetering tree.

I quickly moved out of the way and he dropped the heavy tree and furled up his wings, taking deep breaths staring at the severed trunk. Suddenly a sharp jab of pain passed through me and I gasped, clutching my chest.

Papa's eyes widened and he knelt down to check me, and White baa-san and Itachi ji-san were immediately next to me. I tried to stand up but a jolt ran down my spine, so I winced and sat down carefully.

White baa-san guided her chakra glowing hands around my upper body, probing for any injuries. Her lips were set in a tight line which meant bad news. "Sarada, you have one broken rib and two cracked ribs, but the worst injury is that a small section of your spine is cracked. It's a small crack, but it's dangerously close to your nerves. One small move or mistake you could be paralyzed forever." White baa-san said seriously, as she gently picked me up.

"It's my fault in the first place, if I hadn't let that chakra break through the barrier, then this wouldn't be so bad." White baa-san muttered, as we all stood up to walk to the hospital.

Itachi ji-san sighed and said "No it's not your fault, if I had used my Yata Mirror more proficiently and also moved closer to your Susano'o this wouldn't have happened." He looked at me and shook his head, speeding up his pace.

Ojii-sama and Obaa-sama kept quiet, but they separated from the group when we neared the hospital, knowing that they shouldn't be caught in the living world by old acquaintances.

Itachi ji-san put up a henge and followed us into the hospital. I noticed Papa was with us, but he hadn't spoken a word, instead he hid his pale colored eyes beneath his long bangs (although one was already hidden from sight in the first place...).

"I'm going to have to operate on you Sarada, Sasuke... Itachi... Wait in Room 723." White baa-san said tersely, as she set me down on a gurney and injected the sedatives.

The world went black in less than a few minutes...

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi immediately went to room 723 and waited for the operation to be over, Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "Sasuke, you should've learned to control it sooner. It's been almost a month since you recieved the mark."

Sasuke kept quiet but he was glaring at the floor, his fists clenched tightly. Itachi looked at his younger brother sympathetically and he sat down next to Sasuke.

"I'm not saying that it's your fault, but I thought you were always interested in training and honing in your skills." Itachi said, as he crossed his arms and stared at his monstrous looking younger brother (Itachi: ... He is monstrous looking but you can't blame him... Sasuke: *twitch*) "I still am interested in training but that way of training with that disgusting snake was years ago." Sasuke spat out as he looped his fingers together and sat down the way he would back in the Academy days.

Itachi shook his head and tapped Sasuke's forehead, "You're still the same even after 20 years, otouto." Itachi said softly as he chuckled and left the room to check up on the operation.

Sasuke looked at the closed door and exhaled heavily, he massaged his temples tiredly and stood up. "Kuso!" He said and slammed his fist in the wall, he clenched his teeth and regained his composure, looking at his clenched fist and the dent in the wall.

The door suddenly burst open and a gurney was rolled over to the empty space in the room. White, Sakura and Itachi were next to the bed, Sarada was sleeping peacefully on the bed and Sakura was staring sadly at her daughter.

"Sasuke, she was dangerously close to becoming paralyzed during the operation... There wasn't any life threatening injuries but she was close to losing her dream." White said as she stood up from her kneeling position, Sakura looked at Sasuke and said "Sasuke-kun remember time that we were fighting Shin, we were willing to protect her, did you not break that promise?" She looked close to tears as she brushed her daughter's hair back gently.

Sasuke kept a calm mask, but he left the room leaving only a gust of wind and a few stray raven feathers floating down onto the floor. "He's always short on patience..." Itachi said, as he walked out the door.

"Sakura, take care of Sarada, we'll go after Sasuke." White said as she slid the door close, leaving Sakura with Sarada.

* * *

 **Kinda boring filler chapter but...eh XD Here A filler chat room from the characters (ehehehh *runs away*)**

 _White/Sarada: *sweatdropping as Sasuke continues to shoot daggers at the cardboard box*_

 _Himawari: *Out of nowhere* R &R for Hima-chan...dattebasa! _

_Sarada: Hima-chan don't copy Boruto-baka.._

 _Sasuke: Hn *shoots Chidori Senbon at the cardboard box*_

 _Cardboard box: *Turns to Suigetsu* Aw crap, you caught me._

 _White: Anyways... Ja... *shoots Chidori senbon with Sasuke at Suigetsu* Hey this is fun_

 _Suigetsu: AAAAH! I'm weak to lightning, stop shooting me! *barely misses a senbon*_


	16. Family Reunion

**Hey back with a new chapter. Idk why I'm even typing this but now I'm addicted to the band called 'Wagakki Band' where they use a combination of Modern Instruments and Traditional Instruments. I also love this composition called 'Summer' by Joe Hisaishi, music keeps me motivated lol.**

 _White: Yo, what's up?_

 _Sakura: Where is Sasuke-kun?_

 _Sarada: White baa-san does not own Naruto!_

 _White: Er.. I think Sasuke's still trying to kill Suigetsu.._

 _*Eye-catch: Chibi Suigetsu still dodging Sasuke's Senbon, Chibi Sasuke with glaring star eyes while throwing a barrage of senbon.*_

 _Suigetsu: Holy Hell, I've been dodging this for weeks *dodges a senbon* GODAMIT STOP THAT SASUKE, YOU BASTARD *A huge wave of senbon crashes down* SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!_

 _Sarada: Er..._

 _Naruto: *Cringes at the screaming Suigetsu* I'm glad that's not me..._

* * *

Sasuke slammed the hospital door closed, the muscles of his wings tense. "Tch." He glared at the floor spitefully. He then unfurled his large wings and shot up into the sky and flew off into the bright blue sky.

White opened the door and saw Sasuke flying off, she then created a barrage of handsigns and yelled "Fuuton: Subete Arui Kaze!"(1) She jumped into the sky and landed neatly on her sandals in midair.

Itachi's eyes widened and he activated the Sharingan to inspect the jutsu, 'Ah..Soga... This jutsu uses wind style and creates a thin layer of chakra under her feet to allow her to walk in midair.' he thought and smirked, trust White to create something like that.

Suddenly he was pulled up and landed on the air too, "Bansho Ten'in" White muttered, her Rinnegan glimmering under her bangs. "Let's go catch Sasuke." She said, smiling devishly and the two burst into a sprint and followed Sasuke's disappearing form.

The wind blew past Itachi's and White's cloaks, the entire village could see a spot of crimson and black speed through the sky following a raven blur.

Naruto looked out the window from Hokage tower and his eyes widened when he saw the spots dancing through the skies, he then used Sage mode and saw that it was his teammates and Itachi speeding in midair.

White sent a wave of Chidori Senbon at Sasuke trying to paralyze him in order to stop him. Sasuke swung out his kusanagi and blocked the senbon swiftly, when he swung his sword in a full 180 degree arc, Itachi sent small spurts of fireballs towards him "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

Sasuke intercepted by creating a few simple handsigns and breathed out the Uchiha clan's most known jutsu, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" he yelled as the huge fireball flew towards the duo

"Hn, _three_ can play that game." White and Itachi said simultaneously as they created the same handsigns and two huge fireballs clashed together forming a gigantic fireball and it crashed straight onto Sasuke's, now smaller, fireball.

As the large flames dissipated, it was evident that Sasuke had lost the battle of fire. The edges of his wings were scorched, but he sped up his pace, his own black cloak rippling in the wind.

Three pairs of eyes watched the battle, it was Mikoto, Fugaku and Naruto, they stared at the three figures wide eyed along with the rest of the village.

"Itachi-nii we can't fight him, it'll speed up his pace, let's just catch him quickly before he leaves." White said, as she inspected Sasuke's irregular movements. A smirk crept up her face as she pumped chakra through her legs and with each sprint her speed increased more and more, Itachi followed right behind her and soon enough they caught up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" She yelled as her hand outstretched to grab his cloak, she grasped the cloak and pulled back. "Finally..we...caught you." She said taking in short breaths, but a large grin plastered on her face, Itachi smirked and poked Sasuke in the forehead "Don't even think about running away otouto...let's go..."

Sasuke threw them a glare but it held no poison or anger, but he softly sighed and the three landed on the ground neatly. "Sasu-chan, Ita-chan, White-chan! You scared me!" Mikoto said as she embraced her two sons and adoptive daughter.

White struggled away and said "Don't worry, Sasuke's just being a prick again." She chuckled when Mikoto sent her a sharp glare and said in a playful and angry manner "Don't talk about my son like that!"

Sasuke turned away trying to hide his embarassment. Itachi and Fugaku chuckled at the scene, and White rolled her eyes, smirking. "Well let's see Sarada, she's mostly likely awake by now." White said, as she turned to walk to the hospital.

Sasuke hesitated but was pulled by Mikoto, "Sasu-chan just because you can't control the chakra or look monstrous, it doesn't mean we'll hate you, after all we're a family." She said kindly, tugging her son's hand.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he mumbled "Okaa-san...", Mikoto smiled at her son and the Uchihas (plus one Fujimori lol) walked towards the hospital.

When they entered the room, they saw Sarada and Sakura talking happily and laughing. Sasuke's eyes softened at the scene, Sakura was finally in a happier mood.

Sarada was laughing joyously at something Sakura told her, her loud but happiness filled laughter filled the room. Mikoto sighed and said "I've always wished for our family to be like this again..." Fugaku looked at her but nodded his head.

"Papa?" Sarada asked when she saw her father walk into the room. Sasuke looked at Sarada and grunted "Hm?"

"Oh...nothing..." Sarada said, and she smiled brightly, "I'm just glad you're ok..." She looked down, her onyx eyes shining with relief.

"You've finally forgiven your otou-san, huh?" White said as a ghost of a smile passed her lips.

Itachi gave Sasuke a knowing smirk and pushed him forward to talk to his daughter. Mikoto smiled as Sasuke awkwardly grunted an apology and looked away.

Sarada smiled and accepted the apology, and soon enough the family was enveloped in a chatter of laughter and smirks.

Suddenly Sakura perked up and said "Sasuke-kun, the lab had found a small clue that's related to the serum and we're using it to find the antidote. I guess it's one step closer to curing the curse." She smiled and returned her gaze to a laughing Sarada.

Sasuke smiled slightly, just a slight curl at the tip of his lips and he looked at his parents. His mother was laughing with White and Sakura while his father grimly nodded with Itachi at the conversation they struck up.

"Papa, what did you do while I was gone?" Sarada asked curiously as she stared up at him.

"Hn, nothing." Sasuke said dully as he ran a hand through his long, spiky hair. Sarada looked at her father suspiciously but said nothing, shaking her head while giggling.

"Nothing, huh? Then how come I saw you flying outside with White baa-san and Itachi ji-san chasing after you." Sarada said mischievously, Sasuke said nothing but he shook his head.

Suddenly a nurse came in and gasped when she saw the family, or more of Sasuke. "O-oh, I'm sorry for interrupting..." She stuttered when Sasuke, Fugaku and White gave her a sharp glare.

"Visiting hours are over..." The nurse trailed off when Sakura stood up and said "No need for this patient, the rest of the patients you should go and inform about it."

"H-hai, Sakura-sama..." The nurse said and bolted out the door. White smirked and said "I think she was scared of you Sasuke, and when did people start calling you Sakura-sama? I thought it was Sakura-san."

Sasuke gave her a scathing glare and Sakura said "Well at first it was but now since I'm head of the hospital, everyone calls me Sakura-sama."

White nodded and said "I see... Well shouldn't we get something to eat, it's already 6." Everyone nodded, and White then shunshined away with a flicker.

"I wonder what she's going to buy in the first place." Mikoto said as she tapped her chin, she then smiled and said "I bet you her cooking has improved, she had quite the talent for cooking back when Sasu-chan was 5 or so."

Sarada nodded her head and said "Un, un. When Mama was away at the hospital and Papa was still on his mission so he never came home, White baa-san would cook for Team Konohamaru and it was really good." Sasuke looked down at the floor when Sarada uttered the words about him never coming home.

Mikoto looked at her son, immediately catching how his posture slightly showed how he was upset, although to regular people people would think that he was perfectly fine. Then again she was his mother, she could tell his emotions even though he had become a ice cube of what used to be.

"Hm, I hope she makes home cooked food, last time I ate at her house it was delicious." Sakura said, thinking about what happened a few weeks ago. "That'll be nice, I don't think outside food will be good for you for now, Sarada."

Sarada pouted but she changed her expression into a calm facade and said "Iie mama, it's fine. It's for the best of me I know." She smiled cheerily, and the Uchiha family continued to have their little conversation.

* * *

White stared at the dozens of stores open in the crowded pathway.

'Should I buy this... No

How about this... Iie...

Hm...' She thought.

 **Hey kit, how about you just make your own food. From what I heard from Kurama, everyone enjoys your food.** Mizumi said as she lazily swayed her hundred tails in a hypnotic pattern.

'Nice idea, I guess so, my cousins still live in the manor anyways.' White thought and she shunshined to the Fujimori Manor, where it sat atop Konoha Monuments and into the forest ( **A/N: Fujimori means wisteria forest, if you don't know so I decided to put the manor there... although I have no idea why I made their clan symbol a solar eclipse 0-0** ).

"Tadaima." She said dully and she was greeted by her middle cousins, taijutsu specialist twins, Tai and Tsuchi. "Oi White nii-san you came back?" Tsuchi said, with his normal vibrancy and hyperactiveness. ( **A/N: She has six cousins, the oldest twins are ninjutsu specialists, Kaze and Meyumi, then there's the youngest twins that are genjutsu specialists Kuro and Shiro. They belong in the Onmyoji clan, a sister clan of the Fujimori that was also massacred, so they live with White. Don't worry they won't be in this story much since I know some people hate OC's** )

"Tsuchi, go back to training with Tai, I need to make something for the Uchihas." White muttered, as she walked into the kitchen of the manor.

Quickly setting up, she made a basket of onigiris with different fillings and designs to signify different stuffings. She then moved onto to tamago soup and finally dessert which consisted of anmitsu and dango. Placing everything in a scroll, she then shunshined back to the hospital.

"Oh, White nii-san left." Kuro said monotonously as he grabbed a glass of water and walked back into the room to meet his twin sister.

* * *

The Uchiha's were having quite a nice conversation, well the Uchiha women... the men were just making their single word replies and grunts, Itachi had actually tried fitting into the conversation and did talk slightly more than Sasuke and Fugaku, but that wasn't enough...

Suddenly White shunshined into the room and said, "Dinner's ready, let me make some tables first."

She clasped her hands into a hand seal and wooden tables began to form and then chairs, she then pulled out the retractable table from Sarada's bed and unsealed all the food and set them down.

The voices of the single room reverberated one word. "Itedakimasu!" and some single word "Hn's".

* * *

 **(1) Fuuton: Subete Arui Kaze- Wind Style: All Walking Wind (Allows User to walk in midair, and to reach higher heights they were to either jump higher or act as if they're climbing stairs**

 **Argh, I have a writer's block, so sorry if this chapter was a bit boring T^T, I'm trying my best to write all three of my stories while keeping my school grades up but I'm kinda failing at it lol**

 _Suigetsu: God FUCKING DAMNIT STOP SHOOTING ME! *A tsunami of senbon hits him*_

 _*Pokemon sound of when a pokemon dies*_

 _Narrator: Hooray! Uchiha Sasuke has defeated Hozuki Suigetsu! He earned 1000 points and 100 yen._

 _White: WTF..._

 _Sarada/Sakura: *pokerface* ...Sasuke-kun/Papa you're going overboard..._

 _Naruto: *shudders* Holy shit now I **really** don't wanna be stuck like waterboy over there *points to the sizzling puddle with a x-x face*_

 _White: Er.. R &R? Ja... -_-_


	17. Pain of the Future

**I have a horrible Writer's Block but I'm trying my best.**

 _White: *Stares at the puddle named Suigetsu* ..._

 _Himawari: White obaa-chan what's that?_

 _White: Nothing.. just Suigetsu..._

 _Mitsuki: White baa-san does not own Naruto._

 _Sarada: *Wide eyes* When did you get here Mitsuki?_

* * *

 **Sarada**

The dinner didn't last very long as everyone quickly finished the small amount of food White baa-san brought. The dangos were quickly finished off by Itachi ji-san and me, while the anmitsu, which was Mama's favorite food, quickly disappeared too.

The different types of onigiri were also picked off one by one along with the tomatoes, which Papa seemed to enjoy the most, much to obaa-sama's chagrin.

Soon everyone left back to the Uchiha Manor while Mama went to the lab to study on the antidote for Papa's curse. I took this time to resume reading on the history of the Uchiha Massacre.

I flipped to the page where it read ' _Death of Uchiha Itachi'_ as the chapter title Delving deep into the book, I was quickly immersed into it's contents.

 _Uchiha Itachi was killed off by both his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke, and an unknown illness that had been plaguing him for years already._

 _His plan was to massacre the Uchiha clan, since he was ordered to, but he had purposely spared his younger brother Sasuke and manipulated him so that Sasuke was to gain power and kill him, freeing him of the guilt of murdering his family and bringing pain to his younger brother, while also bringing Sasuke back to the village as a hero._

 _Sadly his plan had failed and Sasuke turned to an even darker path, being influenced by the Uchiha Clan's 'Curse of Hatred', and at one point tried to destroy Konoha, and he killed Shimura Danzo while almost killing his teammates and jounin sensei, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi._

 _According to some medic nins, Itachi's illness was caused by overusing the Mangekyou Sharingan while it also brought him to a near blind state. This gave his younger brother a much higher chance of defeating him and bringing Itachi's plan even closer to its goal._

 _Itachi died protecting the village from a civil war and was still treated like dirt even after death, but he will be recognized one day in the future._

I blinked as I reread the short chapter, Papa had killed Itachi ji-san and almost killed Rokudaime, Nanadaime, and Mama?! This was unbelievable.

No wonder Papa had always tried to avoid the topic, but he shouldn't have hid it from me. I would've forgiven him, it's not the Uchiha's fault that they have the 'Curse of Hatred'.

Suddenly feeling angry towards Papa again, I bookmarked the page and set the book on the table besides the bed and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Sasuke (3rd Person)**

He woke up early, just barely before the crack of dawn. Itachi, his okaa-san and otou-san went off into the afterlife again, promising to come back tomorrow to spend some family time that was abandoned years ago.

He had decided to sleep in the guest room of the Uchiha Manor, much to Sakura's disappointment. She had been sleeping in her office for four days already and decided to come back to sleep on a normal bed that day.

He didn't want his large wings to get in the way of Sakura sleeping, so he literally moved into the next room.

Shifting out of the bed, Sasuke ran his hand tiredly through his long, shaggy blue hair. Standing up he went inside the bathroom to get cleaned up.

After coming out from a refreshing cold shower, he changed into his normal outfit and grabbed his katana and strapped it on before leaving the house.

Leaping into the air, he flew towards the hospital, and went into Sarada's room to check up on her.

Sliding open the window, he slipped into the room quietly. He saw that Sarada was sleeping peacefully, a small smile imprinted on her face.

He was about to leave when his sharp eyes caught an Uchiha insignia on the table next to Sarada's bed.

Walking over, he saw that it was a book. Glancing over the title, his expression visibly darkened, he flipped to the bookmarked page and his expression became even darker.

Boldly printed on the page was 'Uchiha Itachi's Death', scanning through the chapter, he scowled at the description, as much as he hated that it was true.

Looking at Sarada, he knew that this was the book she was hiding from him all along. Feeling a strange twinge run through him, he quickly took the book and leapt out the window and flew towards the training grounds.

He didn't stop to see that a few raven feathers from his wings landed next to Sarada's bed, nor did he know that something grave was to ensue.

* * *

 **Sarada**

I woke up, ready to check out of the hospital and continue reading the book, when I saw that it was missing. Panicking I looked around to see if there were any clues that showed of someone being here.

My eyes settled on the raven feathers next to my bedside. Sitting up, I threw my legs over the bedside and knelt down to inspect the feathers.

I looked up to see the window open. A crisp breeze blew onto the white curtains. There was one explanation. Papa.

I sighed and slipped on my ninja sandals. Damn it I was caught, why does everything have to be so complicated...

Switching on to my training clothes, I checked out of the hospital and ambled down the streets and towards the training grounds to train for a while.

I saw many young children and fresh out of the Academy genin, laughing and playing with their fathers. They were piggy backing, racing or simply having a nice family breakfast, feeling down, I continued to walk down the streets.

Activating my Sharingan, I ran towards the training grounds only to sense a large amount of chakra billowing around the area. Speeding up my pace, I saw a large hole in the middle of the ground, dark purple chakra swirled around the area as dust and smoke rose up from the crater.

Inspecting it, I saw nothing in the middle of the crater, but when I shifted to scan the surroundings, I found a familiar chakra located farther off in the distance. It flickered slightly although it was powerful, proving that the person was about to become unconscious.

Then I realized it was Papa, a sudden thought ran through me. What if it's because he found out that I was reading about the worst times of his life, where he regretted doing all the horrible deeds, that it triggered another transformation.

Mama had predicted it to be happening in another few days or so, but it was more detailed coming from the creator of the serum, the bastard Rikuu. Especially over the field of negative emotions.

Sprinting over to Papa's chakra signature, I saw a trail of blood splattered down the road and a few blood soaked feathers on the ground. Following it, I managed to see Papa's slumped figure near a large oak tree.

As I neared him, it was as I had predicted. His clothes were ripped by large bone like spines and he had a tail curled up on the ground, blood was dripping from the wounds where the bones emerged.

A small familiar book was on the floor, the book on the Uchiha Massacre. I ran up to Papa but he sat up, wincing.

"Stay away, tell Sakura to stop finding the antidote. It's best I keep away from everyone." He said, standing up unsteadily.

"What do you mean? Mama is almost done with the cure." I said, taking small steps towards Papa.

He suddenly surged forward and appeared behind me before he said. "Thank you Sarada. I am proud to be your father, take care of your mother."

His hand hit a point on my neck and suddenly everything went blurry.

I could only uselessly raise my hand and whisper "Pa..pa.." Before everything went black and my arm fell limp.

* * *

Boruto was with Mitsuki, walking down the training grounds, when Mitsuki found a trail of blood and feathers on the ground. The two followed and found Sarada, unconscious and placed carefully next to a tree, with a black slightly bloodstained cloak draped in her with a book set down next to her.

The blood trail continued, but it was the two genin's priority to help their teammate first.

Mitsuki collected some cold water from a canister and trickled it on Sarada's face, she sluggishly opened her eyes and shook her head, before suddenly sitting up.

Boruto inspected the black cloak and suddenly he remembered the cloak that Sasuke-ochan always wears. He noticed the slits on the upper top of the cloak and knew it was definitely his sensei's.

"Sarada what happened?" Mitsuki asked. Sarada stood up and stared at the cloak in Boruto's hand.

"Papa... Left me..." She said sadly as she took the cloak from Boruto and gripped it tightly.

"Sarada... Let's go report it to tou-san." Boruto said as he gestured the blue haired boy and onyx eyed girl to follow.

When they reached to Hokage towers, Naruto made Sarada explain everything before he Sakura.

The pinkette burst into the room, exclaiming "What happened to Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto grimly replied "Looks like Sasuke decided to leave again..."

Sakura looked like she was about to cry before she mumbles "First he leaves me to go after Orochimaru, then he goes to repent his sins, after finally coming back he then leaves for the Kaguya mission and now he's leaving again..."

Mitsuki stared at the pink haired woman and asked "Sasuke oji-san went to my tou-san's place before?"

Sakura nodded almost sadly and replied "To achieve power, and I think you already know your father wishes to be immortal so at one point he tried to take Sasuke-kun's body."

Mitsuki pressed his lips together and said nothing before backing up next to Boruto.

"Sarada, what did Sasuke say to you before he left?" Naruto asked as he typed furiously on the computer.

"He said this thank you to me, and he was proud to be my father and to take care of Mama." Sarada said "And then he hit the back of my neck which knocked me out and the only thing he did was put me at the base of a tree and gave me his cloak."

Sakura took in a sharp breath and said "Sarada, your father did this to me back when I was younger, but could you show me the cloak..."

Sarada nodded and pulled out the carefully folded cloak. Sakura took it and glimmer of hope shimmered in her eyes.

"There's blood on this we can ask Kiba and Akamaru or Kakashi-sensei's ninken to track Sasuke-kun down." Sakura said and Naruto nodded.

"We leave tomorrow, we'll bring White in case he tries to fight back and Team Konohamaru since they didn't have a mission for awhile now. This is considered an S-rank mission considering Sasuke's rank and this mission including me, you and White."

Sakura nodded before she gestured the genin team to follow her, turning around she said "I know you'll never break your promises... Naruto."

"Count on my word Sakura, we will bring him back again even if this is our third time, dattebaeyo." Naruto said grinning.

Boruto almost shuddered, his personality and verbal tic was way too creepily similar to his father's, he needed to stop acting like that.

* * *

The next day everyone met at the village gate and prepared to go off on the journey, Naruto and White activated their Sage Mode and Sarada activated her Sharingan.

The group sped off with Kiba, since Akamaru was too old and Kakashi was on 'vacation' with Guy. The old blood trails were still stained on the ground, so the group followed it, and soon the trails were camouflaged in a grassy area and they had to rely on Kiba's sense of smell and the Sage Mode.

Reaching to the edge of the forest there was a large fortress like building made out of wood built at an empty field. "I have a feeling the prosthetic arm and overabundance in chakra was able to help Sasuke create this." White deduced as she scanned the building quickly.

Suddenly a group of Sasuke's clones (Who looked like his normal human form not the cursed form) appeared. One of them stepped forward and said "Leave, the original doesn't want anyone to come close to him."

Sakura stepped in front and said "Sasuke-kun you can't leave us, this has been the same thing for years and why would you do that to Sarada. It's enough for your me, but to our daughter this is unacceptable!" She punched that clone to make sure the information gets sent to the actual Uchiha.

The action caused the clones to take stance and pull out their katanas. Naruto, White and Sakura took stance while Konohamaru and Kiba blocked the genin from any actual damage.

"Naruto, Konohamaru, Kiba distract the clones, Sakura, you and Sarada will try and breach a hole in the fortress then I'll lead you two towards Sasuke. I already memorized the design of this building." White commanded as her Byakugan quickly scanned through every nook and cranny in the wooden building.

The group leapt into action, Kiba and Konohamaru were on the defensive side, blocking any damage caused to the genin and Naruto rushed ahead, ready to knock out all the clones in his sight.

Sakura and Sarada were backed up by White as they pushed through the clones, one managed to get towards them but Sakura punched it and knocked into a few others, effectively poofing them out of sight.

White dueled with 5 of them at once, katana versus katana, the clang of metal reverberated the air. "I haven't fought you seriously for such a long time, Sasuke, let's make this quick." She said, her eyes flickering into the Mangekyou as she summoned Susano'o. The remaining clones did so also, but White managed to smash through 2 of them, Sakura merged into her Susano'o and the two women backed up, hoping that the young genin female will be able to smash the gates.

"PAPA! COME BACK TO US!" Sarada screamed as she smashed the wood to splinters.

"Yosh, hurry let's go." White said as she and Sakura smacked another few clones away. "Naruto I'm trusting you to keep them out." She called out and the trio ran into the deep recesses of the wooden building.

Meeting another round of clones, the women managed to destroy all of them, causing loud crashes to be heard. They turned this way and that until finally they reached a dimly lit room with a large window facing the battlefield.

* * *

Sarada watched as Nanadaime used his bijuu mode and smashed a few clones, yelling some profanities towards the raven haired man. Boruto and Mitsuki tried to restrain one of the clones together and managed to with Konohamaru's help.

She turned around and faced her father now, her eyes widened as she saw how he looked like now. According to her mother this would be his last and most painful transformation.

He looked the same as yesterday except dark flame marks marred his features while streaks of raven slashed through parts of his blue hair and he seemed to be clenching the arm rests of the throne he was sitting on, as if every breath he took, every slight movement he made was painful.

"Sasuke come back to Konoha, I know this time you're doing it for the village's good but we're almost done with the antidote." White said as she lifted up her arm as in gesturing him to come with them.

"We'll take care of Rikuu soon, the ANBU has already found a lead on him, Sasuke-kun please, just come back." Sakura pleaded as she clasped her hands together.

Sarada felt confident but scared at the same time and she walked towards her father. Raising both her arms, she boldly embraced her father tightly. A painful groan escaped his mouth but he still took in her embrace and his large wings curled up around her, the soft feathers tickling her arms.

"Come back to us. _Please._ " She pleaded as she pulled out the embrace and backed away to her mother.

Sasuke faltered for a second but that one second caused his him to convulse in pain and he choked out blood as he crumpled onto the floor, breathing heavily. As her mother had said this final transformation had forced every ounce of pain enhancing and body damaging drug in his body to fully function. Making his life living hell as to say.

The two medics rushed forward to Sasuke and immediately got to work, Sakura sent probing chakra through his system and checked every wound he had. The worst was a toxin, slowly eating away at his lungs, and the other poisons flowing in his systems, while the most minor ones were cuts and scrapes all over his elbows, knees and neck.

Sarada was ordered to take care of the minor damage as Sakura and White worked furiously at the internal damage, but without actual equipment it was slightly difficult.

A few moments later, Nanadaime and the rest of the group came as the clones disappeared just after their original collapsed. The group's eyes widened as they saw the condition Sasuke was in.

Getting tired of the slow progress, White was forced to create another plan. She ordered the rest of the group to travel by foot right at the moment, as she unsealed a stretcher from her Medic Supply Scroll and carefully positioned Sasuke onto it. She then called Naruto to help her hold the other side of the stretcher while Sakura continued to heal him.

Summoning Susano'o she burst through the roof, in it's full body form and soared through the sky with the other two shinobi with her.

* * *

 **Since I wanted to apologize for the crappy filler chapters I've been writing the past 2 weeks, I'll try to make this chapter at least 4,000 words or so :D -MangaArtist428**

* * *

They manage to reach the hospital under 4 minutes and the nurses and guests all parted ways as they watched the head of the hospital, the Hokage and one of the strongest Shinobi/Medical Nin run through the hall with a stretcher into the emergency room and soon after the sons and daughters of the shinobi burst through the door to wait for the 'unknown' patient.

It took a long time, and constant yellings were heard from the room until finally Sasuke was healed. Although he wasn't fully healed, his body had began to adapt to the poison, slowly cleansing him of the negative effects, although he would probably feel pained once in awhile.

Sarada watched as they transported her father into a room, hooking him up to many monitors and IV's. The strange part was that he seemed conscious, his eyes dully watching everything with unknown intent.

Sarada stood at the door frame, unable to do anything until a hand touched her shoulder. Spinning around she saw her uncle smiling slightly at her.

"Don't worry Sarada, your father will be fine. He's in the care of your mother, and she'll never let him die." Itachi reassured his niece. "But for now, would you like to come to the dango shop. Sasuke needs to rest first, he's exhausted."

Sarada tentatively nodded and followed her uncle down the halls out the hospital doors and along the streets until they reached the small corner shop. It was small but it is a well known traveler spot, Konoha was famous for it's dango(located in the village's Tea Avenue)along with the one and only Ichiraku Ramen.

Ordering 2 plates of the delicious glutinous rice desserts along with a cup of steaming hot green tea, Sarada watched in fascination at how her uncle seemed to love this type of dessert that he indulges himself with, only once in awhile considering how her own father hates sweets.

She chewed on the glutinous treat and stared out at parted curtains of the shop, the sun was setting, painting the village with a beautiful flaming orange.

She swallowed and sighed, Itachi tilted his head and asked "Doushita? Something's on your mind?"

Sarada shook her head vigorously but decided not to lie and said "I'm just wondering when Papa can finally be treated like someone normal." Her mind wondered off to that day when everyone was whispering about him being a monster.

"That will be someday, but Sasuke has done things that can't be accepted sometimes. He is my brother but even I can't sometimes forgive him for doing things like that after my death." Itachi said as he neatly placed the three sticks onto the plate.

Sarada finished her dango and Itachi placed the money on the table before the two Uchiha's went back to the hospital.

When they arrived, they found out that the medics were trying to purge Sasuke of the painful drugs, but at the same time the purge was inflicting intense pain on him.

Walking into the room, Sarada noticed how her father was clenching the bed sheet tightly, until his knuckles turned white and a thin sheet of sweat covered his forehead. His mouth was set in a tight grimace, trying to keep in the grunts of pain.

Her mother was seated next to him, wiping away the sweat with a cool cloth while at the same time jotting down the effects and whatnot on her father's condition on a clipboard.

Sarada heard how his breath would hitch slightly and saw the blood staining the sheets beneath his curled fists, when his pale yellow eyes opened, she saw raw agony and pain imprinted in his eyes. The pain was too unbearable to even mask, in short.

She felt useless, how she couldn't even help her father, but only watch him suffer as the agonizing seconds ticked by. Itachi pushed her forward and gestured to help at least a small part of the purging process.

"M-mama, don't we need some painkillers for this process?" Sarada asked unsurely. Sakura shook her head at her daughter and said "Like the chakra represser, that would only stop the positive effects of purging your father of the drugs. Even so there's only a 5% chance of him being fully purged. Most likely it would purge him of at most thirty percent of Rikuu's unidentified dru-" She stopped when Sasuke starting coughing uncontrollably, a dry hacking cough which caused some blood to trickle down his chin.

Sakura wiped away the blood and helped support her husband, before giving him a cup of cool water to soothe his aching throat. She then mumbled something about the cough being a normal symptom for the purging chakra, before jotting it down the clipboard.

* * *

 _ **Itachi**_

Itachi felt a wave of sympathy rush towards him, as he watched his younger brother suffer. This time he could do nothing but watch as another loud fit of coughing echo the room. Thank kami his sister-in-law was the medic nin, or he probably would be distastefully looked at by another nurse or doctor.

He watched Sarada, clasp her hands together, watching her father suffer through every painful second, as the purging chakra forcefully destroyed the drugs in each and every cell of his body.

Naruto came into the room to check on Sasuke, but couldn't stay long as his Hokage duties kept his schedule tight.

Time ticked by and as each hour passed by, the symptoms of the purge worsened, Itachi felt the wave of sympathy turn into something somewhat to feeling useless for not helping his brother.

At first it was just a worsened cough, but soon each cough was accentuated by a large splatter of blood. Then came the sudden jolts of pain that wracked his younger brother's body, causing him to convulse in pain or curl up with his wings protectively shielding him from anyone else. The worst symptom of all was when he lost control of the sage chakra.

Scales began to creep up his arms, the glinting fangs that merely poked out of his younger brother's mouth began to elongate, and the bone like protrusions he gained from Kimimaro's DNA started to expand and push against his wounded skin. He was gripping the sides of his head in pain as another snap of pain shot through him, and he was shaking from the torture.

Sarada looked miserable, so Itachi excused himself and pulled his niece away from the scene.

"Let your tou-san get through the purging first, for now do you want to visit your obaa-sama and ojii-sama?" Itachi asked to the onyx eyed girl who had so much similarities when compared to himself.

"Iie... I want to stay with Papa...but I also want to leave him alone... I guess I'll go." Sarada said unsurely. Itachi nodded approvingly and walked out the hospital with his niece.

Not even a few feet way from the building a loud pained scream was heard from the room where his younger brother resided. Itachi could only look away and walk away, dragging the younger Uchiha heiress with him, even though she complained about going back. This was the best for his otouto, he needed to be alone to get through the purge, Itachi thought. Though a nasty little voice sniped bouts of insults on him about his otouto needing the most encouragement at this very moment.

* * *

 **Yay, 4,400+ words :DDD My new record in fanfic writing lol.**

 _Suigetsu: *sizzling puddle*_

 _White: Right... I'm going to take this time to leave._

 _Himawari: *pokes him with a stick* Sasuke oji-chan did you do this?_

 _Sasuke: Hn._

 _White: Ok... R &R guys, Ja... *sweatdrops*_


	18. Recovery Once Again

**New chapter, I might make this one longer :)**

 _Mitsuki: White baa-san, does not own Naruto._

 _Himawari: Mitsuki onii-chan, why did Sasuke Oji-chan kill Suigetsu-san?_

 _Mitsuki: *sweatdrops* That, I cannot explain._

 _Orochimaru: Mitsuki, my son, how is life in Konoha?_

 _Himawari: Aah! Mitsuki onii-chan protect me from the yokai *trembles in fear*_

 _Mitsuki: Ah... Tou-san now's not the best time to be here..._

* * *

 **Sarada**

I wondered about what happened to Papa as I bit into the onigiri obaa-sama made.

"Obaa-sama, could I visit Papa after I finish lunch?" I asked, it had been a day since the purging treatment, when Itachi ji-san pulled me out of the hospital.

Obaa-sama sighed and nodded. "You don't have to worry about your Papa, he's in good hands. After all, I'm his mother and I'm sure he'll be fine." I nodded unsurely a swallowed the sticky rice before sipping some fresh green tea.

"I still want to though..." I muttered, "Maybe I should check up on Mama, she's almost done with the antidote." Obaa-sama looked at me and closed the sink, before setting down the final dish on the rack and said "She's almost done? Thank Kami, I don't think Sasu-chan can take the curse mark transformations and treatments much longer. We'll visit him after you finish lunch then."

I smiled and quickly devoured the sticky riceballs and washed my hands before I slipped on my shoes and walked out the door with Obaa-sama. Itachi ji-san was outside, sitting under the tree in a cross legged position, seemingly doing nothing, but as I looked carefully he was inspecting his surroundings with the Sharingan.

"Itachi, we're leaving to see Sasuke, I'll come back home later." Obaa-sama said and Itachi ji-san nodded his head, before he focused his gaze on a partially hidden yellow bird.

Following Obaa-sama, I listened to her intently as she described how Konoha used to be, without the large televisions hooked onto the central pavilion of the village or the large malls. Not even the fast food restaurants Boruto, Shikadai and Inojin always hang out in or the humongous skyscrapers on top of Konoha Monuments.

Instead it was much old styled and less crowded, along with much more space to run through crowds. But the most important part of Obaa-sama's description was the Uchiha compound. The place was destroyed into rubble years before I was born and now it was populated by people that weren't even Uchiha and new buildings were built on the land.

As Obaa-sama described it, I could imagine how many people who were related to me living in that one section of Konoha, with signs everywhere proving the pride of the Uchiha. But that was all gone, I could tell that Obaa-sama was slightly upset after describing the beauty and bustle of life back in her days.

During that time of our conversation, we had reached the hospital by the end of it and I told the front desk that I was the daughter of Haruno Sakura and showed her my Apprentice Iryounin I.D. card.

Walking towards the lab, I entered the sterile and blindingly white room where half a dozen highly skilled medic nins sat and inspected different chemicals of all sorts.

Mama was carefully dripping something into a vial and I tapped her shoulder and asked "Mama, are you almost done with the antidote?"

Mama jumped up and almost dropped the vial, but she quickly caught it and set it onto the rack and scolded me. "Don't surprise me like that, I almost dropped the antidote itself, and yes I'm almost done Sarada, but could you go check on your Papa. He has a high fever right now, after the purging session was over."

I nodded, and left the room with Obaa-sama following me, looking very worried.

Walking to Papa's assigned room, I slid open the door and called out "Papa, I'm just coming over to visit." Silence followed, so I slid the door behind me after Obaa-sama walked in.

Walking over, I saw that Papa was awake but his eyes were dull as if he wasn't aware of his surroundings. His glassy eyes slid onto my form and he mouthed something before shutting his eyes tightly, his lips pressed in a grimace.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Obaa-sama said worriedly as she pressed her palm onto Papa's forehead and immediately pulled back after she felt the temperature. "Sarada, stay here, I'll bring your Papa something to eat. He hasn't tasted my cooking in so long, and I used to give him this when he had a fever." Obaa-sama said as she briskly walked out the door and slid it close.

I turned around to face Papa, carefully inspecting him. The black flames still marred his body, and the raven streaks still dyed his hair, along with the painful looking bones and tail. It seemed like the purging session did nothing but only reduce the pain of the serum.

Papa opened his eyes again and mouthed something again. I figured that his throat was dry, considering his lips were dry and chapped, and some leftover blood stained his mouth.

I brought him a cup of water, and helped support him. I tipped the cup towards his mouth and he quickly drank down the entire glass of water. Helping him settle down again, I could tell he was furious at himself for being this weak, an angry yet ashamed glint imprinted onto his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said in a strained voice, looks like it wasn't just because his throat was dry. I cautiously pressed my palm onto Papa's forehead and immediately retracted my hand from his burning forehead. Mama wasn't lying, the fever seemed to be dangerously close to 104 degrees or even more.

"The...purging session.. left me temporarily...paralyzed.." Papa said suddenly, his voice seemed raspy and even more strained. So the purging left negative effects on him. "Punishment...for the pain...I've brought...to you.." His voice dropping to a low mumble as his fever raged on, causing his eyelids to droop slightly even though he fought back.

I blinked at the sentence he uttered. Punishments he's done to me? Was it because he left me for years until I could barely even remember him, or was it because he had constantly hurt my feelings unintentionally by not telling me the reason why he left or whether Mama was my my real kaa-san in the first place. Maybe it could be because he knocked me out and refused for me to help him or even call Mama to help him.

Suddenly something soft touched my shoulder and arm, I blinked and noticed that Papa had draped his large feathery wings over my shoulder. A small smirk was on his lips though he seemed to have fallen asleep.

Smiling gleefully at the small gesture, I curled up against Papa and was quickly engulfed by the heat that he was radiating from the fever. Maybe a small nap wouldn't hurt, since Team Konohamaru had no missions for the past few days besides the retrieval mission. Papa's wings comfortably slid down and covered up my small form, I was quickly engulfed by the warmth and fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke to the sounds of a spoon clanging, as it scraped the bottom of a bowl. Groggily sitting up, I saw Obaa-sama spooning something into the bowl.

"Oh, Sarada-chan, you woke up." She said as she spooned another serving of the thick liquid into the bowl.

Papa was still lightly dozing off, his wings limp, covering him besides the blankets and a cool cloth pressed onto his forehead.

"Obaa-sama, what is that?" I asked staring at the light red liquid. She chuckled at my strange expressions and said "This was your father's favorite back when he was younger. Whenever he had fevers I always made him this, he would only eat it when he was sick for some reason, though I could never tell."

I tilted my head curiously and asked "What's inside?"

Obaa-sama handed me a bowl and said "I make the typical rice porridge, chop up some tomatoes and add just a small pinch of salt. Then I brew it with some medical herbs such as febrifuge and peppermint, to help soothe the fever."

I carefully drank some of the thick porridge and tasted it. The bitter flavor was masked by the cooling peppermint taste, yet I could barely taste it as the tomatoes were masking that as well. It was delicious, bland but good.

Shaking Papa awake, his eyes opened slightly as he sat up slowly. He squeezed his eyes shut and a strange noise escaped his mouth before he put his hand to his mouth, and he looked nauseated. Obaa-sama's eyes widened before she quickly escorted him to the bathroom of the room and closed the door.

The sound of the toilet flushing and water running was heard behind the door after a few moments of retching and a quiet groan. When the door opened again, Papa stumbled out the room and slumped onto the bed, his eyes still dulled by the fever.

Obaa-sama came out looking grim, before she said "Sarada, did your okaa-san fully heal your tou-san?" I nodded but she shook her head "Your tou-san was retching out blood, these are signs of internal bleeding, call your mother to inspect him again."

She turned around and dipped a piece of cloth into cold water, before ushering Papa to lay down and she pressed the cloth onto his forehead.

He whispered something in a raspy voice that I couldn't hear, but Obaa-sama smiled and said "Only for my son, of course I would want to help you."

Walking out the room, I quickly hurried to the lab, and just as I was about to open the door a loud yell of glee was heard and I slammed the door open to see what happened.

"I finished the antidote, Sarada!" Mama said happily as she hugged me tightly.

"Really? That's awesome! But Mama, Obaa-sama said Papa is suffering internal bleeding, he started throwing up blood after he woke up from sleep." I said and Mama's eyebrows creased in worry as she quickly trickled the clear liquid into a syringe and put the sharp item into a box and hurried out the room.

Bursting into the room, she saw Obaa-sama wiping off the sweat on Papa's face as he closed his eyes shut from some sort of unknown pain.

"Mikoto baa-san, let me take care of it from here." Mama said as Obaa-sama stood up and allowed her to sit where she was sitting before.

Mama set her palms onto Papa's stomach and the warm green chakra soon enveloped her hands and healed Papa gradually. The pain in his eyes faded away as Mama took her hands off and opened the box she was holding.

"I found the antidote, so I'll administer it to you right now, Sasuke-kun." Mama said as she lifted up Papa's arm.

"Will it be instantaneous or gradual fading of the effects?" Obaa-sama asked, Mama wiped the small patch of skin with an alcohol swab and answered "It will be instantaneous as the antidote immediately starts to wipe out any trace of serum in Sasuke-kun."

She inserted the needle and injected the antidote, before pressing a cotton swab onto the small wound and pulled out the needle.

A few moments passed but nothing happened and Mama started freaking out. She ranted on how long it took her to find the antidote and nothing happened, and how hard she worked for Papa only to be useless again.

Collapsing on her knees she let out a choked breath and was silent. Papa's hand suddenly rose up and he poked Mama in the forehead.

"Doesn't matter about whether it worked or not, the pain is subsiding although the effects aren't going away." He said raspily and let his lips curve up into a miniscule smirk.

The wheels in my mind spun and I blurted out "Maybe it's because the serum could be connected to Rikuu, and we probably have to kill him to rid the effects." I slapped my hand onto my mouth and backed away from the questioning glances.

"Sarada is right. Orochimaru's curse seal is part of him, Rikuu could've connected it to himself, but with only me being the only test subject, if we could kill him it would reverse the effects." Papa said, clearing his throat as he began to lose his voice.

Mama handed him a cool glass of water and he drank it down immediately, Obaa-sama quickly handed him a bowl of her rice porridge and said "Sasuke, eat first you haven't eaten for days already." She gave him a stern look, almost as if Papa was a child again.

Papa gave her a look himself but still downed the contents of the bowl quickly, almost as if he were starving. But then again, he _was_ starving in the first place.

Scooping up another serving from the small metal pot, Obaa-sama refilled Papa's bowl.

Papa looked annoyed and said "Okaa-san, I'm almost the same age as you were when I was 6. You don't need to treat me as if I were 5." Obaa-sama looked hurt, but she smacked Papa on the backside of his head and scolded him.

"So what if I was treating you as if you were 5, I never got to fully take care of you because of the massacre." She said sharply sending him a scary mother's glare.

Papa mumbled something but stopped talking. It's scary how mothers can downgrade fully grown men... *sweatdrop*

After Papa finished eating, Mama checked his temperature and gave him a small bottle of rolled up herb mixtures. "Mikoto baa-san, let Sasuke-kun take one every 6 hours. " Mama said, before she left the room quietly.

Obaa-sama took out one of the small orbs and handed it to Papa with a cup of cool water. Papa took it silently, not uttering a word and proceeded to down the entire glass.

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, before sinking down onto the hospital bed.

"Sasu-chan, we'll be leaving now, sleep well." Obaa-sama said kindly, ruffling Papa's hair. He looked irritated but content and closed his eyes before saying a quiet "Aa."

Sliding the door close, I walked down the hallway, tailing Obaa-sama. "Obaa-sama, do you think Papa will be okay?" I asked, as we exited out the hospital. Obaa-sama sighed and said "Sarada-chan you asked this many times, but this time I'm not entirely sure. Not with his fever along with the after effects of the purging."

"Oh...Soga.." I said, my voice faltering a little. We walked back home to find Itachi ji-san making dinner with a white apron tied around his waist. I stifled a laugh as Itachi ji-san looked ridiculous in an apron.

A few bowls of rice was set down on the table along with platters of food, such as grilled salmon slices, scrambled tamago and tomatoes and a small pot of curry. ( **A/N: I'm not entirely sure if the Japanese eats this kind of food, though there is a high chance they do since most Asian cultures have similar ways of cooking just a different taste. But considering that I'm Chinese some of these dishes are what I eat lol.)**

The aroma of coming from the table was delicious so as immediately sat down and grabbed a pair of chopsticks before I waited for Obaa-sama and Itachi ji-san to sit down too.

"Okaa-san, tou-san left a few hours ago, considering that Sasuke is in the hospital right now and Sarada went to visit with you." Itachi ji-san said as he set the metal pan into the sink.

"Ah, Soga, I'll make sure that he'll stay here next time and stop acting isolated." Obaa-sama said, a scary glint in her eyes. Itachi ji-san sweatdropped but untied the apron and we all sat down to eat. It was nice, having some quality time with my family members that I haven't met when I was younger, but the only people who were missing was Mama and Papa.

I looked down and clenched my fist, I will kill Rikuu and cure Papa.

* * *

 **The story kinda veered off the plot slightly XD oh well I'll try to put it back on track.**

 _Mitsuki: ...Tou-san why're you still here?_

 _Himawari: *shaking and hiding behind Mitsuki* S-scary... *Ducks behind Mitsuki again*_

 _Sasuke: Orochimaru... Listen to your son, you're scaring the dobe's daughter.._

 _Orochimaru: *chuckles creepily* So much for a warm welcome to Konoha..._

 _White: *Stares at him darkly* Get out *kicks him out of the chat room*_

 _Mitsuki: O-oi, don't do that to my tou-san. *Runs out of the chat room to check up on Orochimaru*_

 _White: *monotonously* R &R, Ja..._


	19. Boruto's Family

**Lol I focused on writing my other story 'Princess and The Dragon Prince' for the past week, ugh don't have much time to write all three stories so I'm going to push back the post date to Sundays next week, sorry.**

 _Sakura: Shannaro! I got this!_

 _Sarada: You got what now?_

 _White: Finding the antidote...*whispers* I don't own Naruto..._

 _Naruto: Wha-? *stops eating ramen* What did you say, I didn't hear ya?_

 _Boruto: YAS! I beat you in the ramen eating contest! *shows an empty bowl*_

 _Naruto: NOOOOO! REMATCH! I DECLARE REMATCH AS THE SEVENTH HOKAGE!_

 _Sasuke: Dobe._

* * *

 **Sarada**

Mama came back the next day, after declaring that she'll focus on more family time rather than retrying on the creation of the antidote, since she figured that killing Rikuu was the main point in helping Papa.

We spent the day with Obaa-sama in the mall ( **A/N: I have a very good feeling that in Boruto's time they have malls, considering with him dusting himself off in front of a window of a clothing shop in the movie** ) It was more of me being forced to come but enjoying my time with the women of the Uchiha clan, I guess...

But anyways, I would always visit Papa when I can, sometimes it would be awkward but it was a good father-daughter bonding time. I have a good feeling that Mama and Obaa-sama would spy on the both of us for no reason...well a really random reason actually, though I couldn't tell.

Now I found myself sitting in the hospital room, holding a cup of simple green tea while I had a pretty good idea that Obaa-sama was recording every second of this.

"N-ne, Papa... why is Obaa-sama and Mama outside the door..." I asked quietly, staring at the door strangely. Papa stared at me blankly, and said "That's what all women do when their children apparently are doing something embarrassing or cute. I never do understand." He sighed and set down his cup.

"O-oh, s-soga..." I mumbled, before I slowly inched towards the door and swung it open. Mama and Obaa-sama tumbled out and they chuckled awkwardly before standing up and regaining their composure.

Papa glanced at them with a raised eyebrow and said "Okaa-san, Sakura...you do know that Sarada and me had noticed that you two are constantly spying on us."

Mama chuckled awkwardly and said "Well I do want to see you two getting along ever since, Naruto told me that you greatly upset Sarada when she went to ask you about our marriage and..." I stared at her and shook my head.

Papa was glowering at the cup on the table while he darkly muttered "Usuratonkachi...wait till I strangle you..." his hands seemed to twitch every so often, almost as if he was imagining about strangling Nanadaime-sama.

Giving Obaa-sama a confused glance, I watched as Obaa-sama only shrugged and sweatdropped at Papa's strange behavior.

"Well... I better leave... Boruto was asking me about meeting me at his house later for some sort of family invite with his Obaa-sama." I said awkwardly and bolted out the door.

* * *

Reaching to Boruto's house, I rapped the door sharply and waited outside. The door opened and a red haired woman who looked strangely like Nanadaime-sama opened the door. I blankly stared at her until Boruto came behind her and said "Oh, Sarada what's up!"

The red haired woman turned around and said "Boruto-chan who is this -ttebane?" she looked at Boruto carefully and he sweatdropped. I giggled and suddenly I realized she had the same verbal tic as Boruto.

"Oh, no way... Are you Boruto's Obaa-sama?" I asked incredulously, the red haired woman turned around and asked me suspiciously "Are you Boruto-chan's girlfriend...?" she then creepily smirked.

I blinked and started waving my hands around completely denying that I was his girlfriend though I couldn't keep the blush off my face. Boruto seemed to turn red too, but the red haired woman completely missed it.

"Oh, kaa-chan, you saw Sasuke's daughter, eh?" Nanadaime-sama came out from behind Boruto and I gaped. "N-nanadaime-sama... shouldn't you b-be at work..." I managed to stutter out, staring at him blankly.

"Oh, ahahahaha, I'm letting my clones and Shikamaru take care of the job, since White brought Kaa-chan, tou-chan and Neji back, I was taking care of the family business for the past few days." Nanadaime-sama said cheerily, laughing once again until the red haired woman smacked him on the head and yelled "Naruto! Act like the Hokage in front of others for kami's sake, you're bearing your my will and your father's will too -ttebane!"

"Itai! Kaa-chan, don't hit so hard, d-dattebaeyo..." Nanadaime-sama muttered, rubbing his head.

I just stood there awkwardly unable to say anything and Boruto was doing the same thing as his Obaa-sama continued to rant and yell at Nanadaime-sama... She's the same as Obaa-sama... They both scare our Papa's shitless... Kami-sama why was I dragged into this...

"A-anyways... let's go inside and meet Neji oji-chan and Ji-san -ttebasa..." Boruto said awkwardly, as he closed the door behind us and snuck between Nanadaime-sama and his Obaa-sama.

"R-right... Your entire family is hyperactive and hot tempered... except for your mother and Himawari's not exactly hot tempered..." I muttered, Boruto shivered and said "Oh hell no, Himawari's scary as hell if you get her pissed, besides Neji oji-chan and Ji-san are completely different... Neji oji-chan seems to act like Sasuke-ochan, while Ji-san... he's much more composed..."

We entered to his living room and I saw a man that looked a lot like Hinata baa-san and another man who also looked very similar to Nanadaime-sama.

Immediately I bowed down and I said as respectively as I could "Yondaime-sama, it is very nice to meet you." Boruto sweat dropped and said "Iie, Iie, Ji-san isn't very strict really."

Yondaime-sama smiled and said calmly "I see you're Fugaku's granddaughter. Nice meeting you too." I immediately turned red and my mind turned blank. Did one of the previous Hokage just act like I was a close friend... I must be dreaming...

Boruto seemed to notice the strange smile and blank look on my face, so he waved a hand in front of my face and said "Oi... Sarada, are you alive?" I blinked and shook my head before I stammered "U-un, of course, I'm perfectly fine... Aahahahaha..." Kami-sama let me think properly please...

Neji oji-san, or so Boruto called him, stood up and stared at me with that same look Papa does sometimes and said "She's Sasuke's daughter? Who is the mother?" My smile wavered as I prayed to kami that he should stop sending me to people who had Papa's creepy glare and looks...

"Oh yeah, it's Sakura obaa-chan." Boruto said cheerily as he slapped me on the back as a sign to get a grip of myself. Neji oji-san seemed to nod and say "I see, she never ceased loving him... And it also seemed that Sasuke crawled out of that emotionless shell of his too."

Boruto's oji-sama, chuckled awkwardly and said "Well, I see he takes it after his father... I heard that White brought back Fugaku and Mikoto and Sasuke's nii-san, am I right?" I nodded and said "Obaa-sama usually takes care of the household chores since Mama's been working hard to treat Papa... Oji-sama... I don't really know, I don't talk to him much, he kinda scares me to be honest..."

"Fugaku's never been the friendly type, but what has happened to Sasuke?" Yondaime-sama asked, I fidgeted and said "He was injected with a certain kind of serum by a S-ranked criminal who wiped out White baa-san's clan, now he's stuck in a monstrous form that's been eating away at his body..." "

Neji oji-san suddenly cut in and asked "Is it related to the curse seal of Orochimaru?" I nodded and replied "I asked Mitsuki to ask his tou-san if he can get some intel on the seal..." Boruto stared at me and said "Wait is that why Mitsuki isn't in Konoha, I couldn't find him anywhere!"

"Yep, he went back to one of his father's hideouts to ask him about the curse seal, I personally asked him in the first place... I guess that's a good thing so he can avoid those horrid fangirls..." I shivered as I thought of those mindless female monstrosities...

"And who is Mitsuki? I presume he must be connected Orochimaru." Neji oji-san said. "Uhm, hai... Orochimaru is Mitsuki's tou-san... Generally I don't see how they're related..." I shuddered and decided not to say anything else.

Neji oji-san seemed taken aback and he said "So your friend Mitsuki is actually Orochimaru's son..." He muttered something else but I couldn't hear it so I proceeded to shut my mouth and fidget around.

Suddenly, Boruto's Obaa-sama came out dragging Nanadaime-sama by the collar and threw him on the couch, I twitched slightly and backed away. "-now, don't let me hear you call me a scary monster of a woman again. DO YOU HEAR ME, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" She smacked him on the head and let out a deep breath, before smiling creepily.

"None of you saw that..." She said between clenched teeth. Yondaime-sama sweatdropped and said "Hai, hai, Kushina, just...calm down..." I edged towards Boruto and whispered "I've never seen your family be so hectic... wanna go outside and visit Papa instead...I was just about to tell him something before I left..."

Boruto nodded and said "Anything to keep away from Obaa-chan... she's scary as hell... she scared tou-chan and ji-san shitless countless times for the past few days..." then he turned his attention to his family and chuckled fakely. "Ahahahaha, Obaa-chan, Ji-san, Neji oji-chan... Sarada and me are going outside -ttebasa, well we better leave... heh..."

Boruto's Obaa-sama's eyes seemed to glimmer and she said in a very conniving tone "Ohoh? Is that a date I hear, Boruto-chan you're growing up so fast~"

"Nononononono, We're just going to visit Sasuke ochan... nothing else, ahahahaha..." Boruto said awkwardly before we dashed outside. Closing the door I heard Nanadaime-sama yell "Make sure to tell Sasuke-teme to take that stick out of his ass and have some bonding time with ya, Sarada!" Then a loud crash was heard and Boruto's Obaa-sama's voice was heard yelling "UZUMAKI NARUTO STOP TEACHING THOSE POOR KIDS CURSE WORDS!" and another loud crash was heard along with a yell of pain.

Boruto sweatdropped and said "Let's get the hell outta here, I don't want to face Obaa-chan's rage..." I nodded and muttered "You said it, she's as scary as Mama..."

* * *

 **Sasuke**

After Sakura and kaa-san left, I was forced to endure another regular check up from a random nurse in the hospital. She would often glance at me, and I couldn't tell if she was glancing as if she were frightened or was she just trying to take glances for... other reasons... I would take the former one rather than the latter.

She checked through the machines and my blood pressure level and temperatures. Then she scurried out the door, forgetting to close it and almost dropped her clipboard.

"They should get better employees here..." I muttered, running my hand through my hair. Although Sakura's antidote had lessened the pain considerably, I would still get aches in my shoulders and the feeling of needing to...empty my stomach...

'Oh perfect... I just had to bring it up...' I thought with contempt as a wave of nausea hit me. Stumbling towards the bathroom and shutting the door, I dropped towards the toilet bowl, and almost instantly the nausea became worse and my stomach decided to rebel and I heaved over.

Retching out the disgusting bile, I coughed as I wiped my mouth and another wave of nausea hit me, and I had to lean over the bowl again, emptying my stomach. This repeated several times until I was retching out clear liquid instead of bile, gasping for breath, I clutched my pained stomach.

Groaning, I stood up shakily and washed my face and cleaned my mouth of the contents. Flushing the toilet I stumbled back to bed and collapsed on my side. Noticing that Sarada and Boruto were staring at me with blank eyes, I could only sigh and sit up, ready to face the barrage of questions.

"Ne... Papa are you ok?" Sarada asked tentatively. I gave her a look and she shrunk back awkwardly, although I was used to it already.

Boruto was still gaping, saying absolutely nothing until Sarada elbowed him hard in the stomach, and he doubled over coughing.

"H-hey you didn't have to hit that hard...Sarada..." Boruto moaned as he stood up unsteadily, "Anyways... tou-chan sends you his message as in 'Tell Sasuke-teme to take that stick out of his ass and have some bonding time with Sarada'" he made quote marks with his hands to prove his point.

'Damn that stupid dobe... doing stupid things even as Hokage..' I thought with irritation, although I kept a calm mask on.

"Right... Which we already did. Don't you remember Boruto, I told you..." Sarada said through clenched teeth as she kicked him in the shin to agree with her. He fell down again and complained about Sarada trying to kill him, and I smiled slightly. They were quite an amusing little duo.

I could almost see Sakura and Naruto take place of Sarada and Boruto... Sighing, I shook my head. It was a new generation now, the old generation was left to be put to history instead...

* * *

 **Chapter 19 DONE! Holy Crap so close to chapter 20 and to put this story to a close *sniff* I aim to get 25-10 chapters for this story, and I will try my best XD**

 _Naruto: *slurp, slurp, gulp* *thinking* Almost done...come on..._

 _Boruto: *Chomp, poke, gulp* *thinking* Come on I gotta beat that old man!_

 _Sarada: *sweatdrops* Hmph, Usurantonkachi Boruto._

 _Sakura: Wait, when did you learn that *immediately glares at an inconspicuous Sasuke*_

 _Sasuke: *staring at the sakura trees and has a calm mask on* Hm? What?_

 _White: Anyways... R &R Ja!_


	20. Hatred

**Argh, so much school work! I had 4 tests in one week :C Plus I was editing all my previous chapters of 'Cursed or Not' cause there were so much typos and grammatical errors. Kami-sama save me...**

 _Sasuke: Fujimori_

 _Sarada: Does_

 _Sakura: Not_

 _Boruto: Own_

 _Naruto: NARUTO! Ahahahahaha, get it?_

 _Everybody: We get it already, cut the crap Naruto/Nanadaime-sama/usuratonkachi/tou-san!_

* * *

 **Sarada**

Papa was let out of the hospital two weeks later, when Mama made sure he was stable condition. He had kept away from any human contact, constantly staying in the shadows.

Boruto came to visit for fun, especially to avoid when his Obaa-sama unleashed her rage around the house because of the smallest mistakes Nanadaime-sama made. He also asked Papa to help train him but he had refused any of Boruto's pleading.

Obaa-sama tried to pull him out of the shadows but Papa straight out refused and even glared at her. Obaa-sama was extremely upset but Itachi pulled her away and said it was pointless to pull him out unless it was someone that had power over him. Oji-sama didn't do anything as he had said Papa would probably lash out at him and that would be bad.

Even Mama tried but she was also pushed away, so she hadn't talked to Papa in a week already thanks to her short temper and stubbornness.

Papa would either stay at home, occasionally reading a scroll that he had in hand or go to the training grounds late at night or very early in the morning to train Very rarely would he come outside in the afternoon, and even when he did, it was only to stretch out his wings or fly above ground where no one could see him.

Walking towards his room, I tapped it lightly and waited. A muffled grunt was heard and the door opened, Papa stared at me blankly and I fidgeted under his intense gaze. I mumbled "Papa...ano... could you help me with Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu? I almost got it..."

Papa shifted his gaze somewhere else but he replied "Hn, go ask Itachi." Before shutting the door softly. I clenched my fist and screamed "Fine! I'll go ask Itachi ji-san then. You know everyone wants to help you Papa, but you keep on pushing them away and isolate yourself. You know what, I _hate you._ "

With that I stomped down the stairs and wiped away stray tears that escaped my eye. Walking to where Itachi ji-san sat, I asked the same thing and he responded kindly and brought me outside.

We walked for awhile until I saw a simple wooden dock, situated at the corner of a large, expansive lake. "This used to be where all Uchiha's trained with their first Katon technique." Itachi ji-san explained, "Now I see that your tou-san taught you the basics of Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, but let me show it to you."

His hand blurred through the seals, before he took in a deep breath and spewed out a huge fireball, " _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_ Then he slowly let out a breath and the flames dissipated.

"Now you try. I'll watch you, and tell you some tips chichiya taught me back when I first learned it. Though I had done it on my first try." Itachi ji-san said and he backed up.

I slowly flipped my hand through the seals Papa had taught me and inhaled a deep breath before pushing the chakra up to my mouth and throat, forming them into flames before releasing it. A slightly large fireball spewed out and quickly died out. Looks like the training paid off...

"That was quite good, try again." Itachi ji-san said. I nodded and rigorously continued to do the same thing.

The next thing I knew, it was sunset and I was almost out of chakra, sweat dripping off my face as I panted, my hands resting on my bended knees. Itachi ji-san was seated on the hill next to the docks, either inspecting my work or reading a scroll he brought along.

Mustering up the last of my chakra, I made the seals that were now forever implanted in my mind and I took in large breath and let out everything, _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_ A humongous fireball spewed out of my mouth and spread over the lake.

Stopping the chakra flow, I watched as the flames dissipated. Tendrils of steam swirled around lazily as my mind finally registered what I did and my lips spread out in a large grin. I jumped up with all my strength and screamed "YATTA! I DID IT, SHANNARO!"

I ran up to Itachi ji-san and hugged him tightly, exclaiming cheerfully "Arigatou, Itachi ji-san, I love you." Itachi ji-san smiled and ruffled my hair before saying "Your welcome, but I think we should head home. You need to clean up." I nodded and cheerfully skipped home, not noticing that Itachi ji-san had turned around and said something before following me.

* * *

 **Sasuke**

He flinched inwardly when he heard his daughter hatefully scream at him, his fists clenched at the scroll he was reading, effectively ripping it under his sharp claws.

Activating his Sharingan, he saw Sarada and Itachi walking down to a familiar path, so he decided to follow them.

Opening the window, he unfurled his large wings before leaping into high up in the air and sped across the sky. It took him less than five minutes to reach the docks of the former Uchiha compound, where he landed in the trees and watched as Itachi explained something to Sarada before showing her his Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

He watched as Sarada carefully formed the seals and spewed out a much larger fireball than the last one he saw when he first taught her the jutsu. She looked crestfallen but was determined to master the jutsu.

He watched as she repeatedly formed the seals and each time the fireball became slightly larger. Soon it was sunset and Sarada still had not mastered the jutsu, albeit she was very close to it.

Watching her muster up the last of her chakra, she blew out a humongous fireball and let it burn across the surface of the water before it dissipated, seconds later.

He smiled slightly as she celebrated over finally mastering the jutsu but suddenly his heart sank as he watched her bound over to his aniki and hug him tightly. Hearing every word she said, especially the "I love you" part, his heart shattered. His beloved daughter had preferred her uncle over him, especially after screaming out "I hate you" to him.

As they walked back home, Itachi turned around and said "Forgive me, Sasuke. I'll try to fix this problem... I'm sorry." Sasuke wasn't surprised that Itachi had noticed that he was there the entire time, but he felt intense anger and hatred towards his brother all over again.

Shooting across the sky, he landed on the ground with a loud thud and whipped the front door open. He saw Sakura and his kaa-san setting up the table, they looked up but there was no sign of them expecting him to join them, not after a week of refusing their invitation to come at least have a nice family dinner.

He briskly walked towards his room and slammed the door. He brought this to himself, it was all his own fault for making his family so upset towards him and now he probably couldn't bring the happiness back. Feeling his eyes spin angrily into the Rinnegan and Mangekyou Sharingan while the sage marks around his eyes pulse almost in a fluctuating pattern, he slammed his fist in the wall, letting out a heavy sigh.

Clenching the side of his head, he could only stare spitefully outside the window... Maybe some night time training could help...

* * *

 **Sarada**

When we came back home, I quickly took a shower and ate dinner. I had already noticed how Papa was still absent from his seat. Waiting for awhile to digest the food, I quickly sat down and read the Uchiha Massacre's History book, after a while I looked at the time and saw that it was 8:00 pm.

Standing up, I walked out and told Mama that I was going outside for a quick late night training. Running to the training grounds, I heard a huge explosion, backing up from behind a tree and masking my chakra, I saw that Papa was sparring with White baa-san. He glared almost spitefully at her and teleported himself behind her, almost landing a solid kick on her back but she quickly dodged it.

"Not bad, Sasuke. We've all become rusty after the war..." White baa-san said coolly as she pulled out her chokuto and got entire stance.

"Hn, we need to train to defeat that bastard, Rikuu. Damn him..." Papa said, his voice laced with rage and hatred.

"Why are you even telling me that, the bastard killed off my entire clan, and I can't even bear to call him a family member." White baa-san said spitefully.

"Don't remind me of myself... After all Itachi had done to me only for me to kill him and find out it was all for my good..." Papa said as he shifted his gaze onto the ground, almost guiltily.

"Itachi-aniki meant well, I knew it all along, from the elder's plans and Danzo's manipulation... I didn't want to tell you since that would probably weaken you..." White baa-san answered truthfully, before she slashed her sword towards Papa, which he fluidly dodged and stuck back.

Turning around I was about to walk back home, finding no point in even training anymore when Papa said aloud "Sarada, what are you doing here."

I froze and turned around to see Papa and White baa-san standing behind me. "Late night training, also?" White baa-san asked, a small smirk lilting on her mouth.

I nodded uncertainly and replied "Well, uhm... I better be leaving..." I gave Papa a look which I hoped that he didn't interpret as a fearful look, before I dashed off home as quickly as I could.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and muffled my mouth. I activated my Sharingan and scanned the person's chakra and my heart stopped. The person who caught me was... Fujimori Rikuu.

* * *

 **Sasuke**

He could only watch as his daughter ran off, probably home.

"Is she afraid of you, Sasuke?" White asked him as she sheathed her chokuto.

"Don't talk about it, I messed up everything with my family..." Sasuke muttered flatly, suddenly his entire body pulsed in pain and his chakra went haywire.

Dropping to his knees, he managed to scan his surrounding only to feel his blood run cold. Sarada's chakra was being enveloped by the person that he wanted to kill. Fujimori Rikuu had taken his daughter captive.

"You sense him right?" White said as she pulled out her chokuto again. Sasuke nodded and stood up, "Aa, looks like we were just in time to end the life of Rikuu."

Speeding over to Rikuu, he stopped when he saw Rikuu grinning maliciously as he held a kunai up to Sarada's throat. "Don't move, or your daughter dies. Uchiha Sasuke..." He said raspily.

White's eyes glittered in rage as she snapped "Damn bastard, how dare you. I promise once Sarada's out of your grasp, you'll suffer every second of the pain I'll put to you. Destroying the Fujimori clan, I'm ashamed to even be _related_ to you. Fucking asshole!"

Rikuu chuckled maniacally "Oh you'll never get Sarada... Sasuke will be the one to end her life." Sarada's eyes widened as she was shoved forward. Suddenly a burst of hatred towards his own daughter ran through his veins as dark thoughts clouded his sense of judgement. He couldn't understand why that happened but he let out a ferocious growl and stepped forward pulling out his katana.

Sarada stared at him, fear clearly written all over her features but because of the ropes restraining her, she could not run. White stepped forward to stop Sasuke but Rikuu appeared and said maniacally "Sorry, baby Fujimori but you need to be taken down, just watch as your friend or should I say 'brother' kill his own daughter."

More rage and anger built up in him for no reason, towards Sarada, and soon he brought the katana down. All Sarada could do was roll and dodge the sharp blade, tears of both fear and betrayal running down her face. His face contorted into a sneer as he sharply smashed the blade down at Sarada's head again.

She rolled over again but the blade still cut her slightly on the cheek. Crimson blood and clear tears mixed and dripped down her face, she struggled against the restraint and managed to break free with her immense strength before untying the cloth on her mouth.

"Papa don't do this!" She yelled but Sasuke shut her up by snarling "Shut up!"

White could only stare at how heartless and terrifying Sasuke had became all of a sudden. She dodged a swipe coming from Rikuu and kicked him in the chest, then she watched as he swallowed the entire bag full of pills and all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **Ahhahahaha, cliffhanger... eheh... well this series is close to ending... man I'm trying to think of ideas to prolong it but I'll still try to aim for 25 chapters before editing all the old chapters I wrote**

 _White: Anyways_

 _Sakura: R_

 _Sasuke: And_

 _Sarada: R_

 _Boruto: Ja_

 _Naruto: Ne, hehehe *grins cheekily*_


	21. Karasutengu

**Sorry about the late post, I decided to take a short hiatus because I had a pretty bad week... Don't ask XD (But I'll make this chapter longer as a compensation :))**

 _Sasuke: I'm starting really hate this series..._

 _Sarada: I'm not gonna die am I *shivers*?_

 _Himawari: White obaa-chan does not own Papa! Wait... Sara nee-chan, you're not going to die are you?_

 _Sasuke: ..._

* * *

 **Sarada**

I bounced onto my feet as soon as I managed to break through the ropes before ripping off the cloth restricting my speech. I had barely dodged Papa's furious swipes and I knew I had no chance of escaping him. White baa-san was occupied with Rikuu as she slashed her sword towards him, so she couldn't help me even if she tried.

Suddenly, Rikuu had taken out a small satchel and poured the entire contents of it into his mouth. I noticed that it was those strange pills that he had consumed when Papa first fought with him.

I managed to dodge another swipe of Papa's katana, and suddenly, the moment Rikuu swallowed the pills, Papa collapsed onto his knees, gasping in pain as he clutched his head. Rikuu laughed maniacally as his skin began to bubble and darken, he morphed and twisted until he turned into a strange monster. Random tufts of pale orange fur stuck out of random parts of his body, he had grew long, dangerous looking claws as his face had twisted into a grotesque mixture of snake, wolf and human. He had a furry tail sprouting out of his tailbone, swishing hypnotically and his legs had bent and twisted into the powerful haunches of a wolf.

Papa took a shaky breath, before standing up, his eyes glazed and lifeless. Rikuu howled maniacally and snarled "Go on... kill your daughter by your own hands... You're only a powerless pawn of mine now..."

Papa stumbled slightly as he took another step towards me, his sword raised. I backed up and grabbed a kunai, which only raised my hopelessly small chance of surviving by only half a percent. White baa-san leapt towards me to stop Papa but she was smashed backwards by Rikuu and he growled "You're my opponent, just enjoy the show..." White baa-san grimaced before her eyes spun into an ominous purple, she then disappeared suddenly and slashed Rikuu in the back.

Rikuu howled in annoyance rather than pain and swiped at her. I could only dodge Papa's sword as my attention was directed back to him when he had already advanced towards me.

He took in a gasping breath and opened his mouth "Sara...da..." he said raspily, as he grimaced again, stepping forward towards me as his sword sizzled and cracked with bolts of electricity. I backed up and activated my Sharingan, my fist clenching the kunai as I turned and ran, only to be stopped when Papa flew up in the air and landed in front of me, his sword slashing towards me.

I barely dodged it but the sword grazed my arm even so. A jolt of electricity ran through me and I fell on the floor, unable to move. My heartbeat quickened as Papa walked towards me, his sword raised. Tears ran down my eyes as I stared, horrified, at Papa. "I... I'm sorry... forgive... me..." Papa said suddenly, as he strained his voice to talk to me.

He brought down his sword and I closed my eyes ready to accept my fate, when I heard a loud pained scream, that was not my voice. Opening my eyes cautiously, I saw Papa's sword impaled in his shoulder, crimson blood staining his clothes.

"What?! You're not supposed to do that!" Rikuu exclaimed as he barely dodged one of White baa-san's bijuu-chakra charged Chidori. Papa smirked weakly as he managed to mutter out "Don't... underestimate... us...Uchihas..." My eyes glistened with tears as I whispered "Papa... you..."

"ARGH! That's it, I can only use my final weapon to end this world with my pawn... My pawn, Uchiha Sasuke!" Rikuu screamed as he launched a dart towards Papa, White baa-san quickly moved to catch the dart but Rikuu blocked her again and punched her in the gut.

Papa, who was still fatigued and fighting against Rikuu's control, could not dodge the dart and his eyes widened as the dart buried itself in his neck. "Papa!" I screamed before watching black light wash over Papa as it completely enveloped him and blasted into the sky.

"Oi! What happened!?" the familiar voice of Nanadaime-sama was heard. I turned around and ran towards him, noticing how Itachi ji-san and Mama was next to him. "Rikuu threw a dart at Papa and that's what happened!" I exclaimed pointing at the beam of dark chakra roaring through the village. White baa-san was still clashing with Rikuu, summoning her Susano'o now.

"Itachi... help White with Rikuu, Sakura-chan and me will take care of Sasuke..." Nanadaime-sama ordered Itachi ji-san. He nodded grimly and leapt towards White baa-san to help her fight Rikuu.

I watched as the beam of dark chakra slowly dissipate and soon I saw a figure standing in the middle of the smoky crater. My eyes widened as I watched the figure step out of the crater.

It was still Papa obviously but he seemed to be wearing a karasutengu (1)-like mask that only covered half of his face and his pointed horns had melded with the mask, curving out slightly in a yokai-like manner. His arms were completely enveloped by the scales and had terrifying claws sprouting out of his fingers. His attire had also changed to one of a more intricate purple and gold armor, melded onto him, while his large wings had further expanded and grown, thin obsidian plating covered the base and tips of each raven feathered wing. His tail and protruding bones were also covered in the same thin plating and the dark marks that marred his face were glowing ominously purple.

Rikuu cackled and said "Rise... _Uchiha no Daitengu_ (2)..." before he was forced to dodge both of Itachi ji-san and White baa-san's Susano'o based weapon. Papa walked confidently towards me, his eyes glazed over with no emotion. Mama and Nanadaime-sama got into position and pulled out a kunai.

Almost immediately Papa disappeared and appeared behind me, his sword drawn and ready to slice at me. Mama turned around and kicked Papa in the gut, "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun..." She murmured as she turned to protect me.

"Gah! Sasuke-teme why do you always have to make everything so complicated!" Nanadaime-sama exclaimed, but he formed a shroud using his bijuu's chakra to block Papa's next attack.

"Naruto! What do we do?" Mama exclaimed as she activated her seal and charged her fists with chakra. Nanadaime-sama grimaced and said "Let Itachi and White deal with Rikuu and we'll rejoin to stop Sasuke."

I closed my eyes and hoped that things will turn out better, before I refocused my attention to Papa.

* * *

 **White/Itachi**

They hacked and slashed at Rikuu, White especially, considering to all the pain Rikuu brought to her life. "Tch, bastard, you just won't fall..." White muttered as she raised her Susano'o's sword and parried with Rikuu's claws. Itachi ran behind and slashed at Rikuu, his Totsuka Blade grazing the beast slightly before he raised the Yata Mirror to block Rikuu's onslaught of dark chakra needles.

She then summoned her bijuu mode and called "Itachi! Fuse your Susano'o with me!" She carefully maneuvered her large glowing avatar away from the buildings and Itachi leapt towards her giant form and immediately the Susano'o became one with the hundred tailed fox. They slashed at the tiny figure of Rikuu, managing to cut deeply into his back.

The monstrous man howled in pain and send a slash of dark chakra towards the two. It was immediately deflected by the Yata Mirror, and Itachi and White sent a mixture of Rasenshuriken and Amaterasu towards the man, also dubbed by Yondaime Hokage Minato, 'Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero' He dodged it, but was surprised when he saw the brunette smirk and lift up her hand. On the tip of her finger, was a fine chakra string connected to the whirring ball of blackened flames and compressed wind chakra.

White twitched her finger slightly to the right, where Rikuu was standing and just like one would control a shuriken in motion with wires, she sent the dangerous jutsu reeling towards the monster with extreme speed and accuracy.

It smashed into Rikuu and he snarled "No! No, I will not die! Sasuke will not lose his modifications even if I die!" He began to laugh uncontrollably as the black flames began the engulf him completely. White moved the avatar in front of the burning man, before smashing it's foot onto him. "Begone..." She muttered before making sure that the bijuu chakra had completely vaporized any part of the man that once stood there.

She and Itachi released the jutsu and ran towards where Sakura and Naruto resided, trying to ward off Sasuke, who was still under, the now dead man, Rikuu's control. He had shown no sign of transforming back to normal, nor did it seem that he was trying to fight back the controlling chakra.

He summoned an ethereal cloak around his body, almost like Susano'o yet it seemed more... godlike... not to mention demonic at the same time. He emotionlessly slashed his sword at Sakura as if her life never mattered to him, and Itachi was barely able to block the blow with a smaller version of his Yata Mirror.

"Damn... What are we going to do..." White muttered.

* * *

 **Sarada**

After White baa-san and Itachi ji-san killed Rikuu, they immediately ran towards Mama and Nanadaime-sama. Papa was still emotionlessly attacking us his eyes blazing with both his Mangekyou Sharingan and his famed Rinnegan. He blocked Nanadaime's Rasengan with his wings, albeit it was cloaked with the chakra armor, so it did not affect him at all.

The four powerful ninjas slashed and dodged Papa's cold and ruthless attacks, calling out to him, trying to get him back but to no avail. I stood behind them watching helplessly as Papa deflected Mama's attack and swiped his sword towards her.

Summoning his chidori, Papa charged towards Itachi Ji-san, and that's when I felt my legs moving. "PAPA! YAMETTE!" I screamed and jumped in front of Itachi Ji-san. Time seemed to freeze as everyone's eyes widened and watched as Papa pierce his hand through my chest.

The time almost immediately unfroze and burning, paralyzingly pain ran through my body. I felt blood drip down my mouth and I saw Papa's eyes suddenly blink and return to their normal look. His eyes widened when he saw what he was doing.

"Papa... I'm glad... You came... Back..." I managed to say touching his arms like the way I would hold his hands when I was a toddler. The chidori sizzled away and Papa quickly pulled his hand out, immediately more pain ran through my body as I felt myself drop limply on the floor.

Only to be caught by Papa. He held me tightly and whispered something before everything went black. All I could hear was "I'm sorry... Sarada."

* * *

 **Sasuke**

Sarada was immediately transported to the Emergency Room, Sakura stating that she was in critical condition, though she was lucky that he didn't pierce her heart.

Sasuke stood next to the room, his large raven wings furled neatly behind his back as his tail swished back and forth impatiently. He had only decided to fully look at himself when Sarada was in the ER. His hair was tangled and stuck out in random places and his body had completely changed, thanks to Rikuu. He tested out his clawed hands and clenched them into fists, unable to look at his left arm. The one that has pierced Sarada and was still coated with her blood.

"You know... Even though she said she hated you, she never meant that... She only wanted you to act fatherly to her rather than being cold and distant. It should be a parent's instinct to know that their child loves them.. You do understand that, otouto...' Itachi said quietly as he walked up to Sasuke.

Sasuke said nothing and looked away from his elder brother, his gilded armor shifting slightly. Even after Rikuu died he still managed to torture Sasuke, it made the Uchiha hate the Fujimori with burning rage and anger.

White walked out of the ER, her face grim and said "She doesn't to have much hope being revived... You- She was pierced extremely close to the heart, barely grazing it put her lung was puncture badly and it broke 3 of her ribs... We're trying our very best to bring her back... Sakura's already used up half of her chakra trying to save Sarada..." A loud beeping noise was heard inside and a strangled yell of "NO!" came immediately after. White pressed her lips together tightly and quickly rushed back inside.

Itachi paced around the hallways, his eyes covered by his long bangs but Sasuke could tell that he was deep in thought. Sasuke could not help but slide down on the wall and clutch his head painfully. "This... This is all my fault..." He murmured dully as he covered himself with his large wings. Itachi stopped pacing and stared at Sasuke.

"Are you implying that you are giving up hope on your own daughter? Otouto, I thought you were better than this..." Itachi said, shaking his head. Sasuke immediately stood up and snarled "I was _not_ implying that I gave up hope on Sarada. She is an Uchiha and we Uchihas do not give up so easily!"

Itachi merely smirked and flicked Sasuke in the forehead (rather it was his mask... but...) "There's the brother I know..." He said amusedly. "Now go and help Sakura and imouto*"

Sasuke grunted, and looked away slightly, but he did as Itachi said and walked into the room. Inside, he saw Sakura and White working as hard as they could on Sarada who lay on a bed, machinery and IVs attached to her, keeping check on her. Even Tsunade was inside, working furiously on trying to bring the young Uchiha back.

"How come it's not healing?" Sakura fumed and she put more chakra into her palm, trying to heal the wound.

White grimaced and replied "It could be that Sasuke's chidori was infused with the chakra that Rikuu had forced his body to continuously mold and form more, which causes the wound to reject any sign of healing chakra."

Tsunade nodded and said "White's theory has a very high chance of being correct, I'll take a sample and see how we can reverse it's effects." She pulled out a syringe and extracted some of the blood and quickly strode over to the machinery and computers.

Sakura looked up for a moment and her eyes widened. "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?!" She questioned, before quickly moving back to tending Sarada's wounds. Sasuke cleared his throat and replied "I'm here to help... It's my fault that Sarada's in danger of dying... But I have a theory that if we use my chakra on the chakra I had inflicted on Sarada, we can maybe nullify it's effects... It's a gamble but we have to take the chance..."

A long painful silence hung over the atmosphere, before Sakura closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "We'll... take the gamble..." She said uncertainly. White nodded and bit her thumb, tracing a symbol on the wound before she inserted some chakra onto the blood. Almost immediately a hue of purple chakra enveloped Sarada.

"This is a special technique I developed to heal the person without anyone tending them, the chakra will gradually wear off, but it'll stabilize Sarada for awhile as we prepare..." White explained. Sasuke and Sakura nodded grimly before everyone set out to work.

Sasuke gently set a hand on Sarada's stomach and let a small amount of his dark chakra flow into her body. Sarada twitched and started struggling away from the chakra. "No...no...no... stay.. 'way... from...me.." She murmured unconsciously edging away from Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke felt a twinge of hurt run through him, but he continued to let a small amount of chakra trickle into his daughter's body. Sakura and White immediately worked to heal the fatal wound, Tsunade suddenly exclaimed "It's working... The Uchiha's theory is actually correct, Sarada's wounds are healing and her body is ridding itself of the chakra!"

Sasuke let a small smirk slide onto his mouth, before pulling his hand away. Sakura immediately started to heal the wound while White stabilized the young girl's body. Sasuke then left the room quietly.

Itachi stood at the door, smirking approvingly. "I see that you succeeded... Sarada's chakra is slowly doing it's job and it's speeding up the process. Sasuke nodded and replied "Aa, I managed to use my own chakra to fight against the chakra was accidentally left in Sarada's body when I pulled away."

"Soga... Well then let us wait until they come out of the room." Itachi said thoughtfully, crossing his arms, as he stared at the closed doors of the ER. Sasuke nodded and plopped down on a hard, plastic chair, ignoring the looks of fright that many nurses were shooting at him.

* * *

(1) Karasunotengu- Crow Tengu(a japanese mythological demon with distinct pointed noses, the Susano'o design is based off of the demons)

(2) Uchiha no Daitengu- Uchiha's Top Tengu (a Daitengu is considered one of the top or most powerful tengus of the race)

* Itachi calls White 'imouto' because at one point when the Fujimori clan was massacred, she was taken in by the Uchihas and lived with Sasuke and Itachi for a short period of time, before moving to the Fujimori Manor with her cousins. White is 1 year older than Team 7.*

 **This chapter is pretty good (at least to me) I feel like putting in more Japanese based mythology into the story makes it more interesting while still retaining the oriental touch. Plus I was rereading my old chapters of this story and I was so ashamed of my first try in trying to write a story, so I'm going to fix it up and edit everything after this story ends :)**

 _Sasuke: I'm going to leave *He is done.*_

 _Sarada: *snickers* I thought you were a shinobi... and we shinobi endure._

 _White: True... *smirks at Sasuke*_

 _Sasuke: *glares coldly at White and shakes his head disapprovingly at Sarada*_

 _Himawari: R &R for White obaa-chan and tell us if Sasuke ojii-chan looks constipated when he glares._

 _Sasuke: I'm going to kill that dobe... teaching his daughter to say those things._

 _Boruto: Hm... You do look constipated when you glare... Nyahahahahaha, that's so funny!_

 _Sarada: *smashes Boruto onto the ground* Shut up. *looks up and smiles innocently* Ja matta, minna!_

 _White/Sasuke: ..._


	22. My Idea

**Hey, sorry for the late update... again... I'm changing my update schedule to random days (so it'll be unexpected sometimes) and not just Friday, because school's been so hectic and I have a shit ton of work to do, and no time to write chapters... sorry about that...**

 _Sakura: Where's Sasuke-kun?_

 _Sarada: He left... Papa said he didn't want to deal with this crap anymore..._

 _Boruto: *comes out of nowhere* White baa-san does not own Naruto... Did I miss something?_

 _Sarada: No._

* * *

 **Sarada**

Maybe it was just a dream.

Or was it an illusion.

No... It couldn't be a hallucination...

Everything was black and swirling around me, hazy images floated around and at one point I saw Papa walking towards me, his sword drawn. I ran as fast as I could yelling "No! NO! NO! Stay away from me!" Yet he still followed me, a sorrowful look imprinted on his face. Until suddenly he disappeared, an echo of the word 'Sorry' reverberated around my empty and lonely world.

Then everything became more focused and I could hear Mama's voice suddenly, "She's...stabilized... quickly hurry... there!" and then it disappeared as I was pulled back into the black hole.

Then it all came rushing in and I snapped my eyes opened and gasped for air. A clanking sound came beside me and I saw pink as Mama tackled me and hugged me tightly.

"Mama... you're crushing...me" I managed to gasp out as her crushing embrace left me breathless. She pulled away and looked at me with tear streaked eyes and a gleeful smile on her face, "You finally came out of that coma..." She said quietly and stood up.

I looked beside her and saw Papa, he looked away, his lips pressed in a grim line. He looked the same as the day he had attacked us.

"I'm... glad that... she's fine.." He managed to say, after Mama elbowed him hard in the sides. I giggled slightly, but winced as the middle of my chest stung in pain. Mama immediately knelt down and said "You've been in a coma for about a week, and your wound is healing steadily, but it's still not entirely healed yet. You might feel chest pains and trouble breathing, because your _Papa_ decided to impale you right where your left lung is located at."

She forced a twitching smile and glared at Papa, "Isn't that right, _anata(1)_?" Papa looked away and muttered something that sounded like "Annoying..."

Mama's grin twitched even more and she stood up, "Sasuke-kun... what have we been talking about this entire week since Sarada-chan was in a coma... I think you need another lesson at self control, even if you're being controlled by an egomaniac bastard... Because that's what we parents have to do to protect our child..."

She grabbed Papa by his ear and dragged him out the room before the room closed softly. I blinked before laughing softly, Obaa-sama and Mama are the only ones that could make Papa listen to them obediently, albeit Obaa-sama makes him give in without a comment unlike Mama.

The door slid open again and Itachi ji-san came in. He slid the door close and said "I see you've woken up. What happened to Otouto and Sakura? I saw her pulling Sasuke out to the empty room seven doors away."

I sweatdropped, before replying "Mama said something about talking to Papa about retaining a parental instinct to protect their child even if they're being controlled by an egomaniac bastard..."

Itachi ji-san face palmed and sighed. He muttered "It was more like yelling at him and kaa-san also joined in a few days later... I think otouto shut himself in his room after snapping at both of them. He said something about leaving him alone so he could rethink his actions."

"Oh... I see..." I said, turning away to stare at my pale hand. "He didn't take it well did he?" I suddenly asked.

Itachi ji-san replied "Of course he didn't, locking himself in the room for 3 days and fighting with your kaa-san and your obaa-sama is a definite that he hasn't been taking it well. But of course you're fine now."

"Yeah..." I answered softly. Itachi ji-san looked behind the door, "Looks like they're coming back..." and just as he said the door slammed open and Mama and Papa came in.

"...said this the nth time! You could have at least visited her!" Mama yelled as Papa glared at her but said nothing. He seemed to be trying to keep his cool, his face impassive but his eyes were blazing in anger, tinges of red and purple appearing in his irises.

"Sakura, you don't have to be bothering Sasuke over visiting Sarada during the time when she was in a coma." Itachi ji-san interrupted their little argument.

"Itachi, this is none of your busi-" Mama was cut off when Itachi ji-san answered "He visits her every night when visiting hours are over if you never noticed." Crossing his arms he shook his head, "Otouto, are you visiting her at the night time because you don't want anyone to see you?" Itachi ji-san asked.

Papa looked away, nodding his head just a little. Itachi ji-san sighed and said "I knew it, of course you're still the same as ever."

Mama stared at the two, slightly flabbergasted but she let out a heavy breath and said "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, but you shouldn't be doing that to anger both your kaa-san and me."

Papa looked at her and replied quietly, "Hn... you're forgiven..." He smirked slightly before walking out of the room, his gilded armor shifting very slightly.

"Uh.. how did Papa ever sleep in that armor?" I asked suddenly. Mama shook her head and said "I don't think he had a good night's sleep since the day you were brought to the hospital... We've still been trying to find the cure but it hasn't been very progressive. The closest thing that was good for the other antidote did for him was that it lessened the pain and those horrible bones disappeared a few days ago, which did help your tou-san with sleeping."

I nodded and thought 'What if the cure was not a serum... rather it was some sort of action... maybe it has to do with _me_! Rikuu had tried to kill me maybe not just for Papa's anguish... It could be that I was to be eliminated because the original plan of Rikuu was that I was the cure and since it all went spiraling out of hand, he had to kill me so Papa could still be a killing machine and destroy the village.'

That was it... Maybe I had to do something to help cure Papa...

Looking at Mama, I asked "Mama, when am I supposed to be released from the hospital?" Mama put her finger to her lower lip and hummed. "Oh! You're supposed to be released 3 days later until your wound is healed enough to let you do strenuous activity and such..."

I sunk down in disappointment but Mama said "Or I could shorten your stay here by healing the rest of the wound, I sense that you have something good in plan."

Itachi ji-san nodded and said "Could it be that you have an idea for your tou-san's cure?" I sweatdropped and replied "Itachi ji-san how can you read us all so easily... is it an Uchiha instinct or something?"

Itachi ji-san smirked and said "Something like that." I blinked and shook my head, I should be careful if I'm hiding something from Itachi ji-san.

* * *

Half a day later, I was released out of the hospital thanks to Mama's healing capabilities and I immediately ran home.

Opening the door, I smelled a delicious aroma and went to the kitchen to check who was the on cooking. My jaw dropped open when I saw that it was Papa and Obaa-sama. "Uh... am I supposed to be here?" I asked awkwardly and backed out of the kitchen.

Papa's voice came from behind the hall and he said "It's fine. Kaa-san and I were about to serve lunch." With that I walked into the room and inspected the food laid out on the table carefully.

"Papa? I have something that I want you to come with me to do today... maybe after lunch?" I asked tentatively, effectively setting my eyes on the food to avoid Papa's gaze.

"Aa... I don't have anything else planned today.." Papa muttered a few moments later.

Then he set down a platter of food and said, "Lunch is ready... Kaa-san you don't have to make that much." Obaa-sama humphed slightly and replied "Sasuke, Sarada just came home, I should be trying to make her something special at the very least. Itachi hasn't come home yet and Fugaku decided not to come down today... Mattaku he absolutely is such a pain..."

Papa sighed and said "It's fine... Let's just get the rice and start eating..." I sat down quietly just staring at the two exchange random comments, interested at the mother-son relationship they had.

Picking at the food, I chose small amounts of each platter before suddenly taking in a breath and shoveling the food in my mouth. I had to hurry before it becomes too late. Judging by the dark circles under Papa's eyes, even if they're slightly hidden by the mask he could not take off, he definitely was not sleeping well. Suddenly I choked on a swallow and started coughing... Woops.

Papa came over and patted my back awkwardly until I stopped coughing. "Uhm.. arigatou.. Papa..." I managed to say. He grunted and went back to his seat, quietly resuming to eat.

I quickly finished my bowl and put it in the sink before kicking on my sandals and waited outside for Papa to come out. A few minutes later, he did and I stood up, asking "Papa, could you come train with me?"

Papa nodded and replied "Aa... the Uchiha training docks should fare well..." I nodded and replied "Un, should we go now?"

He nodded again and he unfurled his large wings, taking me in an awkward embrace he flew up in the sky with ease and flew off to the direction of the docks.

* * *

Landing in the docks, he gestured me to perform the 'Katon: Goukayuu no Jutsu' I nodded and went through the hand signs, before sucking in a deep breath and let loose of all the chakra into one large condensed ball of flame.

I watched as the fireball sizzled and steamed the water beneath it before I stopped the jutsu. Smiling gleefully since I had finally mastered the jutsu, I watched as Papa nodded before he went through the same signs.

He took in a deep breath and created a large fireball, triple... no maybe even quadruple the size of my fireball. He let the fireball swirl and flare around the lake before he cut off the steady stream of fire fueling his fireball.

I gaped at the disappearing fireball and Papa said "When you're older, you're fireball will be about this size, but for now yours is about the same size of mine when I was your age." He smiled ever so slightly and ruffled my hair.

Suddenly an image of him ruffling my hair back when I was a toddler flashed in my mind. I smiled back at Papa, and his eyes widened slightly before softening just a little.

"Hn, let's start with another technique." Papa said gruffly, breaking the eye contact before going through the signs for the jutsu, Katon: Housenka no Jutsu. _Serpent, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger._

I managed to memorize the technique with my Sharingan before I watched Papa create a series of small fireballs, purposly aiming for the lake so he didn't catch the other side on fire.

I positioned myself into stance and was ready for this next technique.

* * *

 **(1) Anata- A way to say dear affectionately but also to say 'you'**

 **And there we have it, the next chapter. I'm trying to think of ideas to slightly prolong the series to at least 25 chapters, but this is definitely gonna end soon :( {I'm making another series, a Sakura/Sasuke time travel one, after this series ends. The summary is in my profile description}**

 _Sarada: Oh Papa came back._

 _Sasuke: Hn. Looks like Fujimori actually made things better._

 _White: *twitches before knocking Sasuke on the head and smiling creepily* Definitely made it better for your tastes, huh?_

 _Sakura: *sweatdrops* White, you shouldn't do that to Sasuke-kun... 0.0_

 _Sarada: Uh... R &R..._

 _Boruto: Ja, Dattebasa!_


	23. Cured

**Back with a new chapter, I want to hurry it up so I can post my new fanfic on Sakura's birthday 3/28 (lol exactly 1 month from mine) but i don't think that's possible :(**

 _Sarada: Hehe... I got the perfect gift..._

 _Sasuke: ..._

 _White: You really have no idea what to get for your wife do you?_

 _Sasuke: *glares*..._

 _Himawari: White obaa-chan does not own Naruto! *giggles*_

 _White: I knew you had no idea what to get *hides her own gift from Sasuke*_

* * *

 **Sarada**

I panted for breath as I clasped my hands into the Tiger seal again and sucked in a breath. Spouting out small fireballs, slightly too weak and small to be effective, I stopped the jutsu and closed my eyes in vain to stop the exhaustion.

Papa stood at the docks, his arms crossed but he looked at me carefully. Sweat dripped off my forehead from the summer heat, I flipped through the seals, scanning my chakra reserves, only to find it to be very low for some reason. Letting out a gasp of breath, my chakra wasn't enough to perform a jutsu and I felt my knees buckle before I fell down.

I heard a loud splash and everything was muffled by the cool water, I watched as bubbles float up and suddenly I was grasped by someone and pulled up to the surface.

Gasping for air, I saw Papa gripping me tightly as he swam to shore quickly. Stepping out, he shook himself slightly and ran his hand through his hair, droplets of water flying in the air.

His wings drooped down slightly as water dripped down from the soaked feathers. He sighed and said "We're walking home then..." I looked up and shook my head.

"No. Not until I master this jutsu. It's so simple, easier than Goukakyuu no Jutsu, if I don't master then I'm a failure..." I muttered and ran towards the docks again.

Mustering up the last bit of chakra, I flipped through the signs again and sucked in a deep breath. Spitting out medium sized fireballs, I watched as they flew across the air and crash into the water, creating a smokescreen of steam. I smiled slightly, before dropping to my knees.

I expected to hit the rough boards painfully, but Papa picked me up, and steadied me. He carefully ran his hand through my soaked locks, making sure some of the extra water was out of my hair.

"Papa... you don't have to do that." I complained, though I was inwardly happy that he was actually showing some affection towards me.

Then I remembered the plan, and said "Now that I finally got it... could we go home now...?" I asked uncertainly. Papa nodded and replied with a flat "Aa."

He turned around to walk away but I abruptly said "Wait. I haven't done something... yet." He stopped and looked at me.

"What is it?" he asked. Taking in a deep breath, I ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for training with me today... Papa..." I murmured.

When I looked up, I smiled slightly at Papa's surprised expression. Then I stepped out of the embrace and put a finger to my lower lip. "What was the other thing I was supposed to do...?" I faked an confused expression and suddenly jumped up and exclaimed "I know!"

Grabbing Papa's hand, I dragged him up the hill and said "I'm sorry for telling you that I hate you... and I also forgive you for leaving us for all those years... and what happened these past few weeks..." I looked up at him carefully.

His expression was slightly softened but his calm mask was still on. He muttered "Hn, let's just... go." Pulling on my hand he gestured for me to follow.

My eyes widened when pieces of his gilded armor started glowing and they fell off in glittering shards before floating up in the air into invisible pieces, slowly everything broke off and flew up into the sky. Finally everything was gone and even the mask. A gust of wind blew by and his wings disappeared into a swirl of glowing white feathers, flying off into the distance and leaving only one to land on my feet.

When I looked up, after picking up the feather and saw that Papa's tail had also disappeared and his long hair and shortened back to their original length while darkening to the hair color that I had gotten from him.

His skin slowly turned back to normal as the flame marks on his skin crawled back to the spot on the base of his neck before the mark itself disappeared with a glittering flash.

Turning around, he looked at me, surprise slightly masked but it was completely evident that he was back to normal once again.

A grin crept up my face and I started laughing "I knew it! I knew it, SHANNARO! Papa's back to normal!" I exclaimed in glee as I jumped up, before sprinting and leaping onto Papa for a tight embrace.

Inhaling in his soothing scent, I was suddenly put into shock as Papa's arms wrapped around me. I looked up and saw him smiling, more than just that ghost of a smile, it was truly a real smile. One I had never seen before.

My eyes welled up in tears of happiness as Papa whispered "Thank you." I grinned widely before pulling Papa home again, excited to show everyone that he had turned back to normal.

We reached home in a matter of minutes, even though I was tired at first. Mama and Obaa-sama gasped when they saw Papa first, both tackled him in a hug while Itachi ji-san smirked and said in a dry humorous tone "Otouto, where's your old duck ass hair style, I was so used to seeing that."

Papa shot him a glare but otherwise kept his composure. Mama had pecked him on the cheek which I blanched at and shook my head.

"Ok... Now it's getting too lovey dovey." I said jokingly as I walked past the group and ran up stairs.

Closing the door behind me, I sighed and flopped down on the bed, ignoring my soaking outfit.

I stared at the white ceiling, an image of Papa holding me when I was a baby flashed through my mind. I remembered the time when Mama first showed me the picture, she had told me that it was one of the happiest days of their lives, and one of the only days she saw Papa truly smile.

"Like today..." I mumbled as I closed my eyes and grinned slightly. Flipping upwards, I jumped onto my feet. "Aaah, finally some peace. Guess I'll take a shower..." I said to myself and ran towards the bathroom with a bathrobe and a new change of clothes.

* * *

After the refreshing shower, I had dried my hair quickly and switched onto my fresh, new outfit and ran towards the living room. Seeing that Papa, Itachi ji-san and Oji-sama were in deep conversation while Mama and Obaa-sama were in the kitchen, I quickly kicked on my sandals and ran outside, the door closing with a slam. Oops...

Running towards Boruto's house, I knocked on the door tentatively and when it opened I saw Boruto's kaa-san. I bowed down and said "Sorry to intrude Hinata obaa-san, is Boruto here?"

Hinata obaa-san nodded and said quietly with a smile "He's in his room right now, you can speak to him... We've just finished lunch." I nodded and replied "Arigatou!" I smiled slightly and walked in after Hinata obaa-san moved slightly out of the way to allow me to enter.

Running to Boruto's room, I knocked on his door and it swung open a few moments later.

"Oh... hey Sarada." Boruto said as he appeared behind the door, he grinned and asked "What's up?"

I couldn't help but grin and clap my hands on his shoulders, "Papa turned back to normal about a few hours ago." I said cheerily. Boruto's eyes widened and he exclaimed "No way, could I come over to your house and see? I mean that's a stupid question dattebasa... 'cause I know how he looks like already..." He looked away.

I laughed and replied "It doesn't matter, come on!" I dragged him to the front doors and we put on our sandals. "

"Kaa-chan, I'm going to Sarada's house!" Boruto said loudly towards the kitchen. Hinata obaa-san's head poked out and she smiled "Ok, that's fine, just come home before dinner." She said kindly.

With that we burst out of the door and ran to my home with a sprint.

We reached there in no time, I quickly opened the door and exclaimed "Tadaima!" Itachi ji-san who was standing near the door smirked and said "Not so loud, Sarada."

I sweatdropped and replied "Sumen, I was just excited..." Boruto blanched at all the Uchiha's in the living room and he muttered "This looks like a mini clan compacted all together..."

I punched him on the sides and replied "Obviously it does, look at your own house, it looks like a mixture of Uzumakis and Hyuugas. Obviously."

Itachi ji-san chuckled and said "Well, let your friend in then. I think Kaa-san made so much food, in celebration for Sasuke returning back normal, we might have leftovers for the next week..."

"Oh... ok then." I said awkwardly before kicking off my shoes and running into my room. Grabbing the Uchiha Massacre book, which I had finished reading a while ago, I sprinted out and met Boruto in the leaving room.

"Sorry, I just had to get this book." I said and waved the book. Boruto tilted his head and read the title, "The. Uchiha. Massacre. Wait you read about the clan massacre? Now that I think about it, this was in the Academy history classes."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. Papa was standing behind me, he opened his mouth and said monotonously "You finished the book already?"

I felt beads of sweat form on my forehead and I nodded. "U-un... ahahaha, uhm look at when it's due, I gotta return it..." I stuttered awkwardly and backed away carefully. Boruto stared at me, a look of confusion imprinted on his face and then he turned to Papa and his face turned into a blank smile before he followed me to the front door.

Running to the library, I quickly threw it to the return basket and ran out with Boruto tailing me. Right when I was about to reach the training areas I crashed into someone and we both toppled over.

"I-ite..." I mumbled and rubbed my forehead, while Boruto tried to shove me off of him. We both looked up and everything went silent.

The person we crashed into, unfortunately was Papa.

Damn it.

"Uh... hey Sasuke-ochan..." Boruto said awkwardly, rubbing the back of head, laughing nervously. I took in a breath and said "I'm done with the Uchiha Massacre, since you never explained it to me. But now that I know, I'll leave the topic alone."

Papa grunted and replied "Good." although I can hear a hidden tone of guilt in his voice. Ignoring it, I ran back home, gesturing Boruto to follow.

* * *

 **Sorry for such a crappy chapter, but I was in a rush since I'm still in the middle of getting ready for some important tests.**

 _Sasuke: *mutters* Crap. I have one more day.._

 _Sarada: How about this? *raises a pink wrapped package with a branch from a sakura tree tied onto it*_

 _White: Don't tell me it's **that**?_

 _Sasuke: What?_

 _Himawari: *oblivious* R &R, Ja ne! :3_


	24. Mission

**Argh... I give up XD I'm running out of ideas one more chapter till the end guys :)**

 _Sasuke: Finally, this story ends._

 _Sarada: Hm... I want this to continue though..._

 _White: I don't own Naruto... as usual..._

 _Naruto: Wha-?_

* * *

 **Sarada**

It had been a week since Papa turned back to normal. Today was a mission, assigned as an A-rank. Apparently is was to protect the daimyo of Yugakure. We were supposed to meet at the gate with a 'special' person who was coming along with us on this mission.

Packing up everything, I saw that Papa wasn't home. "Mama? Where did Papa go?" I asked as I slipped onto my shoes.

"Oh! He went out on a mission. I'll just say that you'll be meeting each other sometime during both of your missions." Mama said as her head peeked out of the kitchen.

Taking that as a note, I opened the door and ran towards the gate, making sure to be extra early. As I reached the gates I saw a dark cloaked figure. Closing in I saw Papa and I screeched to a stop.

Wait... does that mean that the 'special' person was Papa?!

Walking tentatively down to the gate, I saw that Konohamaru-sensei wasn't there. More questions popped in my head but I ignored them.

"Konohamaru apparently caught a bad virus so he can't come today, I'll be assisting you in your mission." Papa said monotonously as if he knew the question I was thinking.

"O-oh... is that so?" I mumbled as I walked closer to the gate, clinging onto my strap on pack tightly.

"Aa." came his answer. Oh boy... this is going to be a fun mission.

A few minutes later Boruto and Mitsuki came, along with the daimyo.

"It is a pleasure to serve you, Nakamura-sama." Papa said formally as he bowed down in a practiced way. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, this is my daughter, Uchiha Sarada and her teammates Mitsuki and Uzumaki Boruto. We will be serving as your bodyguards on your way back to Yugakure."

Finding this strange, I decided to bow down quietly. Mitsuki and Boruto followed before we all stood up and watched a carriage with four buff servants carrying it, along with two more other servants appearing out of nowhere.

The carriage holders, knelt down and allowed the daimyo to enter and sit down before they closed the curtains and opened a small window on the front of the carriage. Standing up again they waited for us to begin walking, the other two servants quietly following behind.

* * *

Traveling for quite a long time, we were to rest and refresh ourselves before continuing the journey. Taking a big gulp of water, I watched as Papa tested out his bandaged limb with his sword.

Boruto sighed and wiped his brow with the sleeve of his shirt while Mitsuki took a long sip from his water bottle. This was boring, even if it was considered as an A-rank.

"Alright. Time to set out again." Papa said as he turned around to the direction we were traveling in.

"Understood." We all chimed before packing everything quickly and setting out to the road again.

Activating my Sharingan, I watched tentatively around my surroundings, trying to catch small signs of any enemy ninja. Immediately I caught sight of a unknown chakra signature.

"Papa..." I opened my mouth but I was cut off when he answered "I know, bring out your weapons everyone, they're about to strike at approximately 100 feet beyond us."

We all pulled out kunais and shurikens before slowly advancing down the road. Just like Papa said, shinobi... No... nukenin jumped out from the treetops and stood in our way.

Judging from their appearances they're probably chuunin to jounin ranks, a group of ten ninjas at most.

"Heh, we know you have Nakamura in that carriage, hand him over and we'll let you through." The apparent leader of the group said arrogantly.

"Hn, as if we'll let you." Papa answered monotonously , as he unsheathed his katana.

"O-oi... Isn't that Uchiha Sasuke, b-boss..." One of the 'smarter' henchmen whispered to the leader.

"Feh, he could be a fraud, now ATTACK!" the leader replied as he charged.

I raised my kunai, ready to strike, but before I could react, all of the enemy nin were down, groaning in pain.

"Woah, that's so cool Sasuke-ochan!" Boruto exclaimed, as he ran over to check the defeated shinobis.

Papa didn't reply as he walked over to the leader of the group and raised him up by the collar of his attire.

"Next time you try to attack someone, remember to listen to what your own henchmen say, because they can be right." He said darkly towards the poor man, as he nodded repeatedly.

In my view, the poor guy looked like he was about to piss in his pants right there and then. Finally someone understands how scary Papa can be.

Dropping the man, he gestured the carriage holders to continue along the way, before turning around to walk down the road.

Sliding my kunai back into it's holster, I quickly scrambled towards Papa to follow him.

"Sasuke oji-san, how many days would it take for us to reach Yugakure?" Mitsuki asked, as we continued to walk.

"Approximately four days minimum and a week max." Papa replied, his back still facing towards us.

"Oh. Soga..." Mitsuki quietly said. That was the last thing anyone said, we continued to travel till it was dusk.

Then we set up camp and prepared dinner. That was when we started chattering away with each other.

One of Nakamura-sama's servants was a kind girl named Seigen Shinko(1), and we immediately struck out into a conversation on civilian life versus shinobi life.

The other male servant named Samaru Aki(2) was a well built teenager, who was actually only 15 years old despite his mature facial features. He was busy talking to Boruto and Mitsuki, apparently he had no idea how to play video games and Boruto was trying to explain the concepts to him.

"Sarada-chan, how is shinobi life? I heard it's quite dangerous but it's exciting." Shinko asked, her eyes shining with curiousity.

"It doesn't have to be exciting, there are very monotonous jobs that we ninja have to do too. But yes there is some dangerous jobs, but they can't exactly be exciting if you put it to certain circumstances..." I explained awkwardly.

I turned around when I felt someone tap me, and I saw Boruto looking at me. "What do you want Boruto?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"Sasuke-ochan, wants to talk to you." He said and then he turned away and walked off.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said to Shinko and she nodded before I walked towards Papa.

"Papa what do you need me for?" I asked carefully when I neared him and Nakamura-sama.

"We're splitting up shifts for the night. I already told Boruto and Mitsuki about it. You're taking first shift, then Mitsuki and I'll take the third shift. Boruto will take the last shift." Papa explained as he stood up and dusted his cloak.

He then bowed and said politely "Excuse me for a moment Nakamura-sama."

Pulling me behind a tree, he quietly told me "One of the carriage holders is a nukenin, we'll go after him tomorrow. My rinnegan had found several weapons inside his garments, he might strike tonight."

He quickly went over his strategy to eliminate the nukenin and then we quickly went back to the fireplace to eat.

* * *

 **(1) Seigen Shinko- Restricted (Seigen) Belief (Shinko) {Since she's a servant I decided to make her name sound like she's restrained and trapped in a way I guess}**

 **(2) Samaru Aki- Thermal/Warm (Samaru) Autumn (Aki) {Warm Autumn can kinda show how he's probably a kind person but he's misjudged}**

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE (and this is a crappy chapter) But I've had a really bad author's block and I literally had no time to write. But anyways thank you so much to the people who had reviewed and fav/followed me this entire time 3 The next chapter will be the last of this fic.**

 _Sasuke: ..._

 _Sarada: Ok. Papa what are you doing now?_

 _Sakura: He's just thinking... I think._

 _Boruto: R &R Guys!_

 _White: Ja._


	25. Owari

**Last chapter of this fic, I would like to thank everyone who followed, faved and reviewed for this fic. Even though this is my first fic and it's kinda bad. I'll be editing this fic slowly over time, to make it better. But THANK YOU SO MUCH for those who were patient with my sporadic updates ^^**

 _Sasuke: It's over... finally..._

 _Sarada: I'm kinda sad that this series ended._

 _Himawari: White obaa-chan does not own Naruto! For the last time in this story! ~_

 _Boruto: Heh..._

* * *

 **Sarada**

I sat down on the ground taking first watch. Carefully keeping my eye on the carriage holder who was seemingly sleeping, I continued to look around my surroundings for any enemy activity.

Suddenly the carriage holder sat up and looked around, I quickly feigned sleep and when I opened my eyes again, I saw him disappear in a poof of cloud. Taking his place was an light brown colored dog with a manji symbol on the middle of it's forehead.

It was holding a syringe in it's mouth, filled with purple liquid and instead of walking to Nakamura-sama he was advancing towards Papa. I pulled out a kunai carefully and sat up, I watched as the dog approach Papa and position the needle to Papa's neck.

Suddenly Papa sat up and grabbed the dog's neck and held it up. "What do you want?" He asked darkly as the dog tried to scramble away from his grip.

"I... am here to avenge... Rikuu-sama..." The dog choked out, as his eyes narrowed viciously. I ran towards Papa and picked up the syringe, before I sealed it in a medical scroll Mama gave me before.

The dog snarled and snapped, vigorously trying to wriggle out of Papa's iron grip, but to no avail. Papa's eyes narrowed and he asked icily "What is your name, and what are you to that Fujimori?"

The dog barked out a vicious laugh and snarled "The name's Manji, and I was Rikuu's partner in his chemical creations and assassination plots since he murdered the Fujimori clan." He looked arrogant and a doggish smirk lilted on the canine's lips.

Suddenly he snapped his jaws at Papa's hand and bit harshly through the glove and flesh. Papa winced but he didn't let go, Manji only smirked even more and growled "My saliva has a special chemical that can turn a person into something that looks like a spawn from hell. You won't be able to get away with it this time."

He laughed maniacally but it was cut short when I stabbed the kunai through his heart. "This is what deserve, you disgusting animal." I muttered as Papa dropped the limp dog, and focused his attention to the deep wound in his hand.

As the wind blew by, I saw the Rinnegan glimmering every time Papa's long bangs blew out of the way.

He grimaced, "Manji was telling the truth, there's a strange virus-like chakra eating its way through my body."

My eyes widened, and I replied "But you were just cured of Rikuu's curse..." This was horrible, we all worked so hard to heal Papa, but because of this stupid dog, he's turning back into a monster.

I focused my attention back to Papa, as he grunted in pain while pulling off the black fingerless glove he was currently wearing.

Stuffing it into one if his ninja pouches, he inspected the wound carefully. It was closing up, but it left a jagged black scar on his hand which was slowly creeping along his skin.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Papa crossed his index and middle finger and created five clones. "Sarada, these will be my backup clones, one will be the replacement carriage holder and the rest will take my place if my injury worsens."

My gaze shifted to Manji's body when a trail of thick, potent chakra was absorbed into Papa's wound.

His head lifted up and it barked out a laugh, before a rough and raspy voice escaped the dead dog's mouth. "Kukukukuku... All the chakra I have stolen from hundreds of experiments, will be transferred to your body... Uchiha... Sasuke... You will... Relive... Your...pain...again."

With that the dog dropped limp again, this time truly dead, with only the stream of chakra connected to Papa's wound proving his last plot before death.

Papa grimaced as his hand was now swollen with chakra, the jagged black marks were now crawling down his fingers, leaving the affected skin rough and leathery.

"Kuso, Sarada, I'll come back after the marks cease it's movement... For now... Inform Boruto and Mitsuki about it, one of you will take double shift if I don't come back." Papa ordered, as he took hold of the dead dog and leapt away from the campsite.

I nodded and stared at the fire, sitting down quietly.

When it was Mitsuki's turn, I quickly informed him of what happened and gestured to Papa's five motionless clones. He nodded and told me to go sleep and he'll take things from here.

I slipped into my warm sleeping bag, and took off my glasses, setting them next me before I closed my eyes to sleep.

Everything was peaceful for quite awhile until someone tapped on my shoulder. Mumbling grouchily, I shifted and turned around.

An exasperated sigh was emitted behind me and the person stood up, and walked away. I opened my eyes carefully, that couldn't have been the servants or any of the people traveling with us. They were not used to ninja shifts and slept all night.

It couldn't have been Boruto or Mitsuki either, Boruto wouldn't stop poking me until I woke up and slapped him in the face. Mitsuki wouldn't wake me up either way because Boruto's shift was after his and he knew to keep his hands to himself, unless he wanted to end up like Boruto.

That only left Papa, but he left the campsite awhile ago. Turning around, I saw a blurry figure sitting next to the campfire.

Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and searched the ground for my glasses. After putting them on, I yawned and stretched out, still drowsy from sleep.

The blurry figure was now gone and a quiet chuckle was heard behind me and someone mussed my hair slightly.

Turning around, my eyes widened when I saw what stood behind me. It was definitely Papa, but the jagged marks now covered half if his face, and his arm was completely enveloped with black.

The skin itself was rough and leathery, and his nails had curved into claws, but with half his face covered slightly with it but not fully enveloped, he looked different...

"Papa?" I mumbled, standing up only to trip on something. He steadied me and I looked away in embarrassment, earning myself an amused look. Rubbing my eyes to distract myself from the embarrassment, I blinked and yawned for a moment.

When I looked up again, Papa was staring at the crescent moon. He grimaced for a moment, as the black marks crept up his face and he closed his eyes and sighed.

"There's no point in fighting back, it's better off to just let it loose..." He muttered, and walked behind a few thick trees and underbrush.

There was no sound. Not even crickets chirping. It seemed like even the crackling fire ceased making noise.

Time began to slow, as if compared to the flowing water of a close by creek, it was the thick syrup poured on dango. Minutes turned to hours for me, and just as I thought it took forever, a rustle came from where Papa walked towards and my head snapped towards that direction.

I stopped breathing when I saw what had appeared from behind the tree. It was just like Manji had said, Papa looked like something that came from the depths of hell.

"It's _that_ bad isn't it..." Papa murmured as he walked towards the campfire. I backed away slowly, and bit my lip.

Looking up, I saw that it was almost time for Boruto's shift, approximately 20 more minutes till he wakes up.

I looked back at Papa, his appearance was hard to describe, but what really stood out was the sickly grayish skin tone, the leathery bat-like wings that sprouted from his back and the craggy appendages that stuck out from his spine and elbows. His face had gained the features of his original curse form but his hair had stayed the same color except for the red streaks slicing through the original raven color.

His eyes were the most terrifying, it was pure blood red, not like the crimson Sharingan. And the pupil was stretched into a strange cross shape while the whites of his eyes changed to electric blue.

I had a feeling that if the saliva was extracted, he would be able to turn back to normal, but it was only a gamble.

Striding over, I took out a kunai and grabbed Papa's hand before slicing a thin cut on the craggy skin. Placing my palm on it, I injected as much chakra as I could throughout his body and knitted them together as a net and extracted it.

It wasn't too long when I got all of the liquid out but Papa stayed the same, his now puzzled expression changing to one of a grim press of his lips.

When it was Boruto's turn, he left the campsite and rested at a faraway tree. I slipped into my sleeping bag and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Soon it was time for us to pack and leave, Papa's clones making themselves useful now.

In a blur, everything was packed up and we were ready to go. The two servants decided to position themselves next to us once again.

Activating my Sharingan, I saw that Papa trailed behind us, sprinting past the thick underbrush and trees. Shinko, confused that I had my Sharingan activated, asked "Sarada-chan, why is your eyes like that?"

I mustered up a smile and replied "It's my clan's doujutsu, it's able to copy abilities of other ninjas, track down people by their chakra and it's capable of creating powerful genjutsus. I'm just keeping track of my surroundings that's all."

Shinko nodded slightly and returned to telling me how mundane life as a servant is, but she's happy that she worked for Nakamura-sama.

This kept up for two days, where we rested and then packed again to continue traveling. Luckily no bandits nor rogue shinobi dared attack once they caught a glimpse of 'Papa'.

Papa did come out of the shadows once everyone but us were asleep. He went through defensive plans with Mitsuki and Boruto, shift after shift. Both were surprised at his new form but kept quiet.

It was then when we were just about to reach Yugakure, that he appeared. To our surprise, he was back to normal. Scanning through my thoughts, I concluded that Manji was unlike Rikuu, where Rikuu's poisons and serums were almost permanent but with a cure or antidote.

Manji's saliva or serum was one where it was temporary but it had no cure or antidote. We soon broke out if our shock and continued our travels in a happy mood.

Reaching Yugakure, Nakamura-sama thanked us and gave us rather extravagant gifts for protecting him from the fake carriage holder.

Shinko and Aki said their goodbyes and left to resume their work back at the palace. Papa had us staying behind as he talked to Nakamura-sama about future plans.

"Ne, Sarada, that was an interesting trip right?" Boruto piped up, when he became bored of waiting.

"Un, that's true... It was surprising how Papa recovered so quickly... That was very strange, I expected something much more worse to happen, but thank kami it didn't." I replied with a smile.

"Should we go through your tou-san's defensive plans again when we get back? It probably would only take us two days worth of traveling back to Konoha in the first place." Mitsuki cut in, as he stared at the entrance of the large city.

"Yeah, let's do that, Sasuke-ochan is taking FOREVER. We might as well do something for now that might help later on in our travels." Boruto agreed as he crossed his arms impatiently.

I giggled and said "Well we were supposed to travel in a certain formation, so let's start at that."

"Hah? I wanted to go over the much more important parts."

"Formation is important Boruto, Sasuke oji-san taught us that during our travels..."

"Oh be quiet, it's much more interesting in battles, but whatever..."

* * *

After Papa finished his important conversation with Nakamura-sama, we quickly set out on our way back home. Running as quickly as we all could, by the end of the day, we had made it 3/4 the way back home.

Continuing with the same shifts as we did when we first started traveling, the night passed by quickly and we got through the day quickly as yesterday. Entering through the gates we were greeted by Mama and Konohamaru-sensei.

Walking over I hugged Mama and grinned as Boruto was poking at Konohamaru-sensei. "Oi, how could you get sick on the day of the mission, Konohamaru-sensei, huh?!"

Konohamaru-sensei laughed awkwardly and sniffled a little, "Sorry guys, it was said on the mission scroll that no one on the mission was to be sick... so Naruto nii... er I mean Nanadaime-sama told me to take a day off... ehehe..."

Completely ignoring the rest of the argument, I watched as Mama grabbed Papa's hand and dragged us both home.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, tell me about the mission... Did it turn out ok with Sarada-chan?" Mama asked curiously as Papa continued to allow himself to be dragged away by her.

Papa said nothing and until we got home, he spoke up. Not wanting to hear what happened again, I rushed towards Itachi oji-san who was sitting at a tree trunk concentrating on meditating.

"Itachi oji-san!" I called out and stopped when Itachi oji-san opened his eyes and walked towards me. He mussed my hair and smiled slightly "So... You're back? How was the mission?"

I sweatdropped "I prefer, not to talk about it. You could ask Papa though... he's telling Mama about it right now." Itachi oji-san smirked and shook his head, "It's fine, he's going to end up glaring at me anyways..."

Suddenly Obaa-sama's head poked out the door and she called out "Lunch is ready! Come in and eat!" Then she disappeared back in the house.

I smiled and pulled Itachi oji-san into the house. Looking at everyone seated at the table, I beamed.

Life is finally back to normal.

 _Owari_

* * *

 **This ending feels so rushed... but I'll fix it in the future :3 (I'll be sure to put an _Edited_ sign at every chapter I edited) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND FAV/FOLLOWED. Be sure to check out my new story "We Meet Again" Which will be posted either after this story or the next day.**

 _Sasuke: It's over... thank kami_

 _Sarada: I'm kinda sad, but let's say our goodbyes to everyone *smiles*_

 _Everyone: Thank you for reading this and supporting the author! Please R &R and for the final time! Ja!_

 _Naruto: Ja matta Minna!_

 _White: Owari *smirks*_


End file.
